


Loki: Versklavt

by uk_1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 46,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_1/pseuds/uk_1
Summary: Loki landet nach den Ereignissen von New York bei Tony Stark - als Sklave. Die perfekte Gelegenheit zur Rache für Iron Man... oder?





	1. Ein Sklave für Tony Stark

Tony Stark war völlig überrumpelt - gelinde ausgedrückt!- als an diesem frühen Morgen auf einmal eine Delegation aus Asgard vor ihm stand. Er rieb sich mehrfach über die Augen und fragte sich, ob er am Abend zuvor doch ein bischen zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte... Doch das Bild blieb: vor ihm standen vier bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Krieger in glänzenden Rüstungen. Und in ihrer Mitte ein grossgewachsener, schlanker Mann mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, der an seinen Handgelenken schwere Ketten trug und den Blick gesenkt hielt. Tony schluckte leer, als er ihn sah, und hatte Mühe, sich auf die Worte des vordersten Kriegers zu konzentrieren.

«… wird es Euch sicher freuen zu hören, dass der König von Asgard sein Urteil verkündet hat.» hörte Tony den Anführer der Kriegergruppe gerade sagen, «Nachdem er Asgards Strafe erhalten hat, wird er jetzt euch als Verantwortlichen Midgards übergeben. Und zwar als euer Sklave.»

«Als mein was..?» Tony verschluckte sich beinahe und warf unwillkürlich wieder einen Blick auf den Gefangenen. Der vermied es nach wie vor, ihn anzuschauen, und starrte auf einen undefinierbaren Punkt auf dem Boden.

Tony Stark selbst konnte die Augen nicht von Loki wenden. Dieser trug im Gegensatz zu seinem ersten Besuch auf der Erde recht unscheinbare Kleider in dunkelgrün, braun und schwarz – zumindest für Asgardianische Standards. Auf der Erde hätte er damit immer noch ziemlich viel Aufsehen erregt. Aber die schlichte Kleidung an sich war nicht die grösste Veränderung an Loki. Nein, diese lag vor allem in der Haltung des Mannes.

Dass Loki je den Blick senken würde – noch dazu vor ihm, einem einfachen Sterblichen – hätte Tony noch vor Kurzem nicht mal zu hoffen gewagt. Und dass er je das Vergnügen (wenn er es denn so nennen durfte!) haben würde, einen resignierten Loki vor sich zu sehen, ebenso wenig. Doch beides bekam er jetzt. Es löste eine ganze Menge von Empfindungen in ihm aus, und er hatte daher immer noch grösste Mühe, sich auf die Worte des asgardianischen Kriegers zu konzentrieren.

«Odin ist nach langer Überlegung und ausführlicher Beratung mit Asgards Ältesten zu dem Entschluss gelangt, dass die einzige angemessene Strafe für jemanden, der die Menschheit versklaven wollte, die Verurteilung in eben jenen Stand sein kann. Und ihr als unmittelbar von Lokis Attacke auf Midgard Betroffener seid als sein zukünftiger Herr auserwählt worden.»

Tony schwirrte der Kopf. Der meinte das also wirklich ernst..? «Moment mal,» brachte er endlich heraus, «…das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber hier bei uns gelten bestimmte Gesetze. Und eines davon verbietet die Sklaverei!» Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass der Gedanke verlockend war, Loki als persönlichen Leibeigenen zu besitzen.

«Das wissen wir,» erwiderte der Krieger ungerührt, «aber das ändert nichts an Odins Entschluss. Unser Gesetz steht über demjenigen Midgards, ist Asgard doch schliesslich die Hüterin der neun Welten.»

Tony überkam auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis nach einem Drink – obwohl es erst Vormittag war. «Und was ist mit mir?» fragte er heiser, «Habe ich kein Wörtchen mitzureden?»

«Odin war sich sicher, dass du nicht ablehnen würdest, Sterblicher.» gab der Soldat ungerührt zurück.

Tony musste erneut leer schlucken. Er fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Geste über die Haare und holte tief Luft, ehe er erwiderte: «Ja, da hat er wohl Recht gehabt…» Als der Krieger deutlich seine Befriedigung zeigte, hob er die Hand und fügte rasch hinzu: «Aber ich habe so meine Bedenken. Loki ist schliesslich nicht nur ein Kriegsverbrecher – was ihn schon gefährlich genug machen würde – sondern noch dazu einer, der Magie beherrscht. Was macht euch sicher, dass ich mit ihm fertig werden kann?» Flüchtig stieg die Erinnerung an die letzte Begegnung mit Loki vor seinem inneren Auge auf: wie er ihn mit nur einer Hand gepackt und aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte… Er erschauerte.

«Keine Angst,» gab der Krieger zurück. «Lokis Magie ist versiegelt.» Er reichte Tony ein kleines Kästchen. «Solange du dieses Gefäss nicht öffnest und seine Magie wieder entfesselst, bleibt sie ihm verschlossen. Und du bist der einzige, der es öffnen kann – es steht also nicht zu befürchten, dass Loki sich seine Macht selbst wieder aneignen könnte. Und was die Gefährlichkeit anbelangt…» Er verharrte einen Moment und zog einen kleinen Stab heraus, der seltsam bläulich schimmerte, «…dieser Beherrscher hier gibt dir die Möglichkeit, deinen Sklaven in Schach zu halten. Wenn er dir nicht gehorcht oder auch wenn dir einfach danach ist, brauchst du nur an der Spitze zu drehen, und das magische Armband, das Loki trägt, wird ihm solche Schmerzen verursachen, dass er sich dir garantiert sofort fügen wird. Das Armband wirkt übrigens selbst dann, wenn er seine Magie zurückbekommen sollte. Und niemand ausser Odin oder sein Sohn Thor können es ihm abnehmen.» Sprachs und löste Lokis Handketten, womit das dünne Band, das er darunter um sein linkes Handgelenk trug, sichtbar wurde. 

Loki hatte bei den Worten des Kriegers flüchtig die Augen geschlossen und die Lippen aufeinandergepresst. Tony, der ihn noch immer scharf musterte, erstarrte. «Schmerzen...?» hakte er nach. «Was für Schmerzen?»

«Dieselben, welche die magische Peitsche verursacht hat, mit der er in Asgard für seine Verbrechen mit 2543 Hieben bestraft wurde,» gab der Krieger ungerührt zurück. «Wenn du das Armband aktivierst, wird er das Gefühl haben, zu verbrennen und gleichzeitig in Stücke gerissen zu werden. Ohne dass ihm körperlich tatsächlich Schaden zugefügt wird.»

Tony trat entsetzt einen Schritt zurück. Hatte der Mann gerade von 2543 Peitschenhieben gesprochen? Und von einem Folterinstrument, das ihm, Tony, quasi die Möglichkeit gab, jemanden geradezu unmenschlich grausam zu quälen?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das war ein Scherz. «Niemand überlebt so viele Schläge,» gab Stark zurück und konnte ein flüchtiges Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Es klang allerdings sehr gezwungen. «Nicht mal ein Asgardianer. Er hätte kein Stückchen Haut mehr am Rücken, wenn das stimmen würde.»

«Oh, er hat keine Verletzungen davongetragen, als er ausgepeitscht wurde,» antwortete der Soldat seelenruhig. Seine Stimme klang, als ob er übers Wetter sprechen würde. «Die Peitsche wirkt nur durch den Stoff von Kleidern hindurch, welche gleichzeitig dank der Magie in diesem Instrument körperliche Verletzungen verhindern. Dabei werden weder die Kleider beschädigt noch der Körper in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Doch ein Hieb mit dieser Peitsche schmerzt in etwa so sehr wie zwanzig Hiebe mit einer normalen. Und da der Delinquent dabei nicht zu Schaden kommt, bedeutet das, dass man ihn foltern kann, solange man will.»

Tony stand wie vom Blitz getroffen da. Er hatte ja schon von den angeblich sehr drastischen Strafen der Asgardianer gehört – doch nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass Odin so weit gehen würde, seinen eigenen Sohn zu so etwas zu verdammen. Das konnte doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein?

Aber wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, mischte sich in sein Entsetzen trotz allem auch so etwas wie Genugtuung…

Loki hatte vorgehabt, sich die Erde zu unterwerfen. Er hatte ohne Mitleid Menschen getötet und verletzt, hatte über Tausende unfassbaren Schrecken und Verzweiflung gebracht. Wenn er es von der Seite betrachtete, musste er Odin fast Recht geben…

Zumindest wusste er jetzt auch, warum Loki so aussah, als würde er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten können. Es war ihm vorhin schon aufgefallen, doch da hatte er gemeint, sich getäuscht zu haben. Doch jetzt war der Fall klar. 

In Tonys Kopf schwirrte es. «Warum 2543?» fragte er, ohne recht zu merken, dass er es tat.

Der Soldat hob überrascht eine Braue, dann begriff er. «So viele Leben hat er auf Midgard genommen. Ein Hieb für jedes davon.»

‘Ein Glas Scotch,’ fuhr es Tony durch den Kopf. Auf einmal wollte er nichts sehnlicher als das…

«Du nimmst ihn also.» sagte der Krieger. Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung – oder eher ein Befehl. «Er bleibt bei dir, solange Odin es will. Und wie gesagt: du kannst mit ihm verfahren, wie du willst. Nur töten darfst du ihn nicht. Und auch nicht an jemand anderes verkaufen.»

Verkaufen? Tonys Kehle wurde trockener und trockener. Doch als er sah, dass die Krieger sich zum Gehen wandten, hielt er sie noch einmal zurück. Eine Frage hatte er da noch: «Warum gebt ihr mir das Kästchen mit seiner Magie drin? Aus welchem Grund könnte ich sie je freisetzen wollen? Das wäre ja der reinste Selbstmord.»

«Das ist weniger deinet- als seinetwegen.» Der Blick des Kriegers war unerbittlich und hart. «Loki soll genau wissen, wie es ist, als Sklave leben zu müssen. Und er soll wissen, dass du sein Herr bist: über alle Aspekte seines Lebens. Dass seine Magie nun in deinen Händen ist – in den Händen eines Mannes, den er verachtet und verspottet hat – ohne dass er sie erreichen kann, ist nicht nur eine ungeheure Demütigung für ihn, sondern eine zusätzliche Strafe.»

«Ich verstehe.» Sekundenlang spiegelte Tonys Blick dieselbe Härte wieder, und als er sah, wie Loki sich erneut auf die Lippen biss, die Augen schloss und den Kopf senkte, durchzuckte ihn erneut ein Gefühl von heisser Befriedigung. Nur ganz flüchtig – aber dennoch äusserst intensiv.

«Noch eine letzte Sache,» versetzte der Krieger schneidend, «Sollte Loki es wagen, Hand an dich oder einen anderen Menschen legen zu wollen, werden wir das sofort erfahren – und das wäre sein sicherer Tod. Sein sicherer langsamer und qualvoller Tod. Und glaub mir: er ist klug genug, zu wissen, dass er diesbezüglich nicht einmal auf entsprechende Gedanken kommen sollte. Du hast also wirklich nichts zu befürchten. Weder du noch die Menschheit.»

Und nach diesen Worten verschwanden die Krieger Asgards. Zurück blieben ein verwirrter und in widersprüchlichen Gefühlen gefangener Tony und sein Sklave… 

…der – und es fiel Tony erst jetzt auf – noch keinen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben hatte!


	2. Das Urteil

Als Loki seinem Adoptivvater erneut vor die Füsse geworfen wurde, nahm er, anders als beim ersten Mal vor zwei Tagen, diese Demütigung kaum noch wahr. Dafür waren die Schmerzen viel zu grauenhaft und unerträglich. Und das, obwohl die letzten Hiebe schon vor Stunden verebbt waren… Doch noch immer schien jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers zu brennen, und hätte er noch die Kraft zum Schreien gehabt, hätte er es wohl nach wie vor getan.

Doch diese Kraft besass er nicht mehr. Genauso wenig wie die Kraft, seinen Kopf auch nur um wenige Millimeter heben zu können.

Loki wusste, das würde nicht lange so bleiben. Die Schmerzen schon – die würden ihn noch wochenlang begleiten – aber seine Kraft würde bald zurückkommen. Die perfekte Strafe: man würde ihm nichts anmerken, und somit konnte der, dem man ihn überlassen würde, gut und gerne behaupten, er simuliere nur. Oder, was wahrscheinlicher war: glauben, dass er es tat. Denn schliesslich gab es keinen Hinweis auf die Hölle, die hinter ihm lag. Unzählige Male war die magische Peitsche auf seinen Rücken geklatscht, hatte sich durch den Stoff seiner Kleider gebrannt und ihn Qualen verspüren lassen, die jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft lagen. Doch äusserlich sah man ihm nichts davon an: nicht einmal seine Kleider hatten auch nur den leisesten Kratzer davongetragen. Und ohne es überprüfen zu müssen wusste Loki, dass auch auf seiner Haut keine Spur der Peitsche zu finden war. 

Wer also wollte, konnte problemlos behaupten, Loki sei ein elender Simulant und Lügner. Und Sklaven, die es wagten, ihre Herren zu belügen, wurden bestraft…

Odins Worte drangen wie von weiter Ferne an sein Ohr, genauso wie das zustimmende Gemurmel der Umstehenden oder die teilweise laut geäusserten Worte der Genugtuung. Frigga war nicht hier, genauso wenig wie Thor. Beide hatten auch bei seiner Bestrafung durch Abwesenheit geglänzt. Loki glaubte zu wissen weshalb: ihre Verachtung für ihn war wohl derart grenzenlos, dass es unter ihrer Würde war, sich noch länger mit ihm zu befassen. Auch nicht wenn es darum ging, seinen endgültigen Fall mitzuerleben. 

Nein – seine Mutter und sein Bruder hatten seiner Bestrafung nicht beigewohnt…

…dafür wohl so ziemlich alle anderen Bürgerinnen und Bürger Asgards!

«Asgards Strafe hast du nun erhalten, Loki Laufeyson,» sagte Odin mit lauter Stimme. Sein Tonfall war schneidend scharf, und er betonte den Namen ‘Laufeyson’ mit eisiger Kälte. «Die Strafe Midgards wird folgen. Gleich morgen früh wirst du deinem neuen Herrn übergeben werden und sein Sklave sein, solange ich es wünsche – was mit grösster Wahrscheinlichkeit bedeutet: bis zu deinem Tod! Es wird einer der Avengers sein. Welcher, das erfährst du allerdings erst morgen.»

Loki biss sich in die Hand, um das laute Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, das ihm entfahren wollte. Minutenlang brandete frenetischer Jubel auf: die Asgardianer hatten genauso wie er zwar gewusst, dass ihm das Schicksal eines Sklaven auf Midgard drohte – aber dass er einem Avenger übergeben würde, war neu. Für sie wie für ihn.

Hätten nicht solche Höllenqualen in Loki getobt, wäre der Schock wohl kaum zu ertragen gewesen. Aber so war die Aussicht auf ein Dasein als Sklave eines Avengers im Moment kaum mehr als ein weiterer Dolchstoss in seine geschundene Seele… 

Er hätte sich den Kopf darüber zerbrechen können, bei wem er wohl landen würde, aber in dieser schrecklichen Nacht in der düsteren, kalten Zelle war ihm das vollkommen egal. Alles war egal. Das einzige, was er wahrnahm, waren diese Schmerzen…

Ausserdem gab es wohl eh nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Tony Stark oder Clint Barton. Natasha Romanoff war eine Frau und als solche in Odins Augen mit zu viel Mitgefühl behaftet (wenngleich Loki jede Wette eingegangen wäre, dass dies in seinem Fall nicht zutraf), Bruce Banner als Mensch viel zu ausgeglichen und in seiner Gestalt als Hulk für ihn ohne seine Magie zu gefährlich und Steve Rogers eine zu gute Seele, um Loki angemessen zu behandeln. Und was Odin unter ‘angemessen’ verstand, war klar: möglichst grausam, im Minimum mit unerbittlicher Härte. 

Tony und Clint versprachen beides. Clint wohl noch mehr als Tony. Obschon… bei Barton könnte das ungewollterweise vielleicht rasch zu einer Verkürzung von Lokis Strafe führen, denn es war denkbar, dass der Agent bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit die Nerven verlor und ihn kurzerhand einen Kopf kürzer machte. Verbot zum Töten hin oder her…  
Stark hingegen war genau der Typ, der so etwas richtig handhaben konnte: mit der gewünschten Mischung an Genuss und Härte.

Loki erschauerte und vergrub den schmerzenden Kopf in den Armen. Dunkle Verzweiflung beherrschte ihn, genauso dunkel wie die Schwärze des Kerkers, in dem er lag. ‘Sterben’, dachte er und musste alle Kraft, die er noch hatte, aufbieten, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, ‘lasst mich doch einfach sterben…’

Ein blödsinniger Gedanke, er wusste es. Als ob er sowas Nettes wie den Tod verdient hätte! Nein, das Monster, das er war, musste richtig bestraft werden… Für den Rest seines elend langen Lebens. 

Loki hatte geahnt, dass ihn dieses Mal sein Glück verlassen hatte, als er nach Asgard gebracht wurde. Er hatte es schon Thor angemerkt, der ihn auf eine Weise angeschaut hatte, wie er es in all den Jahrhunderten zuvor noch nie getan hatte. Und das, obwohl Loki ihm mehr als einmal Grund genug zum Zorn gegeben hatte… Aber einen derart wütenden, grimmigen Blick voller Vergeltungswillen hatte er aus Thors Augen noch nie geerntet. 

Als man ihn dann in Ketten in den Thronsaal geschleift und wie einen Sack Odin vor die Füsse geworfen hatte, war ihm definitiv klar geworden, dass ihn diesmal nicht einmal seine Silberzunge retten würde. Dennoch: er hatte einfach damit gerechnet, dass man kurzen Prozess mit ihm machen würde. Eine Hinrichtung… Vielleicht sogar eine nicht allzu nette, aber dennoch… Tod. Ende. Aus. Kurz und schmerzlos oder langsamer und qualvoller – doch wie auch immer: weg mit dem Monster!

Was er aber dann zu hören bekommen hatte, hatte ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen… 

Und nun war er hier. Wie richtig vermutet, bei Tony Stark gelandet. Die Schmerzen umnebelten noch immer sein Gehirn, aber nicht mehr genug, dass er nicht mitbekam, was vor sich ging. Und auch nicht mehr genug, um nicht stehen oder gehen zu können. Naja, so einigermassen zumindest…

Obwohl: so ganz stimmte das nicht. Wenn er ehrlich war, spürte er noch fast die gleiche Qual wie gestern. Nur seine Kraft war insofern zurückgekehrt, dass er seine Rolle ausfüllen konnte – auch das genau seinen Vermutungen gemäss. 

Eisige Kälte hatte Lokis Herz umfangen, als sie Tony Starks Wohnhaus betreten hatten. Ja, er hatte es geahnt, gewusst eigentlich, aber die brutale Wirklichkeit zu erleben war nochmal etwas anderes… Für einen Moment überrollte ihn die Schmach wie eine Meereswoge, doch sie wich sofort einer dumpfen, endlos tiefen Resignation – gepaart mit Verzweiflung und Müdigkeit. Grenzenloser Müdigkeit, die nichts mit einem Mangel an Schlaf zu tun hatte…

Loki hörte die grausamen Worte, die der Asgardianer sprach, und hätte er nur ein bischen weniger Schmerzen gehabt, hätte ihn allein diese Demütigung wohl schon fast um den Verstand gebracht. So aber war die Pein, die nach wie vor jede Zelle seines Körpers ausfüllte, schon fast ein Segen: was konnte einen schon noch gross treffen, wenn man am liebsten nur schreien würde..? Schreien und schreien, bis man keine Stimme mehr hatte..?

Sollte Stark mit ihm machen, was er wollte. Er würde es schon irgendwie überstehen. Schliesslich hatte er keine andere Wahl…

Und wer weiss, vielleicht hatte er ja Glück, und Iron Man verlor seine Beherrschung doch auch – so sehr, dass es reichte, seinen Sklaven zu töten. Ja, vielleicht – aber nur vielleicht – hatte er so viel Glück.

Wahrscheinlicher aber war, dass ihm unendlich viele Tage voller Demütigungen, pausenloser Arbeit und immer wiederkehrender Schmerzen bevorstanden…

Soviel zum Thema ‘Weltherrschaft’!


	3. Herantasten

Was zum Kuckuck sollte er nun mit Loki anstellen?

Vieles ging Tony in diesen Minuten durch den Kopf, und so sehr er auch versuchte, sich nicht von seinen widersprüchlichen Gefühlen beherrschen zu lassen – es gelang ihm nicht. Erinnerungen an Lokis letzten Besuch auf der Erde tauchten in seinem Kopf auf, die Szene aus Stuttgart, wo er der verängstigten Menschenmenge befohlen hatte, auf die Knie zu fallen. Das triumphierende Lächeln von ihm, als sie gehorcht hatten, zitternd vor Angst…

Selbstverliebtes elendes Scheusal!

Die Idee, die in ihm reifte, war einfach zu verlockend. Er wollte sie zwar erst von sich schieben, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Heisser Zorn, gepaart mit einer fast überragenden Schadenfreude überfiel ihn auf einmal, und ehe er recht merkte, was er tat, hörte er sich schon sagen: «Du bist jetzt also mein Sklave… Nun gut, ich weiss zwar noch nicht genau, wie deine Pflichten aussehen werden. Aber für den Anfang reicht es, wenn du vor mir auf die Knie fällst.»

Erstmals hob Loki flüchtig den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Es reichte, um zu erkennen, dass sein ohnehin schon sehr blasses Gesicht noch bleicher war und ausserdem extrem müde aussah. Auch die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen nahm Tony deutlich war. Offensichtlich ging es dem noblen Herrn da vor ihm nicht allzu gut. ‘Geschieht ihm Recht,’ dachte er und wollte es eigentlich auch so meinen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein kurzer Stich durchs Herz fuhr.

Loki rührte sich nicht, und Tony hob den Stab, den man ihm gegeben hatte, und wog ihn in den Händen. «Wie war das gleich nochmal?» murmelte er vor sich hin. «An der Spitze drehen..?»

«Schon gut,» kam die leise Antwort, und dann nahm Tony aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wahr, wie sein Gegenüber langsam zu Boden sank. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, zu träumen. Hatte Loki tatsächlich soeben getan, was er ihm befohlen hatte? Und das nur, weil er den Stab hervorgenommen und ihm damit gedroht hatte, ihn einzusetzen? 

Das bedeutete dann wohl, dass das Ding genauso funktionierte, wie der Asgardianer ihm erzählt hatte! Denn andernfalls wäre es Loki sicher nicht im Traum eingefallen, vor ihm, Tony Stark, einem gewöhnlichen Sterblichen, auf die Knie zu fallen…  
Stark wurde es heiss und kalt. Er merkte, dass die Hand, in der er den Stab hielt, zu zittern begann. Zum Glück hielt Loki den Kopf wieder gesenkt, sodass er das nicht mitbekam. 

Aber Lokis überraschende Gefügigkeit war nur die eine Seite des Schocks, den Tony soeben erlebte. Die andere Seite war seine Stimme gewesen. Auch wenn er nur zwei Worte gesprochen hatte, war es Tony so vorgekommen, als bringe der Mann kaum die Kraft zum Sprechen auf. Und seine Stimme hatte uralt geklungen – so, als würde sie aus einem Grab kommen…

Stark musste sich zwingen, daran zu denken, wer Loki war und was er getan hatte. Er bemühte sich, die Bilder aus Stuttgart und vor allem aus New York wieder aus dem Gedächtnis zu holen. Bilder von Tod, Zerstörung, Angst, Verzweiflung… und das alles verursacht von dem Mann, der nun vor ihm am Boden lag. ‘Kein Mitleid!’ sagte sich Tony energisch, ‘fang bloss nicht an, mit dem Mistkerl Mitleid zu haben!’

«Stark?» Tony war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um zu realisieren, dass Loki sprach. «Ich bin sicher, dass es riesigen Spass macht, mich so zu sehen, aber…» Er stockte, biss sich auf die Lippen. «Haben sie noch was anderes mit mir vor, oder soll ich es mir am Boden gemütlich machen?»

Tony starrte ihn an, neigte sich ein wenig zu ihm hinunter und starrte weiter. Loki hob das Gesicht, blickte ihm aber nicht in die Augen. Die Worte hätte man als Spott abtun können… Wenn sie nicht so absolut kraft- und tonlos geklungen hätten. So vollkommen resigniert.

Stark bemühte sich, resolut zu bleiben. "Ich möchte nur wissen, wie du dich jetzt fühlst. Jetzt, wo du derjenige bist, der im Staub liegt - und nicht wir Menschen. Na, sag schon: wie ist das so?"

Loki schloss die Augen. "Lustig natürlich, was sonst..." Wieder diese absolut kraftlose Stimme ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Spott darin.

Tony zwang seine jäh aufflammende Betroffenheit nieder und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. "Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen." Seine Augen verengten sich. "Eigentlich bist du ziemlich frech, wenn man's genau nimmt."

Der Mann am Boden zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen. "Wenn sie das denken, wissen sie ja, wie sie mich bestrafen können..."

"Das werde ich, wenn du mir weiterhin solche Antworten gibst." Als Loki nun doch ganz leise zu zittern begann, schlich sich ein grimmiges Lächeln um Starks Mund. "Aber für den Moment habe ich genug von dir. Mein Roboter wird dich jetzt in deine Räumlichkeiten bringen. Und versuch ja keine Tricks: du würdest es bereuen, glaub mir."

Er schnippte mit dem Finger, und ein Roboter auf Rädern rollte herein. Loki erhob sich langsam und musterte Tony trübe. "Hast du mich verstanden?" fragte dieser hart. Loki nickte erschöpft. "Ja, natürlich - nur zu gut."

Als er draussen war, starrte Tony Stark noch lange auf den Punkt, an dem sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.


	4. Machtspiele

«Kannst du putzen?» fragte Tony Stark am folgenden Morgen herausfordernd.

Loki glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. «W… was?»

«Putzen.» Stark kam näher, ein gemeines Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Den Stab hielt er in der rechten Hand, so, dass Loki ihn deutlich sehen konnte. Der Asgardianer starrte wie erwartet auf das Ding und wurde ziemlich blass. Gut so – sollte der Schuft ruhig zittern!

Tony hatte eine miese Nacht hinter sich und eine Riesenwut im Bauch. Alpträume hatten ihn geplagt, solche von der Art, wie er sie schon öfters gehabt hatte: von Horden von Aliens, die über die Erde herfielen und Menschen zu Tausenden niedermetzelten. Und mittendrin, lachend und triumphierend, Loki.

Nun – die Realität sah zum Glück etwas anders aus! Und heute morgen war Tony so richtig schön in Stimmung, um dem Bastard zu zeigen, was es für Konsequenzen haben konnte, wenn man sich mit den falschen Leuten anlegte.

Lokis Entsetzen währte jedoch nur flüchtig, dann verengten sich seine Augen. Er war nicht gewillt, einfach so nach Starks Pfeife zu tanzen. Auch er hatte eine schlechte Nacht hinter sich, doch anders als Tony hatte er weder geschlafen noch geträumt, sondern sich die wenigen Minuten, in denen er Iron Man damals erlebt hatte, nochmals genau vor Augen geführt. 

Stark war zwar schnell mit hochtrabenden Worten und konnte durchaus knallhart sein, aber er war kein Unmensch. Loki schalt sich selbst einen Narren, dass er gestern derart vor ihm gekuscht hatte – doch das würde er nicht nochmals tun. Denn inzwischen bezweifelte er, dass Stark die Waffe in seiner Hand einsetzen würde. 

Oder nicht wenigstens schnellstens stoppen würde, wenn er sah, was sie ausrichtete.

Vielleicht brauchte es also einfach nur ein wenig Durchhaltevermögen, um den Menschen so weit es ging zu manipulieren. 

Loki war noch immer schwach und hatte auch nach wie vor Schmerzen, aber er wäre kein Halbgott gewesen, wenn er nicht wenigstens den Versuch unternommen hätte, dem Mann vor ihm zu zeigen, wer hier der eigentliche Herr war… Naja, zumindest wenn es nach ihm ging.

«Nein, ich kann nicht putzen.» erwiderte er und hoffte, dass seine Stimme fest genug klang, um selbstsicher zu wirken. Ganz so überzeugt wie er sich gab, war er nicht – aber er würde vor sich selbst ausspucken, wenn er nicht wenigstens versuchte, sich zu behaupten. «Und ich habe auch ganz sicher nicht vor, es zu lernen.»

Starks Augenbrauen fuhren in die Höhe. «Oh… wir sind bockig heute Morgen!» Da erwischte ihn der Dreckskerl jetzt aber garantiert auf dem falschen Fuss. «Du wirst putzen, mein Freund. Auch wenn das normalerweise meine Roboter übernehmen: ab heute wird das deine Aufgabe sein. Und es wird mir Spass machen, dir dabei zuzusehen.» Ein eisiges Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, das seine Augen jedoch nicht erreichte.

Loki ignorierte es. «Träumen sie weiter, Stark.»

Iron Mans Züge verhärteten sich. Er kam zwei Schritte näher und sagte gefährlich leise: «Reiz mich besser nicht, du Bastard. Denn eines kannst du mir glauben: wenn du nicht sofort spurst, werde ich rausfinden, was das Ding hier wirklich mit dir anstellt.» Er hob den Stab auf Augenhöhe und musterte Loki scharf.

Dieser fühlte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiss ausbrach. Aber er dachte nicht im Traum daran, jetzt aufzugeben. «Stark, kommen sie, das wäre doch gegen ihre Überzeugungen…» spottete er. «Folter… und das beim noblen und edelmütigen Iron Man? Ts, ts, das passt doch nicht wirklich!»

«Folter?» Tony, den Lokis Worte im ersten Moment fast zum Explodieren gebracht hatten, wurde auf einmal ganz ruhig. Ein unheimliches Funkeln stahl sich in seine Augen. «Ich weiss ja noch gar nicht, ob das überhaupt stimmt.» Als Loki etwas einwerfen wollte, hob er die andere Hand und fragte schneidend: «Zum letzten Mal: gehorchst du jetzt, oder wollen wir zwei das Ding da testen?»

Loki spürte mit allen Fasern seines Seins, dass es ein Fehler war – doch er konnte nicht anders als zu antworten: «Ich putze ganz sicher nicht ihren Dreck weg.»

Die beiden Männer massen sich – und dann berührte Tony die Spitze des Stabes und drehte daran. Er tat es langsam und beinahe genüsslich…

…und im selben Moment verdichtete sich der Schmerz, der immer noch in Loki tobte, zu derselben absoluten Höllenqual, die er schon in Asgard zu spüren bekommen hatte. Er keuchte und wich an die hinter ihm liegende Wand zurück, stützte sich ab im Versuch, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. ‘Durchhalten,’ schoss es bei jeder Schmerzwelle durch sein Gehirn, ‘Stark wird bald schwach werden.’

Doch er irrte sich: Tony Stark, der zwar durchaus kein grausamer Mensch war, machte diesmal eine Ausnahme. Zu viel hatte er gesehen und gehört von dem, was Lokis Attacke in New York und vor allem bei unzähligen Menschen angerichtet hatte. Er hatte von Toten, Verletzten, Verstümmelten gehört, hatte Bilder gesehen, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatten… 

Aus diesem Grund verschloss er sein Herz jetzt vor den immer deutlicher sichtbar werdenden Qualen des Asgardianers.

Ausserdem war ihm völlig klar, dass dies hier eine Machtprobe darstellte. Und wenn er Loki nicht gleich hier und jetzt klar machte, dass es keinen Pardon gab, hatte er ein für alle Mal verloren. So gesehen blieb ihm also nicht mal eine Wahl: selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er nicht aufhören können, bevor sein ‘Sklave’ einrenkte.

Doch er wollte gar nicht.

Tony versuchte nur wenige Minuten lang, die Gefühle von eisiger Genugtuung, die ihn zu durchfluten begannen, zu unterdrücken. Dann gestand er sich ehrlicherweise ein, dass er diese Empfindungen genoss… und dass Loki nichts anderes verdient hatte. Ausserdem: er quälte ihn ja nicht einfach zum Spass, sondern weil der Kerl allen Ernstes geglaubt hatte, hier noch eine grosse Klappe schwingen zu können. 

Aber nicht mit ihm: er war Iron Man, und Loki würde jetzt lernen, dass er genauso ‘eisern’ sein konnte, wie es sein Name verhiess!

Loki, der sich noch immer an der Wand abstützte, versuchte krampfhaft, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Er keuchte immer stärker und schaffte es kaum noch, ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. ‘Reiss dich zusammen,’ schalt er sich selbst, ‘sei kein Baby… Stark wird das nicht durchziehen.’

Doch wenige Sekunden später fühlte er, wie seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben. Die Schmerzen wurden so stark, dass es ihn buchstäblich von den Beinen riss. Als er kraftlos an der Wand entlang zu Boden sank, konnte er auch ein lautes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Verflucht, wie lange würde der Kerl noch standhaft bleiben?

Lokis ganzer Körper schien wieder zu explodieren, wie damals, als er am Pranger gehangen hatte und ausgepeitscht worden war. Jede Nervenzelle in ihm schien in Flammen zu stehen, und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich, als ob er von innen heraus zerrissen würde. So sehr er es auch versuchte – irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr verhindern, dass er nicht nur am Boden kniete, sondern der Länge nach hingestreckt dalag. Seine Hand krallte sich in den glatten Marmor unter ihm, und als die nächste Schmerzwelle durch seinen Körper jagte, schrie er auf.

Stark begann nun doch langsam zu zittern. Die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle tobten in ihm, doch er würde nicht aufhören. Nicht, bevor er nicht den Sieg über Loki errungen hätte. Das war er sich selbst – das war er der ganzen Menschheit schuldig!  
Doch als Lokis Schreie immer lauter wurden, musste Tony seine gesamte Willenskraft zusammenkratzen, um hart zu bleiben. Er musste sich immer wieder vor Augen malen, was der Kerl da am Boden alles verbrochen hatte, um dem grausamen Spiel nicht doch ein Ende zu bereiten. 

Lokis Körper zuckte, seine Augen waren in grauenhaftem Schmerz geweitet und starrten ins Leere, und das Schreien ging nach langen, entsetzlichen Minuten schliesslich in ein kraftloses Stöhnen über… Er biss sich auf die Lippen und in die Hand, um die Qualen irgendwie auszuhalten – und dann kam der Moment, wo Stark zu ahnen begann, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Als Loki kaum noch Stöhnen konnte und nach Atem zu ringen begann wie ein Ertrinkender, als Tränen in seine Augen schossen, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, und als seine rechte Hand sich zitternd nach Tony auszustrecken begann, wusste Iron Man mit Sicherheit, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Und richtig: wenige Sekunden später hörte er Loki etwas sagen.

Es dauerte allerdings fast eine Minute, bis er die schwachen gestammelten Worte auch verstehen konnte: «Stark… hören sie auf. Sie haben… gewonnen. Ich tue… was sie… wollen.»

Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte – oder wollte – stieg eine Welle heissen Triumphs in Iron Man auf. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte süffisant: «Ich habe dich nicht genau verstanden, Sklave.» Das Wort ‘Sklave’ betonte er mit sichtlichem Genuss. «Was hast du eben gesagt?»

Loki biss sich auf die Lippen. Am liebsten hätte er vor sich selbst ausgespuckt – aber er hatte jetzt begriffen, dass Stark erst aufhören würde, wenn er einlenkte. Die Erkenntnis erfüllte ihn mit eisigem Schrecken, und demütiger, als er es gewollt hatte, wiederholte er schwach seine Worte. Oder versuchte es zumindest: er brauchte drei Anläufe, bis er es schaffte. Und das nicht nur wegen der Schmerzen…

«Kannst du auch bitte sagen?» fragte Stark ungerührt.

Loki zuckte zusammen und versuchte, den Kopf zu heben. Es gelang ihm nicht. Abscheu vor sich selbst stieg in ihm hoch, doch er konnte einfach nicht mehr. «B… bitte.» stiess er hervor. «Hören sie auf…»

«Wieso?» Starks Brauen hoben sich, und er dachte gar nicht daran, den Bastard allzu schnell von seinen Qualen zu erlösen. «Heisst das, dass du mir gehorchen willst?»

Lokis Hand krallte sich wieder in den Boden. Er nickte, während ein Keuchen aus ihm herausbrach.

«Ich habe dich nicht verstanden.»

Der Kerl genoss das! Loki schalt sich einen Narren, dass er Stark derart falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Aber inzwischen war er wieder an dem Punkt angelangt, wo die Qualen jegliche Demütigung bei weitem überstiegen. Doch als er seine ganze, noch verbliebene Kraft zusammen nahm, um Iron Man zu geben, was dieser von ihm hören wollte, geschah es…

Auch Tony spürte es sofort, wenngleich er auch nicht wusste, was es genau bedeutete. Aber er fühlte, dass etwas von ihm ausging und sich auf Loki übertrug. Seine ganzen Emotionen, um genau zu sein. 

Es war allerdings weitaus mehr als nur das. Ja, Loki konnte auf einmal genau spüren, was Iron Man empfand, wenn er ihn ansah: der ganze Zorn eines Gerechten ergoss sich über ihm. Aber gleichzeitig sah er auch die Bilder, die Tony Stark gesehen hatte – Bilder von schreienden, verzweifelten Menschen, die versuchten, den Chitauri zu entkommen und es doch nicht schafften. Bilder von Toten, Verstümmelten, Verwaisten und Verlorenen…

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, doch die geballte Macht dieser Übertragung war so stark, dass Loki erneut einen lauten Schrei ausstiess, ohne es zu merken. Seine Augen weiteten sich in schierem Horror, ehe er in sich zusammensackte.

Stark, der zwar keine Ahnung hatte, was eben passiert war – aber es zumindest in gewisser Hinsicht zu ahnen begann, als er Loki beobachtete – atmete kurz und heftig. «Gehorchst du mir nun?» fragte er ein zweites Mal scharf.

«J… ja.» Loki hatte keine Ahnung, ob Stark ihn überhaupt hören konnte, so schwach und tonlos kam ihm die eigene Stimme vor. «I… ich gehorche.»

«Gut.» Ein letztes tiefes Durchatmen, dann drehte Tony wieder am Stab, beendete die Peinigung.

Was nicht bedeutete, dass Lokis Qualen vorbei waren. 

Es kamen lediglich keine neuen mehr hinzu…


	5. Hin- und Hergerissen

Einen Drink… Tony brauchte jetzt dringend einen Drink. Es war ihm egal, dass es noch Vormittag war – er musste jetzt unbedingt etwas starkes, brennendes in seiner Kehle fühlen, oder er würde durchdrehen. Mit der letzten Beherrschung, die er noch aufbringen konnte, schaffte er es, Jarvis ein paar Anweisungen Loki betreffend zu geben, und rauschte dann davon. Nicht, ohne ihm noch zu sagen, dass er bald zurückkommen werde, um zu sehen, wie er sich so machte als neue Putzfrau… 

Der Spott klang ihm jedoch hohl und falsch in den Ohren, und während er eine Flasche besten Whiskys öffnete und das erste Glas in einem Zug austrank, hallten immer noch Lokis Schreie in seinem Inneren nach…

Zum Glück war Pepper auf einem Kongress und würde erst in fünf Wochen zurückkommen. Die hätte das nämlich keine zwei Minuten ausgehalten – oder besser gesagt: es gar nicht erst zugelassen.

Jetzt, wo er allein war, zitterte Tony am ganzen Körper. Was hatte er da eben gemacht? Das war er doch nicht… das wollte er nicht sein! Aber andererseits: hätte er nachgegeben, wäre er jetzt verraten und verkauft.

Er raufte sich die Haare und verfluchte Odin und seine dämlichen Ideen… Aber trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ein Teil von ihm die Situation genoss – was ihn Odin gleich noch mehr verfluchen liess. Und ganz egal, was er persönlich von Loki halten mochte: so etwas tat ein Vater doch einfach nicht mit seinem Sohn! Auch nicht mit seinem Adoptivsohn.

Jarvis Stimme riss Tony aus seinen Gedanken. «Er rührt sich noch nicht, Sir. Ich habe ihm wie sie mir aufgetragen hatten erklärt, was sie von ihm verlangen, aber er sagt, er brauche noch ein paar Minuten, bis er aufstehen könne.»

«Ach ja?» Schlagartig ebbten Tonys unterschwellige Schuldgefühle wieder ab. Hatte der Bastard immer noch nicht begriffen? Versuchte er weiterhin, ihm zu trotzen? 

Klar, natürlich: er, Tony Stark, war ja schliesslich nur ein kleiner, unbedeutender Sterblicher. Wie hatte Loki die Menschen einst so schön genannt? Ameisen! Und vor solch unbedeutenden Kreaturen kuschte ein Halbgott wie Loki aus Asgard natürlich nicht!

Wut löste alle anderen Empfindungen ab, die in Tony getobt hatten, und er schwang sich aus seinem Sessel hoch. «Danke, Jarvis. Ich kümmere mich selbst darum.» sagte er und ging zurück zu Loki. Wenn er es drauf anlegen wollte, bitte. Er würde dem Schuft jetzt ein für alle Mal zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hatte…

Als er bei ihm ankam, machte er sich daher gar nicht erst die Mühe, um den heissen Brei herum zu reden. Er hielt den Stab wieder in der Hand und zischte: «Wenn du jetzt nicht augenblicklich spurst, fangen wir nochmal von vorne an.»

Loki, immer noch am Boden, hob den Kopf. Als Tony sein Gesicht sah, stutzte er: es war immer noch schmerzverzerrt, und auf der Stirn zeichneten sich kleine Schweisstropfen ab. «Stark, b… bitte… Ich werde ja… tun was… sie wollen. I… ich brauche nur… noch einen Moment, um….. wieder auf die… Beine zu kommen.»

Tony musterte ihn scharf. Er war offensichtlich dabei, sich an einem der Beistelltische im Raum hochzuziehen. Das linke Bein vorgestreckt, das andere noch auf den Knien, versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Stark war irritiert. «Ich habe doch aufgehört. Also lass das Theater und tu nicht so, als ob du immer noch Schmerzen hättest.»

Über Lokis Gesicht huschte ganz flüchtig ein ironisches Lächeln. «Natürlich habe… ich immer noch… Schmerzen.» gab er leise zurück. Seine Stimme kratzte. «Das… wird auch noch… ein Weilchen so bleiben. Oder… dachten sie, die werden…. auch einfach so… abgestellt...?»

Seine Stimme klang genauso schmerzverzerrt wie sein Gesicht aussah, und Tony gewann den Eindruck, dass er kaum die Kraft zum Sprechen gehabt hatte. Ohne dass er es wollte, fuhr ihm der Schreck durch die Glieder. Er hatte angenommen, dass für Loki die Sache ausgestanden wäre, wenn er aufhörte, ihn mit dem Stab zu quälen. Konnte es sein, dass dem nicht so war? Wenn das stimmte, dann war die Macht, die er über ihn hatte, ja noch weitaus erschreckender…

Da fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein, was Thor noch über seinen Bruder gesagt hatte: dass dieser nämlich ein hervorragender Schauspieler sei. «Loki hat mehr als einmal alle an der Nase herumgeführt,» hatte er ihnen berichtet. «Sogar unseren Vater, der sich rühmt, hinter jede Lüge blicken zu können. Aber beim Gott der Lügen hatte sogar er keine Chance.»

Die Wut löste Tonys Betroffenheit wieder ab. Doch da immerhin die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Loki nicht log – denn tief in seinem Inneren ahnte Iron Man, dass der Kerl zu klug war, um nicht kapiert zu haben, dass mit ihm nicht zu spassen war – beschloss er, einen anderen Kurs einzulegen. Er zauberte ein spöttisches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und sagte: «Es tut also immer noch ein bischen weh..?» Ihm war klar, dass dies die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts war, sollte Loki die Wahrheit sagen, doch so langsam kam er wieder in Fahrt. Er genoss es, zu sehen, wie der Asgardianer sich auf die Lippen biss, und fuhr fort: «Schön und gut, das hast du dir ja selbst zuzuschreiben. Aber weisst du, es ist letzten Endes gar nicht so wichtig, ob du nun auf die Beine kommst oder nicht…» Kleine Kunstpause – ah, Loki zuckte zusammen, gut, «Du sollst ja den Boden putzen, wie du von Jarvis gehört hast. Und das, mein Lieber, geht genauso gut auf den Knien. Oder besser gesagt…» Tonys Lächeln verschwand, als der Zorn in ihm eisiger und eisiger wurde, «…befehle ich dir jetzt, die Arbeit auf deinen Knien zu erledigen. Unabhängig davon, ob du nun aufstehen kannst oder nicht. Denn weisst du, wir Menschen haben da so ein Sprichwort: wer nicht hören kann, muss fühlen!»

Lokis bleiches Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur blasser, doch dann schloss er nur kurz die Augen, fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Geste über die Stirn und erwiderte tonlos: «Wie sie… wünschen.»

Tony klappte der Kiefer runter. Womit auch immer er gerechnet hatte – mit einer solch resignierten Reaktion bestimmt nicht! Doch da er immer noch hin- und hergerissen war zwischen Betroffenheit und Unglauben, schnauzte er: «Das ist für deinen lächerlichen Versuch, mein Mitleid erregen zu wollen, indem du so tust, als ob du immer noch…»

«Ihr Mitleid?» unterbrach ihn Loki mit schwacher Stimme. Sein Gesicht hob sich wieder, und Stark erkannte die ehrliche Überraschung darauf. Dann stiess Loki ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen aus und fügte hinzu: «Keine Angst: darauf… hoffe ich bestimmt… nicht!»

«Du tust gut daran, nicht darauf zu hoffen.» gab Stark zurück, obwohl er sich nicht so sicher war, dass er nicht innert kürzester Zeit genau das empfinden würde… Aber er behielt seine eiserne Ruhe und schloss: «Ich werde jetzt zurück zu meiner Bar gehen und mir einen Drink holen. Danach komme ich zurück. Und wehe, ich finde dich dann nicht bei der Arbeit vor.»

Sprach’s und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Doch als er draussen war und die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, musste er sich erst einmal kraftlos an der Wand abstützen. Seine Knie fühlten sich an wie Gummi, und er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Nein – er konnte Odin definitiv nicht ausstehen!

\-------------------------------------

In Lokis Ohren rauschte es, und als Stark ihm sagte, dass seine künstliche Intelligenz namens Jarvis ihm nun erklären würde, was er zu tun habe, und dass er, Stark, gleich zurück wäre, um ihm bei der Arbeit zuzusehen, wurde ihm beinahe übel. Das also war aus ihm geworden: ein von Schmerzen gepeinigtes, zitterndes Wrack, das als Prügelknabe für Tony Starks Launen herhalten durfte.

Doch dann hätte er beinahe aufgelacht, als ihm einfiel, dass er das doch schliesslich gewusst – oder zumindest geahnt – hatte. Persönlicher Sklave eines Avengers: mit was sonst konnte er denn wohl rechnen?

Feine Schweissperlen zeichneten sich auf seiner Stirn ab, als er langsam versuchte, sich aufzurichten. Es gelang ihm erst beim vierten Anlauf, den kleinen Beistelltisch in der Nähe zu erreichen, um sich daran hochziehen zu können, und Jarvis Anweisungen zu folgen kostete ihn beinahe übermenschliche Kraft. Noch immer dröhnte sein Kopf, als hause ein Schwarm Bienen darin.

Als einer von Starks kleinen Dummies einen Putzeimer mit Lappen vor ihm abstellte, krallten Lokis Finger sich in den Tisch. ‘Nicht durchdrehen,’ schoss es durch seinen Kopf. ‘Jetzt einfach nicht durchdrehen.’

Doch das war leichter gedacht als getan, vor allem, wenn man nicht wie gewünscht endlich mit der Arbeit begann. Nicht beginnen konnte, weil man schlicht noch immer nicht auf die Füsse gekommen war…¨

Eine Schmerzwelle nach der anderen schwappte durch Lokis Körper, als er es stöhnend und quälend langsam wenigstens auf die Knie schaffte. Als Jarvis monotone Stimme ihn fragte, warum er nicht endlich aufstand, entfuhr ihm dann doch ein unkontrolliertes Lachen. Es klang jedoch fast mehr wie ein Aufschluchzen. «Ich… würde ja… gerne…» erwiderte er gepresst. «A… aber ich brauche… noch einen Moment… da dein Boss… so viel Vergnügen… am Quälen hatte.»

«Sie haben immer noch Schmerzen?»

«N… natürlich!» Was dachte dieser digitale Idiot denn, aus welchem Grund er noch immer auf den Knien war?

Wie zu erwarten gewesen, stand wenige Augenblicke später Tony Stark vor ihm. Loki vermied es, ihn anzusehen, denn auf den triumphierenden Ausdruck auf Starks Gesicht konnte er gut verzichten. Er kam sich auch so schon vor wie ein Wurm! Doch als Stark ihm offensichtlich nicht zu glauben schien, dass die Sache nicht einfach damit gegessen war, dass er den Stab abstellte, hob er doch überrascht den Kopf. Er bekam kaum richtig mit, was er ihm antwortete, weil ihn im selben Moment die schreckliche Erkenntnis durchzuckte, dass Iron Man ihm kein Wort glaubte. Und was das bedeuten konnte, war klar: er würde sein Folterspielzeug nochmals einsetzen… 

Kalter Schweiss brach ihm aus, und er fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Krampfhaft versuchte er, sie nieder zu drücken, doch es gelang ihm kaum.

Als Stark wieder sprach, dauerte es daher einen Moment, bis er begriff, was er sagte. «…ist es letzten Endes gar nicht so wichtig, ob du nun auf die Beine kommst oder nicht… den Boden zu putzen geht genauso gut auf den Knien.»

Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen… Nettes Sprichwort – und sehr passend. Loki verfluchte sich zum x-ten Mal dafür, dass er es auf dieses Machtspielchen hatte ankommen lassen. Dann griff er resigniert zum Putzlappen und tat kraftlos, was man von ihm erwartete. 

Und während der Boden unter ihm immer sauberer wurde, wurde die dunkle Verzweiflung in ihm immer schwärzer und schwärzer… 

Mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor fragte er sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis er den Verstand verlor!


	6. Schuld

Am nächsten Tag war alles anders. Tony spürte es sofort, noch bevor er es sah. Loki war wie erstarrt und tat wortlos, was er von ihm verlangte. Stark musterte ihn scharf und fragte sich im ersten Moment, ob der Asgardianer ein Spiel mit ihm trieb. Doch je länger er ihn beobachtete, desto sicherer war er, dass Lokis Resignation nicht vorgetäuscht war. 

Nur – was konnte das ausgelöst haben? Gestern war er ihm nicht sonderlich gefügig vorgekommen, auch dann nicht, als er schliesslich (endlich!) gehorcht hatte. Was also war in der Zwischenzeit geschehen, dass Loki so wirkte, als hätte er… aufgegeben?

Im nächsten Moment rief sich Stark zur Ordnung: was immer der Grund für Lokis plötzlichen Gehorsam war – es konnte ihm doch völlig egal sein. Er spurte ohne Widerspruch: was wollte man mehr?

Zumindest versuchte Tony sich einzureden, dass es ihm egal war, ob es dafür einen Auslöser gab und wenn ja, welchen…

Doch seine Intuition täuschte Stark nicht: Loki hatte in dieser Nacht tatsächlich etwas erlebt, was ihn verändert hatte.

Wenn man Träume denn als ‘Erlebnis’ bezeichnen konnte.

\----------------------------

Loki träumte. Zumindest musste es ein Traum sein, denn da er keine Magie mehr besass, war es ja ansonsten unmöglich, dass er sich gerade ausserhalb seines Körpers befand. Dass er auf sich selbst herabsah, wie er da in seinem Gefängnis lag, als wäre es ein Fremder, den er betrachtete. Dass sich alles plötzlich seltsam leicht anfühlte, dass die Schmerzen nur noch einer nebelhaften Erinnerung glichen... Es konnte auch nur in einem Traum geschehen, dass er auf einmal emporgehoben und weggetragen wurde, nur um sich dann auf der Terrasse des Stark Towers wiederzufinden. Ganz flüchtig spürte er Verwirrung, doch dann wurde das Bild klarer, und er sah sich selbst in voller Rüstung dastehen. Sah sich auf New York hinunterblicken, in jenem Moment, als die Attacke auf die Stadt begann. Und eine Sekunde lang spürte er dasselbe Triumphgefühl, das er damals, in diesem Augenblick, empfunden hatte. Doch es verschwand sofort, als er das Zischen unzähliger Chitauri-Flugobjekte hörte, die an ihm vorbeirauschten und die Stadt beschossen.

Hätte er es gekonnt, hätte er sich wohl die Augen gerieben. Ja, das musste ein Traum sein...

Aber warum wirkte dann alles so furchtbar echt, als würde es gerade in diesem Moment geschehen? Und warum befand er sich auf einmal nicht mehr auf dem Stark Tower, sondern mitten unter den schreienden, völlig verzweifelten Menschen? Warum war er plötzlich einer von ihnen, rannte um sein Leben genau wie sie und wusste in seiner Panik nicht, ob er nach rechts oder links ausweichen sollte? Suchte in haltloser Verwirrung nach einem Unterschlupf, einer Möglichkeit, den tödlichen Laserstrahlen dieser unheimlichen Ausserirdischen zu entgehen? Und wenn es ein Traum war: warum fühlte er die Angst dieser Leute, als wäre es seine eigene? Warum sah er das ganze Inferno plötzlich durch ihre Augen?

Ein kleines Mädchen stand auf einmal vor ihm - wie aus dem Nichts erschienen - und starrte ihn an. Fragend, vorwurfsvoll, klagend... Loki hätte beinahe nach Luft geschnappt. Dieser Blick! Er frass sich direkt in sein Gehirn wie ein Dolchstoss. Doch als er die Hand nach dem Kind ausstreckte, verschwand es vor seinen Augen. Löste sich in Nichts auf, als habe es niemals existiert. Und doch blieb etwas zurück: Schmerz. Ein allumfassender, nicht nur körperlicher Schmerz, der das kleine Mädchen völlig umfangen gehabt hatte...

Auf einmal fühlte Loki noch einen ganz anderen, genauso intensiven Schmerz. Ihm war, als würde er auseinander gerissen, als würde er buchstäblich in seine Einzelteile vergehen. Er sah an sich hinunter, doch er war unversehrt. Als er die Augen wieder hob, erkannte er entsetzt, dass dies allerdings nicht für den Mann vor ihm galt. Den rund fünfzigjähren Mann, der soeben von einer Chitauri-Laserwaffe getroffen worden war und innert Sekunden zu einem Häufchen Staub zerglühte. Loki keuchte. Er wand sich und versuchte verzweifelt, diesem Alptraum zu entrinnen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Der Traum – wenn es denn einer war! – hielt ihn fest und zeigte ihm unbarmherzig seine Opfer... Alle seine Opfer. Zeigte ihm ihre Qualen, ihre Ängste, ihre Verzweiflung... und liess sie zu seinen eigenen werden.

Keuchend wachte er auf und brauchte einige Minuten, bis er wieder wusste, wo er war: tief unten im Stark Tower, in einem kleinen, abgesicherten Raum, in dem er jetzt schon die zweite Nacht verbrachte. Schweiss stand auf seiner Stirn, und sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt. 

Die Gefühle, die jetzt in ihm tobten, waren derart schrecklich, dass sogar seine immer noch sehr starken Schmerzen in den Hintergrund traten. Er hatte so etwas noch nie empfunden, und er brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er begriff, was ihn da innerlich auseinander zu reissen schien…

Schuld. Grauenhafte, entsetzliche Schuld.

Das war der Grund dafür, dass er an diesem Morgen wie betäubt war. Als Stark ihm erneut zu Putzen befahl, tat er es einfach – und nicht einmal die spöttisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen des Mannes konnten ihn in diesem Moment treffen. Immer wieder sah er die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht vor sich… Bilder aus einem Traum, der kein Traum gewesen war.

Damals, als er New York angegriffen hatte, hatte er keinen Gedanken an die Menschen verschwendet, welche die Attacke treffen würde. Sie waren ihm absolut gleichgültig gewesen. Angetrieben von etwas, das er immer weniger überhaupt noch nachvollziehen konnte, war er blind gewesen für die Zerstörung, die er anrichtete. Nur einmal, ganz flüchtig, hatte so etwas wie ein Hauch von Vernunft durch sein von Hass umnebeltes Gehirn geweht: als Thor ihn bei ihrem Kampf auf dem Stark Tower gepackt und beschworen hatte, der Sache ein Ende zu setzen. «Gemeinsam können wir es, Bruder,» hatte er gesagt. Und flüchtig – ganz flüchtig – hatte Loki nachgeben wollen. Eine innere Stimme hatte ihm zugeflüstert ‘lenk ein, tu es’! Doch er hatte sie niedergedrückt und weitergemacht…

Vor seinen Augen begann es zu flimmern, und er hörte kaum, dass Stark – zum wievielten Male eigentlich? – darüber spottete, wie brav er heute Morgen doch war. Seine Hand, die den Boden wischte, zitterte… Aber aus weitaus entsetzlicheren Gründen als der Demütigung, der er unterzogen wurde.

Diese Schreie. Sie hallten in ihm wider. Vor allem die der Kinder. Er musste sie doch damals auch gehört haben, doch er hatte sie entweder ausgeblendet oder schlicht nicht hören wollen…

Jetzt aber hörte er sie so deutlich, als ob sie immer noch erklingen würden. Und am Ende dieses Tages war er soweit, dass er Tony Stark Recht geben musste: er war ein Scheusal und bekam, was er verdiente.

Nur nutzte das seinen Opfern leider nicht das Geringste. Denn egal, was Stark noch so alles mit ihm anstellen mochte: nichts davon brachte auch nur einen der Toten zurück, die er auf dem Gewissen hatte.


	7. Unerwarteter Besuch

Tony fühlte sich unbehaglich. Er redete sich ein, das Richtige zu tun, und spottete sogar ein paar Mal über Lokis plötzliche Gefügigkeit (so brav heute Morgen..?), aber eigentlich war er mit sich selbst alles andere als im Reinen.

Hinzu kam, dass er genau wusste, dass er Loki eigentlich zu weitaus Besserem brauchen konnte als dazu, seine ohnehin immer blank geputzten Räume sauber zu halten. Er wusste von Thor, welch kluger Kopf sein Bruder war, und es gab durchaus die eine oder andere Sache, wo Loki ihm vermutlich sogar eine grosse Hilfe sein konnte. Schliesslich hatte er ihn nun mal hier… da konnte sich der Kerl ja genauso gut richtig nützlich machen.

Doch was Tonys Unbehagen eigentlich auslöste war die resignierte Haltung seines ‘Sklaven’. Bis gestern hatte Loki auf ihn – trotz allem – nicht wirklich den Eindruck eines gebrochenen Menschen (pardon: Asgardianers) gemacht, aber heute Morgen kam er ihm so vor. Stark hätte sich zwar gerne eingeredet, dass es wegen dem war, was er gestern mit ihm angestellt hatte, doch er ahnte, dass dem nicht so war. Denn in diesem Fall hätte er ja bereits gestern so reagiert. Nein, irgendetwas musste in der Nacht geschehen sein, aber Tony konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was…

Er überliess Loki seiner Arbeit und ging ein paar Stockwerke höher in sein geräumiges Büro. Dort setzte er sich an den Monitor und liess das Video der Überwachungskamera laufen, die – wie überall im Gebäude – natürlich auch in Lokis Kammer eingebaut war. Zunächst zeigte sich nichts Aussergewöhnliches, sah man davon ab, dass Loki nicht wirklich schlief, sondern sich stöhnend auf dem Bett hin- und herwälzte. Starks Augen verengten sich: der Kerl wusste nichts von der Kamera, und die Linse war derart versteckt eingebaut, dass er sie eigentlich auch unmöglich bemerkt haben konnte. Was also bedeutete, dass er nichts vorspielte…

Kleine Schweisstropfen bildeten sich auf Tonys Stirn, als er die Szene verfolgte. Gestern war er noch halbwegs überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Loki ihn zu täuschen versuchte – oder dass die Schmerzen, die er noch empfand, höchstens halb so schlimm waren, wie er ihn glauben machen wollte. Aber wenn er sich die Überwachungsvideos jetzt anschaute, zeichnete sich ein ganz anders Bild. Tony spürte plötzlich ein sehr flaues Gefühl im Magen.

Ein Gefühl, das noch intensiver wurde, je länger er zusah. Loki schien sich offensichtlich gegen das Einschlafen zu wehren, doch irgendwann driftete er dann doch weg. Etwa zehn, fünfzehn Minuten lang lag er ruhig da, atmete so lautlos, dass man ihn fast für tot hätte halten können, wenn nicht das Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs gewesen wäre. Doch dann wurde sein Schlaf auf einmal unruhig. Zunächst wälzte er sich bloss wieder hin und her, doch nach wenigen Minuten begann er zu stöhnen, und seine Finger krallten sich in die Matratze. Auf einmal öffneten sich auch seine Augen, doch Tony erkannte, dass er nicht wach war: er schien jedoch, als sei er in einer Art Trance. 

Iron Man kniff die Augen zusammen und rutschte beinahe in den Bildschirm hinein. Dieser Ausdruck auf Lokis Gesicht… Eine eisige Faust griff auf einmal nach seinem Herzen, und er fühlte, wie ihm beinahe schwindlig wurde. 

Nacktes Grauen spiegelte sich auf Lokis Zügen, und in seinen Augen stand blanker Horror. Sein Atem ging rasch und stossweise, fast wie bei einem schwerverwundeten Tier. Und dann setzte Tonys Herzschlag plötzlich einen Moment lang aus, denn jetzt verfärbte sich Lokis Haut langsam…

…und wurde blau! 

Tony blinzelte. Narrten ihn jetzt seine Sinne? Aber nein, was er da sah, war echt: Loki wurde auf einmal blau, und auf seinem Gesicht zeichneten sich feine, gleichmässige Linien ab. Den grössten Schock jedoch versetzten Stark seine Augen: eben noch blau-grün, verfärbten sie sich zu einem leuchtenden Rot. 

Iron Man blieb beinahe die Luft weg – doch dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich daran, dass Thor ihnen erzählt hatte, dass Loki eigentlich aus Jotunheim stammte. Er hatte zwar nicht erwähnt, wie die Bewohner dieses Planeten aussahen (es hatte ihn auch keiner danach gefragt), aber das musste dann wohl die Antwort darauf sein…

Das Ganze dauerte fast eine Stunde. Eine lange, schreckliche Stunde, in der Loki den fürchterlichsten Alptraum zu haben schien, den man sich nur denken konnte. Sofern es denn überhaupt ein Traum war… Denn irgendwie gewann Tony Stark den Eindruck, dass Loki weitaus mehr erlebte als nur einen grässlichen Traum.

Dann aber wurde er langsam wieder ruhiger, und sein Äusseres verwandelte sich auch zurück in das bekannte Gesicht eines Asgardianers. Sein Atem ging wieder ganz ruhig – bis er nach einigen Minuten aufwachte. Zitternd fuhr er sich über die Stirn, und dann winkelte er die Beine an, umschlang sie mit den Armen und vergrub den Kopf im Schoss. 

So blieb er für den Rest der Nacht sitzen.

Auch Tonys Hand zitterte jetzt, als er den Monitor ausschaltete. Du meine Güte: was immer das in dieser Nacht gewesen war – es hatte Loki fertig gemacht! Kein Wunder, dass ihm heute Morgen die Kraft für zynische Sprüche gefehlt hatte…

Gerade als er sich noch den Kopf zermarterte, was er jetzt tun sollte, wurde er durch das Schrillen der Haustürglocke aufgeschreckt. Wer mochte das sein? Er erwartete niemanden.

«Clint!» rief Stark überrascht aus, als Hawkeye alias Clint Barton von Jarvis in sein Büro geleitet wurde. «Was führt dich denn zu mir?» Während er sprach, warf er einen nervösen Blick zur zweiten, hinteren Bürotür. 

«Das ist leider mehr als nur ein reiner Freundschaftsbesuch, Tony.» sagte Clint und liess sich in einen der bequemen Stühle fallen. «Wir haben Lokis Zepter gefunden.»

«Lokis Zepter?» Tony warf einen weiteren Blick zur Tür und hoffte inständig, der eben Genannte würde nicht plötzlich unerwartet auftauchen.

«Ja. Es ist in einer alten Hydra-Basis in der Nähe von Sokovia. Wir müssen es uns unbedingt holen.» Clint schlug die Beine übereinander. «Das Team steht schon bereit. Bis auf Thor... der wollte eigentlich dabei sein, doch sein Vater hat wichtige Dinge für ihn in Asgard zu erledigen. Er ist aber zuversichtlich, dass wir es auch ohne ihn schaffen.»

«Warum sollten wir nicht?» fragte Tony zerstreut.

«Naja... Thor meinte, das Zepter berge ein gefährliches Geheimnis. Er wollte uns gerade berichten, worum es dabei ging, wurde aber mitten im Satz unterbrochen.» Clint erzählte von Thors überraschendem Auftauchen vor zwei Tagen, der Info, die er ihnen geliefert hatte bezüglich Aufenthaltsort des Zepters und dann der plötzlich eintreffenden Delegation aus Asgard, die ihn umgehen – umgehend! – zurückbeordert hatte. Thor hatte nicht mal ausreden können... Die Krieger aus Asgard waren in derart heller Aufregung gewesen, dass sie ihn fast mitgeschleift hatten. «Keine Ahnung, was bei denen los ist,» schloss Clint seinen Bericht. «Aber auf alle Fälle konnte Thor uns nur sagen, dass wir das Zepter unbedingt sicher verwahren müssen, bis er zurückkommen könne, um es nach Asgard zu bringen.»

«Verstehe...» Tonys Blick huschte noch immer zwischen der Tür und Hawkeye hin und her. «...und was willst du nun von mir?»

Clint starrte ihn verblüfft an. «Na, du wirst uns doch sicher begleiten, oder..?»

«Wie..? Äh, na klar.» Stark lachte nervös auf. «Entschuldige, ich war grad ein wenig...»

«...mit deinen Gedanken woanders?» half ihm Hawkeye nach, als er abbrach. «Was ist los, Tony?»

«N..nichts. Hab nur schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles.» Tony schwang sich auf und schob den Freund langsam Richtung Ausgang. «Wann geht’s los?»

«Morgen früh, acht Uhr. Wir treffen uns beim Hauptquartier.»

Tony nickte. «Ich werde da sein.» Er lächelte Clint bekräftigend zu und wünschte ihm dann noch einen schönen Tag. 

Hawkeye, der noch nie so schnell von Tony Stark hinausbugsiert worden war, warf ihm einen letzten irritierten Blick zu, ehe er verschwand.

Als er draussen war, fiel Tony kraftlos zurück in seinen Stuhl. Du meine Güte – Lokis Zepter! 

Das Ding, mit dem Loki aus Clint, Selvig und vielen anderen willenlose Marionetten gemacht hatte... Und das, Thor zufolge, ein Geheimnis barg.

‘Was für ein Geheimnis denn noch ausser dem, dass es offenbar hypnotisieren kann?’ fragte sich Tony zynisch. Dann verschränkte er die Finger ineinander, so fest, dass es weh tat, und versuchte, eine Entscheidung zu fällen...

Thor konnte nicht dabei sein – na gut. 

Aber der wurde auch nicht unbedingt gebraucht...

Denn schliesslich hatte Tony den Experten in Sachen Zepter hier!

Die Frage war nur: sollte er Loki davon erzählen? Und die weitaus grössere Frage: würde der ihm überhaupt antworten?

«Sir.» erklang Jarvis Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. «Sie wissen sicher, dass Loki ihnen die nötigen Informationen über das Zepter liefern kann, nicht wahr?»

Tony lachte kurz und trocken auf. «Ja Kumpel, das weiss ich.»

«Worauf warten sie dann noch?»

Gute Frage... Tony zog sich hoch. «Hast Recht: schauen wir mal, was mein Sklave dazu zu sagen hat.» Er betonte das Wort ‘Sklave’ mit beissendem Sarkasmus. Doch während er nach unten ging, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er in Loki vieles sehen konnte...

...aber so etwas wie einen Sklaven gewiss nicht.

Ja, wenn er ganz ehrlich sein wollte, fühlte er sich ihm nach wie vor hoffnungslos unterlegen. Und das in jeder Hinsicht.

Stark straffte sich und atmete tief durch. Sei’s drum: er durfte einfach nicht den Fehler begehen, Loki seine Unsicherheit merken zu lassen. Solange es ihm gelang, den Überlegenen zu spielen, würde schon alles gut gehen.

Zumindest hoffte er das!


	8. Das Geheimnis von Lokis Zepter

Loki zuckte zusammen, als Stark so unverhofft vor ihm stand, und als er ihn aufforderte, in einem der Stühle Platz zu nehmen, verengten sich seine Augen misstrauisch. Was sollte das? Stand Iron Man etwa schon wieder der Sinn nach einem kleinen Spielchen? 

Doch er folgte der Aufforderung, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Wenn Stark mit ihm spielen wollte, hatte er sowieso keine andere Wahl, als mitzumachen.

Aber als der Mann ihn dann fragte, woher eigentlich das Zepter stammte, das er damals beim Angriff auf New York besessen hatte, begann Loki doch innerlich zu zittern. War das Starks Art, den Auftakt zu einer neuen kleinen Foltersitzung zu gestalten?

Vorsichtig antwortete er: «Ich dachte, das wüssten sie bereits. Ich habe es von den Chitauri bekommen...» Den Namen dessen, der es ihm eigentlich gegeben hatte, klammerte er bewusst aus. 

«Ja, ja, natürlich.» Tonys leicht zerstreut klingende Antwort machte Loki klar, dass dies nicht der eigentliche Punkt gewesen war. Sein Zittern verstärkte sich, und er hoffte inständig, dass es nicht sichtbar wurde. Verflucht, er war wirklich zu einem erbärmlichen Wrack geworden!

«Dieses Zepter... besitzt besondere Kräfte, oder?» fuhr Stark fort. Seltsamerweise vermied er es, Loki anzuschauen.

Dessen Brauen hoben sich überrascht. «Das wissen sie doch ebenfalls.» Fast hätte er gelacht – hielt Stark ihn für blöd oder was? 

«Äh... ja, klar.» Tony räusperte sich. Mist, er musste sich jetzt gefälligst zusammen reissen, sonst würde er Loki gar kein Geheimnis entlocken können. «Ich frage mich nur, ob das Ding noch andere... Kräfte als die uns bekannten birgt.»

Loki musterte ihn nachdenklich. Schon als Stark hereingekommen war, war ihm aufgefallen, dass er ziemlich nervös wirkte. Doch er hatte es darauf geschoben, dass er ein neues gemeines Spielchen plante... und als ziemlich ungeübter 'Veranstalter' solcher Grausamkeiten etwas aufgeregt war. Doch nun fragte er sich langsam, ob Tony Starks Nervosität nicht andere Gründe haben mochte.

«Was wollen sie genau wissen, Stark?» frage er daher rundheraus und hoffte, dass er sich nicht irrte... Denn wenn er den Mann schon wieder falsch einschätzte, würde er den Preis dafür bezahlen müssen.

Doch diesmal lag er richtig, wie ihm gleich klar wurde. Iron Man fuhr zusammen und erwiderte seinen Blick das erste Mal direkt. Er neigte sich ein wenig nach vorn und sagte: «Laut deinem Bru... laut Thor birgt das Zepter ein Geheimnis.»

Loki versteifte sich. «Und warum kommen sie damit zu mir? Thor wird ihnen doch bestimmt alles erzählt haben...» Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte, als er Thors Namen aussprach.

Tony entschloss sich zur Offenheit. «Das wollte er. Aber er musste nach Asgard zurück, ehe er uns erzählen konnte, was es mit diesem Geheimnis auf sich hat. Das einzige, was wir wissen, ist, dass es gefährlich ist.»

«Und nun wollen sie die Antwort von mir hören?» Loki war ehrlich verblüfft – zum einen darüber, dass Stark einigermassen anständig fragte, und zum anderen, dass er offenbar damit rechnete, auch eine Antwort - noch dazu eine ehrliche - zu bekommen. «Warum?»

Tony blinzelte überrascht. «Warum was?»

«Warum wollen sie etwas über das Zepter erfahren? Sie haben es doch nicht mehr in ihrem Besitz...» Loki zögerte kurz, ehe er seinen ganzen Mut zusammennahm und hinzufügte: «...sondern es sich von Hydra wegschnappen lassen.»

Das sass! Tony richtete sich kerzengerade im Stuhl auf und starrte Loki an. Woher wusste der Kerl von Hydra? Als man ihn gefangen hatte, hatte er lediglich mitbekommen, dass das Zepter SHIELD übergeben worden war. Dass es sich dabei um versteckte Hydra-Agenten gehandelt hatte, konnte Loki nicht wissen.

Oder?

Stark wagte kaum zu fragen, und erst später am Abend sollte ihm auffallen, dass er sich deshalb vor der Antwort gefürchtet hatte, weil er sie tief in sich drin bereits gekannt hatte...

Loki presste flüchtig die Lippen aufeinander, ehe er antwortete. Seine Stimme klang dabei ruhig und gleichzeitig sehr müde – und auf eine seltsame Weise traurig, wie Tony irritiert feststellte. «Ich kann... ein bischen mehr, als ich es bisher gezeigt habe.» Ein flüchtiges, ironisches Lächeln. «Besser gesagt: ich konnte ein wenig mehr... Es dürfte unwichtig sein, was das im Detail bedeutet, aber nur soviel: unter anderem war ich... früher in der Lage, in das Bewusstsein denkender Wesen einzudringen. Und darum war mir sehr schnell klar geworden, dass die tolle Geheimorganisation namens SHIELD von einer zweiten, noch geheimeren Organisation namens Hydra unterwandert wurde. Und auch, wer unter den Agenten an Bord des Helicarriers zu denen gehörte.»

«Sie können Gedanken lesen..?» entfuhr es Stark entsetzt.

«Sie..?» Loki stiess ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen aus. «Bis grade eben war’s doch noch ‘du’..?» Als Starks Gesicht sich verzog, hob er abwehrend die Hände und setzte rasch hinzu: «Schon gut. Aber es war...» Er betonte das ‘war’, «...eigentlich kein Gedankenlesen. Eher ein komplettes Erfassen einer Person.»

Tony klappte die Kinnlade runter, doch Loki liess ihm gar keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Diesmal war er es, der sich nach vorn neigte und Stark intensiv musterte. «Aber nochmal: warum wollen sie auf einmal alles über das Zepter wissen?»

«Weil wir herausgefunden haben wo Hydra es versteckt hält.» entfuhr es Iron Man, ehe er die Worte zurücknehmen konnte. Er erstarrte, wurde zuerst vor Schreck ganz blass – und fühlte dann Wut in sich aufsteigen. Verflixt und zugenäht: der Bastard war auch ohne seine magischen Kräfte gefährlich manipulativ!

Allerdings sollte er es besser nicht zu weit treiben, sonst würde er ihm erneut zeigen, wie wenig Spass er im Moment verstand.

Doch zu Tonys grosser Verblüffung wurde auch Loki jetzt ziemlich blass. Entweder hatte er soeben begriffen, dass er zu weit gegangen war... Oder es gab noch einen anderen Grund dafür.

Stark straffte sich innerlich und erhob sich. Er hoffte, dass er so hart und fordernd aussah, wie er es wollte, als er auf Loki hinunterblickte und sagte: «Ich will jetzt alles über dieses Zepter wissen, klar. Und keine Lügen, ich warne dich. Du würdest es bereuen.»

Loki schluckte leer, dann schloss er flüchtig die Augen und wies auf den Stuhl. «Sie sollten sich wieder setzen,» erwiderte er tonlos. «Das wird ein Weilchen dauern.»

Und ohne dass Tony ein weiteres Mal drohen musste, enthüllte Loki ihm nicht nur das Geheimnis des Zepters sondern auch das des Tesserakts. 

Beides besondere Artefakte, die, wie Iron Man jetzt fassungslos erfuhr, zwei der insgesamt sechs Infinity-Steine bargen. Jene mächtigen magischen Steine, in denen sich die sechs Singularitäten in jeweils einem Aspekt des Universums manifestierten. 

«Das Gefährliche daran,» schloss Loki seinen Bericht, «ist, dass die Steine nicht nur grosse Macht verleihen, sondern ihre Träger auch zerstören können. Dies gilt vor allem für niedriger entwickelte Wesen...» Er zögerte, holte tief Luft und fuhr fort, «...wie zum Beispiel euch Menschen. Soll keine Beleidigung sein, Stark. Ich nenne nur eine Tatsache. Ein Mensch kann einen Infinity-Stein nicht anfassen, ohne dabei zu sterben. Das Zepter – wie auch der Tesserakt – bilden zwar eine Art Schutzhülle um die Steine herum, doch wenn diese entfernt würden, wären die Kräfte, die dadurch freigesetzt würden, unkontrollierbar. Aus diesem Grund müssen sie unbedingt dafür sorgen dass das Zepter, wenn sie es denn in ihren Besitz gebracht haben, nach Asgard gelangt.»

«Genau das hat Thor auch gesagt.» brachte Tony stotternd hervor und erhob sich dann wieder, begann im Raum hin und her zu tigern. In seinem Kopf schwirrte es. 

«Sie müssen es sich unbedingt beschaffen,» sagte Loki nach einigen Minuten leise. «Bei Hydra ist es definitv in den falschen Händen.»

«In weniger falschen als bei dir!» fauchte Tony wütend zurück. Seine Nerven vibrierten.

Loki senkte den Kopf und stützte ihn in die rechte Hand. «Ja, natürlich.» Er schwieg einen Moment, ehe er tonlos, aber fest hinzufügte: «Trotzdem sind es die falschen Hände.»

Starks Mund klaffte auf – dann fuhr ein Ruck durch seine Gestalt, und mit dem letzten Rest an gespielter Selbstsicherheit, den er noch aufbringen konnte, versetzte er scharf: «Danke, das war alles. Du kannst gehen und dich wieder anderweitig nützlich machen!»

Er sah zu, wie Loki sich müde aus dem Stuhl zog und verfolgte ihn mit seinen Blicken, bis er draussen war. Dann hastete er zur Bar hinüber und goss sich einen Drink ein. ‘Du liebe Güte... wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich noch zum Säufer!’ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, ehe er Jarvis sagen hörte: «Glauben sie ihm, Sir?»

Erst da fiel Tony auf, dass er genau das tat. Dass er kein einziges Wort von Loki anzweifelte.

Aber noch etwas fiel ihm erst jetzt auf: dass nämlich Loki bei diesem Gespräch die Oberhand gehabt hatte, und nicht er...

Tony stöhnte und goss sich noch ein Glas ein. Er musste sich in Acht nehmen, sonst wäre er bald nicht mehr der Herr, sondern der Sklave!

Für den Rest des Tages vermied er es bewusst, Loki nochmals zu begegnen. Allerdings nahm er erfreut zur Kenntnis, dass dieser weiterhin tat, was ihm - durch Jarvis - befohlen wurde, und das ohne zu murren oder auch nur zu zögern. Es verschaffte Tony erneut ein Gefühl tiefster Befriedigung, auch wenn er sich darüber im Klaren war, dass Lokis resignierte Gefügigkeit nicht sein Verdienst war. Sei's drum: Hauptsache, er tat, was ihm befohlen wurde.

Doch als Stark sich an diesem Abend zur Ruhe begab, fiel ihm wieder ein, was Loki über seine Fähigkeiten gesagt hatte. Und wie er, Tony, die Antwort bereits geahnt hatte... Wie ihm eine innere Stimme nicht nur heute, sondern, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, schon damals, bei Lokis Angriff auf New York, gesagt hatte, dass der Kerl nicht alles gab. Und jetzt hatte er den Beweis für diesen Gedanken, den er damals noch als unsinnig abgetan hatte.

Lokis Fähigkeiten waren weitaus grösser, als bisher angenommen. Oder zumindest gewesen.

Auf einmal schwindelte Tony, und er richtete sich kerzengerade im Bett auf. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass...

'Halt!' rief er sich innerlich zur Ordnung. 'Das muss warten, genauso wie die Antwort auf die Frage, wie gross Lokis Fähigkeiten denn tatsächlich gewesen sind. Jetzt, im Moment, musst du gefälligst schlafen - sonst wirst du morgen niemandem eine Hilfe sein.'

Aber während er langsam in den Schlaf sank, verfolgte ihn der Gedanke, den er nicht zu Ende hatte denken wollen, bis in seine Träume hinein.

Der Gedanke, dass Loki nicht besiegt worden war... Sondern sich hatte besiegen lassen!


	9. Warten

Stark war weg, und Loki blieb in seinem Gefängnis. Offensichtlich traute ihm Iron Man zu, dass er ansonsten irgendwas anstellen – oder zu fliehen versuchen - könnte... Loki hätte beinahe gelacht bei dem Gedanken, denn was um alles in der Welt sollte er wohl anstellen? Und fliehen..? Keine Chance, denn das würden die Asgardianer mitbekommen und dann wäre es aus mit ihm...

Eigentlich müsste er ja dankbar sein, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, anstatt weiter schuften zu müssen. Wenn nicht die Stille und Leere seiner Unterkunft an seinen Nerven gezehrt hätte. Es gab nichts in dem kleinen Raum ausser einem schmalen Bett und einer alten, nur durch eine halbe Wand verdeckte Toilette – die Loki zum Glück nicht brauchte, denn Asgardianer wie Jotunnen kannten keine Körperausscheidungen. Zum Glück – ansonsten wäre das bei zwei Tagen an einem Pranger zu allem Elend auch noch ziemlich peinlich geworden...

Bei dem zynischen Gedanken huschte nun doch ein flüchtiges Lächeln über Lokis Gesicht. Dann aber schwang er sich wieder vom Bett auf – etwa zum hundertsten Mal seit Stark weg war – und tigerte im kleinen Raum hin und her. Es gab kein Fenster, und somit hatte Loki keinen blassen Schimmer, welche Tageszeit es war. Ob es überhaupt noch Tag war...

Irgendwann hörte er plötzlich Geräusche vor seiner Tür, und eine kleine Luke ganz unten am Boden schwang sich auf. Loki hatte sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Einer von Starks rollenden Dummies schob ein Tablett in sein Zimmer. «Ihr Essen,» erklang Jarvis Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Loki zuckte zusammen. Wie nett: Stark liess ihn also nicht hungern! Nicht, dass er es unbedingt nötig gehabt hätte zu essen: er konnte wie alle seiner Art wochen-, ja im Notfall sogar monatelang ohne Nahrung und Flüssigkeit auskommen. Aber da sich Hunger und Durst jeweils doch recht schnell bemerkbar machten, war er dankbar, dass Iron Man offenbar doch an seine Verpflegung gedacht hatte.

Während er ass, grübelte er über Tony Stark nach – und über die Mission, auf der er sich gerade befand. Ob sie es schaffen würden? Er ging eigentlich mit Sicherheit davon aus, denn schliesslich waren sie die Avengers. Und da die ja schon mit ihm und den Chitauri fertig geworden waren, würden ein paar Hydra-Agenten wohl nicht wirklich ein ernstes Hindernis für sie darstellen...

Trotzdem: ihm wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass Stark bei der Mission gut und gerne draufgehen konnte. Nicht besonders wahrscheinlich – aber auch nicht unmöglich. Und er fragte sich, was das dann wohl für ihn bedeuten würde...

Stark hatte vermutlich niemandem von ihm erzählt, denn wäre es anders gewesen, hätte er ihn gestern sicher demjenigen Avenger, der hier gewesen war, präsentiert. Oder gleich allen zusammen. Aber das war nicht geschehen, womit Loki davon ausgehen konnte, dass keiner von ihnen wusste, dass er sich hier befand. Mit anderen Worten: wenn Stark wider Erwarten die Mission nicht überleben sollte, würde er, Loki, wohl hier in diesem Loch verrotten.

Du meine Gute: er hätte nie im Leben gedacht, dass er mal hoffen würde, dass Tony Stark kein Unglück widerfuhr!

«Wünschen sie vielleicht etwas zu lesen?» Jarvis freundlich aber monoton klingende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. 

Beinahe wäre er vom Bett gefallen. Etwas zu lesen? So aufmerksam gegenüber einem nichtswürdigen Sklaven..? Im ersten Moment wollte Loki stolz ablehnen, aber dann sagte er sich, dass eine solche Reaktion schlicht lächerlich wäre: ihm war stinklangweilig, seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, und weil es keinerlei Ablenkung gab, spürte er auch die immer noch in ihm tobenden Schmerzen nur allzu sehr. Lesestoff – egal welcher Art – wäre daher höchst willkommen.

Ausserdem besass er sowas wie Stolz ja eh nicht mehr!

«Gerne,» hörte er sich darum sagen und war selbst überrascht, dass seine Antwort beinahe schüchtern klang.

Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Luke am Grund der Tür wieder, und mehrere Zeitungen wurden hineingeschoben. Loki schnappte sich das Bündel und hockte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett. Das war ja hervorragend: Tageszeitungen! Da er nun mal auf dieser Welt feststeckte, war es sicher nicht schlecht, sich eingehend über das aktuelle Geschehen zu informieren.

Er war derart vertieft in seine Lektüre, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie die Zeit verging. Als Jarvis sich wieder vernehmen liess, schrak er darum überrascht hoch. «Ihr Abendessen ist bereit, Sir.»

Sir? Beinahe hätte Loki aufgelacht. Dann dämmerte ihm, was Jarvis gesagt hatte: Abendessen. Mit anderen Worten: der Tag war um.

Er kämpfte mit sich, während er zur Tür ging und das Tablett an sich nahm, aber dann siegte seine Neugier: «Hast du irgendwas von Stark gehört?» Hoffentlich klang es so beiläufig, wie es sollte.

«Natürlich. Ich begleite ihn auf dieser Mission.»

Logisch, das war ja klar gewesen! Loki spürte Ungeduld in sich aufsteigen. «Und..?»

«Ich bin nicht befugt, ihnen diesbezüglich irgendwelche Auskünfte zu geben.»

«Natürlich.» Loki hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, etwas über den aktuellen Stand zu vernehmen. Das einzige, was er wissen wollte, war, ob Stark noch unter den Lebenden weilte. Und davon durfte er jetzt wohl ausgehen... Andernfalls wäre Jarvis Antwort sicher anders ausgefallen.

Ihn direkt zu fragen – dazu konnte er sich aber beim besten Willen nicht überwinden. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn Stark davon Wind bekäme, dass er sich seinetwegen Sorgen machte!

Okay – eigentlich nur Sorgen um sich selbst, aber trotzdem...

«Wünschen sie sonst noch etwas, Sir?» fragte Jarvis.

Lokis Mund klaffte auf. Wünschen..? Er konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach lachen. «Klar, Jarvis: ich hätte gerne meine Freiheit, wenn’s geht!»

«Ich fürchte, darüber zu entscheiden steht ausserhalb meines Kompetenzbereiches.»

Loki seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. «War ein Witz gewesen, mein Guter.» Er winkte ab. «Nein danke, ich habe keine weiteren Wünsche. Jedenfalls keine, die du erfüllen könntest.»

«Dann gute Nacht, Sir.»

Loki lehnte sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Ja... gute Nacht.

Die er nicht haben würde, wenn ihn die gleichen Bilder wie in der letzten und vorletzten Nacht verfolgen würden...


	10. Bruce Banner

«Sag das nochmal!» Bruce Banner konnte nicht fassen, was er eben zu hören bekommen hatte. «Du hast Loki bei dir? Als...» Er musste sichtlich erst Atem schöpfen, um das Wort aussprechen zu können, «...Sklaven?»

«Pscht! Nicht so laut.» Tony warf einen gehetzten Blick ins Hintere des Quinjets, wo die übrigen Avengers sassen und das Zepter begutachteten, das sie nach zähem Kampf mit den Hydra-Agenten in ihren Besitz gebracht hatten. «Das muss unter uns bleiben.»

Tony schwitzte, und das lag nicht an seinem Iron Man Anzug, den er noch immer trug. Er hatte sich die Entscheidung, Bruce von Loki zu erzählen, nicht leicht gemacht. Aber da er den Arzt und Wissenschaftler davon hatte überzeugen können, dass er das Zepter mit ihm zusammen erst noch ein wenig genauer studierte, ehe sie es Thor übergaben, war ihm gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als die Sache mit Loki zu beichten. Schliesslich war es kaum denkbar, dass Bruce nichts von ihm mitbekam, wenn er erst einmal bei Tony im Stark Tower arbeitete. Und davon mal abgesehen war Tony auch irgendwie froh, jemandem davon erzählen zu können. Die Sache belastete ihn mehr, als er es sich selbst eingestehen wollte.

Bruce und er würden wohl genügend Zeit haben, das Zepter genauestens untersuchen zu können, denn schliesslich hatten sie keine Ahnung, wann Thor zurückkehren würde. Tony war froh, dass er Banner davon hatte überzeugen können, dass diese Waffe – die es ja eigentlich war – ihm bei der Perfektionierung seiner neuesten Idee helfen konnte. Worum es dabei ging, hatte er dem Kollegen allerdings noch nicht verraten. Der musste jetzt sowieso erst einmal die Neuigkeiten in Sachen Loki verdauen...

«Tony, komm, du machst Witze, oder?» Bruce forschte sichtlich nach Anzeichen dafür im Gesicht seines Gegenübers und riss die Augen noch weiter auf, als er keine fand. «Das ist also alles Ernst gemeint?»

«Ja. Aber nochmal: sprich leise!»

«Entschuldige.» Bruce stützte den Kopf in beide Hände und schwieg erst einmal eine halbe Ewigkeit lang. Tony überliess ihn seinen Gedanken. Er hatte ihm in groben Zügen alles erzählt, was sich in den paar Tagen, seit Loki bei ihm abgeliefert worden war, alles ereignet hatte. Auch die Sache mit ihrem kleinen ‘Machtkampf’ hatte er nicht ausgelassen – obwohl er keine genauen Details genannt hatte.

Trotzdem schien genau das bei Bruce hängen geblieben zu sein. «Du hast ihm absichtlich Schmerzen zugefügt, damit er...» Er unterbrach sich und suchte nach Worten, «...tut, was du willst?»

«Ich hatte keine andere Wahl! Wenn ich nachgegeben hätte, würde mir der Kerl jetzt auf der Nase rumtanzen.»

Banner wirkte geschockt. «Was..?»

«Bruce,» Tony neigte sich zu ihm hinüber, «Loki ist gefährlich, das dürfte dir doch wohl noch klar sein, oder? Ich musste einfach Härte zeigen, sonst wäre ich früher oder später unter die Räder gekommen.»

«Und jetzt... gehorcht er dir?» Er sprach das Wort ‘gehorcht’ aus, als wisse er kaum, was es bedeutete.

Tony nickte. Zu gerne hätte er dabei gegrinst, aber er fühlte sich im Grunde genommen ja genauso unbehaglich wie Bruce. «Ja. Stell dir mal vor!» begnügte er sich deshalb zu antworten. «Der grosse Möchtegern-Welteroberer aus Asgard gehorcht einem kleinen unbedeutenden Sterblichen wie mir.»

«Und was... für Aufgaben gibst du ihm so?» Langsam – ganz langsam – schien Bruce sich für das Thema erwärmen zu können. 

Als Tony es ihm sagte, huschte sogar ein flüchtiges Lächeln um Banners Mundwinkel. «Putzen? Loki?» Beinahe hätte er laut losgelacht, aber Tonys beschwörender Blick hinderte ihn im letzten Moment daran. «Echt jetzt?»

Iron Man konnte gerade noch nicken, ehe er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus Steve Rogers näherkommen sah. «Worüber unterhaltet ihr zwei euch denn so intensiv?» wollte Captain America wissen und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Die beiden Männer warfen sich einen flüchtigen Blick zu. «Äh.... darüber, dass wir uns das Zepter bei mir noch etwas genauer anschauen wollen.» erwiderte Tony dann hastig – womit er ja immerhin einen Teil der Wahrheit sagte. «Ich meine, da wir nicht wissen, wann Thor zurück kommt, sollten wir die Zeit nutzen, nicht?»

Steves Gesicht wirkte besorgt. «Mag sein. Aber vergiss nicht, dass Thor uns gewarnt hat: das Zepter ist gefährlich.»

«Das ist uns bewusst, danke Cap!» gab Tony zurück. «Wir werden das Ding wie ein rohes Ei behandeln. Versprochen.»

Dass er den Experten für das Zepter schlechthin bei sich hatte verschwieg er geflissentlich. Auch Banner gegenüber erwähnte er noch nichts davon, dass er beabsichtigte, Loki beizuziehen. Denn der würde das mit Sicherheit als eine verrückte Idee ansehen und vor allem glauben, dass es viel zu gefährlich war, Loki auch nur in die Nähe dieses Dings zu lassen.

Nun gut, einmal zuhause angekommen würde Tony seinen Kollegen dann auch noch darüber aufklären müssen, dass Loki schlicht keine andere Wahl hatte, als brav zu bleiben: dass er, wenn er ihnen oder dieser Welt in irgendeiner Weise gefährlich werden sollte, umgehend nach Asgard zurückgeholt... und hingerichtet würde.

Aber das musste warten, zumal er in den nächsten Stunden keinen Augenblick mehr mit Bruce alleine war.

Diese Gelegenheit ergab sich erst wieder, als sie auf dem Stark Tower landeten und sich die übrigen Avengers verabschiedeten – nicht, ohne Tony und Bruce nochmals einzuschärfen, dass sie vorsichtig sein sollten.

Sobald der Quinjet wieder in der Luft war, drehte sich Bruce zu Tony um und sagte: «Ich will ihn sehen.»

\----------------------------

Loki wurde kreideweiss, als sich die Tür zu seinem Gefängnis öffnete und nicht nur Tony Stark, sondern auch Bruce Banner im Rahmen standen. Sein Mund klaffte auf, und unwillkürlich wich er einen Schritt zurück.

Tony konnte sich dagegen wehren, so viel er wollte: er genoss Lokis schockierte Reaktion. Mit einem leicht süffisanten Lächeln sagte er: «Wie du siehst, bin ich unversehrt zurück. Ich nehme an, du hast mich vermisst..?»

«J..ja klar, und wie.» Die Antwort hätte spöttisch klingen sollen, doch seine zitternde Stimme machte Loki einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Mit einem leisen Anflug von Panik fragte er sich, wie viele Avengers oben noch auf ihn warten mochten.

Interessanterweise schien Banner einen ähnlichen Schock zu verspüren. Auch sein Gesicht war ziemlich fahl, und er musste mehrmals leer schlucken. «Er ist es tatsächlich.» hauchte er tonlos.

Tony drehte sich flüchtig zu ihm um und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. «Hab’ ich doch gesagt.» Dann wandte er sich wieder an Loki. «Wie ich von Jarvis gehört habe, hast du dich ruhig und anständig verhalten. Ich würde sagen, dass ich dir deshalb zu deiner Klugheit gratuliere: etwas anderes hätte ich dir nämlich nicht empfohlen.»

Loki erwiderte Starks plötzlich sehr düsteren Blick nur flüchtig, ehe er sich kraftlos an der Wand abstützte und fragte: «Waren sie erfolgreich?»

Stark hob die Brauen. «Was lässt dich annehmen, dass es dir gestattet ist, mir irgendwelche Fragen zu unserer Mission zu stellen?»

Loki zuckte zusammen und wurde nochmals eine Spur bleicher. Überraschenderweise schien jedoch auch Banner bei diesen Worten zu erstarren. Er musterte Iron Man mit leisem Entsetzen, sagte jedoch nichts.

Tony winkte ab. «Konnte ich mir grade nicht verkneifen.» Ein zynisches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. «Du darfst fragen. Und du bekommst sogar eine Antwort… Ja, unsere Mission war erfolgreich. Das Zepter ist hier.»

«Wir wollen es untersuchen.» meldete sich Banner zu Wort. Da Tony ihm auf dem Weg nach unten anvertraut hatte, dass er Loki dabei haben wollte, fand er es an der Zeit, die Katze aus dem Sack zu lassen. Er selbst hatte zwar im ersten Moment schockiert ablehnen wollen – doch als Stark ihm dann erzählt hatte, was mit Loki geschehen würde, wenn er sie in irgendeiner Weise attackierte, war er beruhigt gewesen. So dumm, etwas Derartiges zu versuchen, war der Kerl gewiss nicht. Und da sie mit seiner Hilfe sehr viel schneller vorankommen würden, hatte er Tony schliesslich zugestimmt.

«Untersuchen?» Lokis Blick wanderte irritiert zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. «Ihr habt mir doch zugestimmt, dass das Zepter nach Asgard gehört.»

«Ja, und das tue ich immer noch.» erwiderte Stark. «Aber da wir nicht wissen, wann dein Bruder hier auftaucht, um es abzuholen, wollen wir die Zeit nutzen.» Er holte kurz Luft und fügte hinzu: «Und du wirst uns dabei helfen.»

«Was?» Es war offensichtlich, dass Loki glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

Stark liess sich nicht verunsichern. «Ja. Ich habe da so eine… Idee. Und ich glaube, das Zepter könnte mir dabei eine grosse Hilfe sein.»

Und dann vertraute er Bruce – und Loki – seinen neuesten ‘Geniestreich’ an: ein hochentwickelter Sicherheitsroboter, der in der Lage war, vernetzt und selbständig zu denken um die Menschheit vor Schaden zu bewahren. «Falls mal wieder irgendwelche Aliens hier einfallen.» schloss Stark seinen Bericht mit einem sarkastischen Blick zu Loki. «Wenn es mir gelingt, die Kräfte, die in diesem Zepter wirken, auf Ultron zu übertragen, hätten wir das perfekte Werkzeug, um in einem neuen Ernstfall die Welt vor der Zerstörung zu bewahren.»

«Ultron?» fragte Banner.

«Ja, so nenne ich ihn.» Stark verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. «Also, ich würde sagen: fangen wir an.»

Lokis Augen weiteten sich, und er wich nochmals einen Schritt zurück. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, ob er lachen oder einfach nur den Kopf schütteln sollte. Hatte Stark den Verstand verloren? Oder war das einfach nur ein ziemlich dummer Scherz?

Aber nein, er brauchte den Mann nur anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass es ihm absolut ernst war.

Ihm wurde heiss und kalt. Das war ja wunderbar… jetzt durfte er den beiden Männern da klar machen, dass sie im Begriff waren, mit dem Feuer zu spielen. 

Mit einem Feuer, an dem sie sich garantiert verbrennen würden!

Und er konnte sich bereits jetzt ausmalen, wie gut seine Chancen standen, sie davon überzeugen zu können, den Unsinn zu lassen… 

Sie standen schlicht bei Null.


	11. Spiel nicht mit dem Feuer!

Bruce musterte Loki intensiv. Er trug weitaus einfachere Kleider als bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt auf der Erde: eine braune Lederhose, darüber ein langärmliges grünes asgardianisches Hemd und über diesem eine Art armellose Jacke in Braun und Dunkelgrün, die bis zur Hälfte seiner Oberschenkel reichte. Die Füsse steckten in einfachen Stiefeln, die unter dem Hosensaum verschwanden. Für jemanden aus Asgard sehr schlicht, wenn man bedachte, dass deren bevorzugte Kleider in der Regel mindestens ein paar eingewebte goldene- oder silberne Embleme enthielten. Ausserdem sah Loki ziemlich müde und abgeschlagen aus. Trotzdem wirkte der Gott der Lügen und des Unheils nach wie vor äusserst imposant mit seiner grossgewachsenen, schlanken Gestalt, den schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren und der blassen Haut, welche seine noblen und gutgeschnittenen Gesichtszüge nur noch unterstrich.

Banner erschauerte, als er daran dachte, was man – Tony zufolge – in Asgard so alles mit Loki angestellt hatte. Doch wenn er sich den Mann jetzt genau besah, wunderte er sich, wie wenig man ihm davon anmerkte. Oder besser gesagt: dass man ihm nichts davon anmerkte. 

Naja, wenn man mal von den müden Schatten auf seinem Gesicht absah... 

Aber sonst... Wenn Bruce sich vorstellte, dass man auch nur die Hàlfte von all dem mit ihm gemacht hätte, dann wäre er jetzt ein Wrack. Nicht nur ein physisches, sondern auch ein psychisches Wrack. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte jemand – irgendein Wesen – so etwas durchmachen und auch nur halbwegs normal daraus hervorgehen? Umso mehr, da es ja noch gar nicht vorbei war: bei Tony Stark gelandet zu sein musste auf Loki sicher wie eine endlose Fortsetzung seiner Strafe wirken... Und zwar völlig unabhängig davon, wie Stark ihn behandelte. Allein schon hier sein und ihm gehorchen zu müssen stellte für jemanden wie Loki mit Sicherheit nichts anderes als einen einzigen, fürchterlichen Alptraum dar.

Bruce war darum ehrlich überrascht, dass Loki überhaupt in der Lage war, den wissenschaftlichen Erklärungen Tonys aufmerksam und ruhig zu folgen. Nicht darüber, dass er verstand, wovonn dieser sprach – davon war Banner ausgegangen, denn schliesslich war Asgard der Erde auch in Sachen Technik um Jahrhunderte voraus und Loki Thor zufolge einer der klügsten Köpfe unter ihnen – sondern dass er nach allem, was hinter ihm lag, noch dazu fähig war.

Entweder war seine übermenschliche Natur der Grund dafür, oder Loki besass mehr innere Kraft als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte.

«Ich habe Jarvis eine Analyse des Zepters vornehmen lassen.» Iron Mans Stimme riss Bruce aus seinen Gedanken. «Nicht, dass ich dir nicht trauen würde...» Ein ironisches Grinsen Richtung Loki, «...aber sicher ist sicher. Also, Jarvis, lass uns hören, was du herausgefunden hast.»

Loki hatte bei Starks Worten nur kurz die Augen verdreht und lauschte jetzt ebenso interessiert Jarvis Erläuterungen. «Das Zepter ist ausserirdisch. Es gibt Elemente, die ich nicht identifizieren kann.»

«Gibt es denn solche, die du identifizieren kannst?»

«Das Juweil scheint eine Schutzhülle für etwas im Inneren zu sein. Etwas sehr Starkes, Mächtiges.»

«Wie ein Reaktor?»

«Wie ein Computer. Ich glaube, ich entziffere einen Code.»

«Ein Computer..?» entfuhr es Loki, ehe die Worte zurückhalten konnte. Er lachte auf. «Das nenne ich mal eine nette Untertreibung.»

«Und als was würden sie es denn bezeichnen, Sir?» fragte Jarvis gleichmässig ruhig.

Tonys und Bruces Augen schienen Loki zu durchbohren. Dieser überlegte fieberhaft, wie er ihnen nahe bringen konnte, was gesagt werden musste.

«Der Infinity-Stein im Inneren des Juwels...» begann er und nickte den zwei Männern zu, als er Jarvis Mutmassung was die ‘Schutzhülle’ anbetraf, somit bestätigte, «...ist ganz sicher sehr viel mehr als eine Art denkende... Maschine. Er ist von einem Computer etwa so weit entfernt wie eine Handschleuder von einem Maschinengewehr. Der Stein ist zwar kein lebendes Wesen, aber ein... denkendes. Er besitzt Intelligenz – und etwas, das sehr nahe an den Begriff 'Gefühle' heranreicht.»

«Will heissen?» Stark hob die Brauen und ignorierte Banners fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck.

«Sie wollen doch ihren Superroboter mit dieser Technologie ausstatten, stimmts?» Lokis Gedanken rasten. Wie sollte er das bloss sagen? 

«Ja, und?» Tony kam etwas näher und fixierte ihn scharf. «Diese Technik würde aus Ultron eine unbesiegbare Waffe machen für jeden Irren, der vielleicht noch die Welt erobern möchte!» 

Loki senkte die Augen. «Ich weiss schon, was sie damit andeuten wollen, Stark. Aber könnten sie vielleicht für einen Augenblick vergessen, dass ich es bin, der ihnen das sagt, und einfach...» 

«Der mir was sagt?»

Loki sah wieder auf. Er holte tief Luft und entschied dann, gerade heraus zu sagen, was er sowieso nicht abschwächend formulieren konnte: «Dass sie die Finger davon lassen sollten.»

Stark wusste nicht, ob er explodieren oder lachen sollte. Doch Bruce kam ihm zuvor. Er trat neben Tony und fragte ruhig: «Warum?»

«Weil diese... Technologie, wenn wir es denn mal so simpel nennen wollen, nicht zu beherrschen ist. Wenn sie versuchen, das Konzept des Gedankensteins auf Ultron zu übertragen, wird nichts anderes passieren, als dass der Stein ihren Roboter kontrollieren wird. Mit anderen Worten: sie spielen mit dem Feuer, wenn sie das tun.»

«Das ist doch absurd.» erwiderte Tony scharf. «Du hast vorhin selbst gesagt, dass es sich hier nicht um ein lebendes Wesen handelt. Also ist es trotz aller Intelligenz letztlich künstlich – und somit nicht in der Lage, etwas aus eigenem Antrieb heraus zu kontrollieren.»

Loki fühlte Ungeduld in sich aufsteigen – und, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, auch leise Angst. Er vergass keine Sekunde lang, dass Stark die Mittel hatte, ihn umgehend zum Schweigen zu bringen. «Ich habe aber noch was anderes gesagt: nämlich dass der Stein im Grunde genommen sowas wie Gefühle besitzt. Das, zusammen mit der Intelligenz und der Magie, die ihm natürlich auch noch inne wohnt, macht ihn zu einer unberechnbaren Kraft. Wobei die Gefühle allerdings die gefährlichste Komponente darstellen.»

«Ach ja?» Wieder kam Bruce Banner seinem Kollegen zuvor, der aussah, als würde er am liebsten auf Loki losgehen. «Wieso das?»

«Weil Gefühle bekannterweise mit einem durchgehen können.» Lokis Blick, mit dem er den von Banner erwiderte, sprach Bände. ‘Sie müssten das doch genau wissen!’ Bruce las die Worte so deutlich in Lokis Augen als hätte er sie ausgesprochen.

Der Asgardianer spürte Tonys Zorn sehr deutlich, und er versuchte daher, eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen. Beschwichtigend und beschwörend zugleich sagte er: «Ich kann sie ja verstehen, Stark. Sie wollen ihr Bestes geben, um die Erde zu beschützen. Aber wenn sie den Gedankenstein freisetzen – und das müssten sie, um die... Technologie...» Er betonte das Wort, «...zu erforschen, wird es nicht lange dauern, bis der Stein das Ruder übernimmt. Bis er... Ultron übernimmt. Und wenn Ultrons grundlegendste Programmierung darin besteht, die Welt vor jeglicher Bedrohung zu beschützen, dann dürfen sie dreimal raten, was geschehen wird.»

«Nämlich?» Stark hatte sichtlich Mühe, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Loki schluckte leer und erwiderte leise: «Naja... mal abgesehen von mir und meinesgleichen: was – oder besser gesagt wer – stellt denn die grösste Bedrohung für Menschen dar?»

Schweigen. Die beiden Männer starrten ihn stumm an und weigerten sich sichtlich, die Erkenntnis, die ihnen langsam dämmerte, durchsickern zu lassen...

«Irgendwelche Pflanzen vielleicht?» half Loki nach. «Oder Tiere..?»

«Der Mensch selbst.» gab Banner schliesslich die Antwort. Sie kam so leise, dass man sie kaum verstand.

Loki nickte ernst. «Genau.»

«Vorausgesetzt...» Tony atmete tief und heftig durch, «...du sagst die Wahrheit.»

Der Magier versuchte, sein Zittern nicht sichtbar werden zu lassen. «Ja, natürlich. Andererseits...» Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge kurz über die trockenen Lippen. «...wollen sie das Risiko wirklich eingehen? Denken sie an ihre eigenen Worte: Ultron würde zur unbesiegbaren Waffe werden.»

Es wurde so still im Raum, dass man eine Nadel hätte fallen hören.


	12. Phil Coulson

Loki hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er nun schon wieder in seinem Gefängnis sass. In den letzten Tagen war er manchmal bis in die späten Abendstunden hinein beschäftigt gewesen, manchmal aber auch schon mitten am Nachmittag zurückgebracht worden. Als er nun die sich nahenden Schritte hörte, zuckte er zusammen. Es waren kräftige, schwere Schritte, die seiner Tür immer näher kamen. Sein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus: hatte er Bruce Banner etwa derart in Rage versetzt, dass er sich zum Hulk gewandelt hatte..? Er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war heute, dass er sich - mal wieder - hatte gehen lassen. Verflixt, es wurde langsam Zeit, dass er lernte, sich wie ein Sklave zu benehmen!

Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, begann Loki zu zittern. Mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor versuchte er sich zu sagen, dass er ja vielleicht ‘Glück’ hatte und es schlicht nur die Gesamtheit der übrigen Avengers war, die sich seiner Zelle näherte - schliesslich konnten die donnernden Schritte auch von mehreren Menschen stammen! Obwohl ihm nicht im Mindesten nach Scherzen zumute war...

Er straffte sich und versuchte, sich für das Unvermeidliche zu wappnen.

Doch als sich die Tür aufschwang und er sah, wer da eintrat, blieb ihm das Herz beinahe stehen. Denn der Mann, der jetzt an der Spitze von insgesamt fünf Leuten langsam auf ihn zutrat, war nicht der Hulk. Auch nicht in seiner Eigenschaft als Bruce Banner oder sonst einer der Avengers. Nein, wer da auf ihn zukam war ein mittelgrosser Mann um die Vierzig mit glattrasiertem Gesicht und gutgeschnittenem schwarzen Anzug.

Philip Coulson! Der Mann, den Loki getötet hatte, damals, kurz vor dem Angriff auf New York, auf dem Helicarrier von SHIELD!

Loki wurde leichenblass und versuchte unbewusst, zurückzuweichen. Seine Augen weiteten sich schreckensstarr, und ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst war, streckte er abwehrend die linke Hand aus. Sie zitterte. «Das ist... unmöglich.» stotterte er. «Sie sind... tot!»

«Ich war es.» erwiderte Phil Coulson ruhig. «Aber wie sie sehen können, ist dem nicht mehr so.»

Tony und Bruce, die beide im Hintergrund standen, warfen sich einen raschen Blick zu. Sie hatten nur ein kleines bischen damit gerechnet, dass Loki einen Schock kriegen würde – oder besser gesagt: sie hatten es gehofft. Wenn sie ehrlich waren, hatten sie es nicht wirklich angenommen. Denn beide waren, ohne dass sie es laut ausgesprochen hätten, davon überzeugt gewesen, dass der Asgardianer sich gar nicht mehr an Agent Coulson erinnern konnte. Ja, dass er vielleicht sogar vergessen hatte, den Mann auf dem Helicarrier mit seinem Zepter erdolcht zu haben.

Schliesslich war Phil Coulson nichts weiter als ein unwichtiger Sterblicher...

Aber offensichtlich – wundersamerweise – schien Loki noch genau zu wissen, wer Philip Coulson war. Und was er ihm angetan hatte.

Tony und Bruce hatten sich die Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht. In den letzten drei Wochen, seit Loki sie davor bewahrt hatte, den grössten Fehler ihres Lebens zu begehen, hatten beide jedoch widerwillig so etwas wie Vertrauen zu ihm aufgebaut. Ein kleines, winziges bischen zumindest.

Begonnen hatte es damit, dass Thor, der nur zwei Tage nachdem Loki sie davon überzeugt hatte, das Zepter sein zu lassen, gekommen war, um es abzuholen. Er war überraschend wortkarg gewesen und hatte auch keine Antwort gegeben, als ihn die beiden Avengers gefragt hatten, was denn in Asgard los gewesen war – weshalb er von seinen Leuten so schnell zurückbeordert worden war. Die Männer gewannen den Eindruck, dass die Sache noch immer nicht ausgestanden war. Aber sie drangen nicht weiter in ihn und erzählten ihm daher, als er fragte, alles über ihre Aktion ‘Zepter-Beschaffung’. Als Bruce, die ehrliche Haut, schliesslich auch gestanden hatte, welchen Fehler sie beinahe begangen hatten und dass Loki sie davor bewahrt hatte, war Thor sehr nachdenklich geworden. Er hatte zwar nicht viel gesagt, aber man hatte deutlich sehen können, wie es in ihm arbeitete.

Zuletzt hatte er sich dazu durch gerungen, den beiden Männern zu versichern, dass es klug gewesen war, auf Loki zu hören. ¨

«Willst du ihn sehen?» hatte Tony vorsichtig gefragt.

Thor war aufgesprungen und auf den Balkon hinaus gegangen, wo er eine Weile schweigend und reglos auf die Stadt hinunter gestarrt hatte. Schliesslich war er wieder hereingekommen, hatte das Zepter genommen und kalt gesagt: «Nein!» Dann war er wieder vom Bifröst erfasst worden und nach Asgard verschwunden.

Bruce und Tony hatten kaum Zeit gefunden, sich über Thors merkwürdiges Verhalten zu wundern. Sie hatten alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Reste von Ultrons Programm zu deaktivieren und gleichzeitig die bereits beschädigte Codierung in Tonys Robotern zu löschen – denn Tony, eifrig und überstürzt wie immer, hatte bereits damit begonnen gehabt, seine kleine Privatarmee umzurüsten.

Loki war ihnen dabei zu einer wirklich grossen Hilfe geworden – und nicht nur dabei. Etwas, das sowohl Stark als auch Banner nur widerwillig zugaben. Doch als dann vor zwei Tagen ein Anruf von Director Fury von SHIELD gekommen war, hatten die beiden Männer sofort gewusst, dass es nur einen gab, der die drohende Gefahr, von der Fury gesprochen hatte, zumindest kennen – wenn nicht sogar abwenden – könnte.

Die Sache mit Phil Coulson hatte sie dann genauso geschockt, allerdings natürlich im positiven Sinne. Und dann hatten sie in trauter Übereinstimmung beschlossen, Loki vorher nichts davon zu erzählen. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil sie wirklich fast sicher angenommen hatten, dass der Halbgott den Mann nur fragend anschauen und nicht wieder erkennen würde. Aber auch weil Loki sie beide an diesem Tag - vor allem Banner - ziemlich herablassend behandelt hatte und sie sich ein wenig wie dumme Schuljungen vorgekommen waren. Tony war darum der Ansicht gewesen, dass Loki mal dringend wieder einen Dämpfer brauchte, und Bruce hatte dazu nur grimmig genickt.

Loki nun derart entsetzt zu sehen, versetzte Stark das erste Mal seit langem wieder ein ziemlich grosses Gefühl von Genugtuung. Und Bruce erging es ähnlich - nicht nur ihretwegen! Schliesslich hatte der Asgardianer Coulson ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht. Es tat daher sehr gut, ihn jetzt so fassungslos und erstarrt zu erleben.

Mit Coulson waren noch vier weitere Agenten gekommen: ein Schwarzer namens Alphonso Mackenzie, der fast genauso gross wie Loki und beinahe ebenso muskelbepackt wie Thor war und den alle nur ‘Mack’ nannten, eine Asiatin namens Melinda May, eine weitere junge Frau namens Daisy Johnson – ein Inhuman, wie die beiden Avengers erfahren hatten – sowie ein junger Wissenschaftler namens Leopold Fitz. Daisy war dabei sicher die beste ‘Waffe’ im Team: als eine überaus mächtige Inhuman mit der Fähigkeit, Energiestösse von grosser Kraft auszulösen, konnte sie Loki, vor allem in seinem jetzigen Zustand, problemlos in Schach halten. Bei Inhumans handelte es sich um Menschen, deren DNA aufgrund diverser Versuche der ausserirdischen Kree, die vor Jahrhunderten auf der Erde stattgefunden hatten, verändert worden war. Die Veränderung verlieh ihnen besondere (und jeweils verschiedene) Fähigkeiten, wobei das entsprechende Gen allerdings erst durch die sogenannte Terrigenese, den Kontakt mit den Terrigen-Kristallen der Kree, aktiviert wurde. Diese Kristalle waren jahrhundertelang unter Verschluss und somit nur wenigen ‘Auserwählten’ zugänglich gewesen, doch inzwischen hatten es gewisse Subjekte in den Reihen von Hydra geschafft, sie innerhalb ihrer Organisation überall auf der Welt zu verbreiten. Aus diesem Grund tauchten auch immer mehr Inhumans auf – die meisten von ihnen verwirrt und verunsichert über das, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Sie waren diejenigen, die SHIELD am ehesten für sich gewinnen konnte. Auch Daisy gehörte dazu.

Die vier Agenten, die Loki noch nie persönlich begegnet waren (auch wenn sie alle dutzende Bilder von ihm im Internet gesehen hatten), musterten den Asgardianer intensiv und scharf. Die beiden Frauen stellten dabei widerwillig fest, dass er sehr gut aussah. Auf den Bildern, wo er immer den Helm getragen hatte, war ein Grossteil seines Gesichts gar nicht richtig erkennbar gewesen. Aber jetzt, wo sie ihn direkt vor sich sahen, mussten sie zugeben, dass er ein äusserst faszinierendes Exemplar von Mann darstellte.

Was dazu führte, dass sie ihn nur noch mehr verabscheuten.

Der Kerl hatte Coulson getötet, den Mann, der für Daisy mehr wie ein Vater als ein Vorgesetzter und für Melinda ein sehr, sehr guter Freund war. Er hatte ihn einfach abgestochen, ohne dass es unbedingt notwendig gewesen wäre – denn natürlich hätte er ihn genauso gut einfach nur bewusstlos schlagen können. Aber nein, an einen unbedeutenden Sterblichen verwendete jemand wie Loki aus Asgard natürlich keinen Gedanken!

Darum waren Melinda und Daisy – und auch die beiden männlichen Kollegen – genauso überrascht wie Bruce und Tony, dass Loki überhaupt wusste, wer da vor ihm stand. Sogar Coulson spürte Verblüffung in sich aufsteigen. Sie wurde jedoch sofort abgelöst von einem anderen, weitaus intensiveren Gefühl: einer tiefen Genugtuung.

Er hatte, auch wenn er sich nicht eingestehen wollte, Angst davor gehabt, Loki wieder zu sehen. Gefangener (das Wort Sklave vermied er sogar in Gedanken!) hin oder her. Der Kerl war gefährlich, und Coulson glaubte keine Sekunde daran, dass er völlig besiegt war. Das tat er zwar auch jetzt noch nicht – doch die absolute Fassungslosigkeit des Asgardianers bei seinem Anblick liess ihn ahnen, dass Loki, zumindest im Moment, wohl wirklich ziemlich machtlos war. Denn andernfalls hätte ihn das Wiedersehen mit einem Totgeglaubten kaum dermassen aus der Ruhe gebracht. Mit einer totgeglaubten ‘Ameise’ schon gar nicht!

Coulsons Worte lösten – verständlicherweise – auf Lokis Gesicht höchste Verwirrung aus. ‘Ich war tot, aber wie sie sehen können, ist dem nicht mehr so’… das klang ja auch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Sogar für jemanden wie Loki, der in seinem langen Leben sicher schon so einiges gehört und erlebt hatte. Aber Menschen blieben in der Regel tot, wenn sie es denn mal waren.

In der Regel!

Bei Phil Coulson war diese Regel jedoch ausser Kraft gesetzt worden.

Loki starrte ihn immer noch völlig fassungslos an und fragte tonlos: «Wie..?» Er schien gar nicht zu merken, dass er die Frage stellte, klang sie doch derart geistesabwesend und beinahe mehr an sich selbst gerichtet.

Coulson hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, Loki zu erzählen, wie es kam, dass er wieder unter den Lebenden weilte. Er war lediglich hier, weil er, Tony Stark zufolge, Lokis Hilfe brauchen konnte. Und so sehr sich auch alles in ihm dagegen sträubte: was Stark ihm über den Asgardianer erzählt hatte, hatte ihn letztlich doch davon überzeugt, ihm wenigstens von der drohenden Katastrophe zu berichten. Wenn er helfen konnte, umso besser – dann tat der Kerl zur Abwechslung mal was Nützliches!

Doch über sich selbst wollte Coulson eigentlich nichts erzählen… Aber gerade, als er sich noch die passende Antwort überlegte, geschah es: er spürte auf einmal, wie etwas von ihm auf Loki überging. Ein Teil seines Bewusstseins, um es genau zu sagen… Oder, um es noch genauer zu formulieren: sein gesamtes Bewusstsein!

Coulson keuchte auf und wollte zurückweichen, doch er stand wie festgewurzelt da. Was tat der Asgardianer mit ihm? Stark hatte ihm doch versichert, dass Loki seine magischen Fähigkeiten eingebüsst hatte!

Als er nun jedoch einen Blick auf Loki warf, sah er, dass dieser genauso überrascht war wie er selbst. Wenn nicht sogar noch weitaus mehr: Lokis Augen, vorhin schon gross, wurden beinahe riesig, und sein Atem ging so rasch und stossweise wie bei einem verwundeten Tier. Er versuchte, noch mehr zurückzuweichen, doch da er bereits an der Wand stand, hatte er keine Chance. Dennoch sah er aus, als ob er am liebsten im kalten Stein in seinem Rücken verschwinden würde.

Ein Flimmern entstand auf einmal zwischen den beiden Männern, eine Art wirbelnde Aura, und das war der Moment, wo die Umstehenden definitiv begriffen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Daisy trat einen Schritt vor und wollte Coulson am Arm greifen. «Sir…» sagte sie, doch weiter kam sie nicht. Sie wurde von einer unsichtbaren Kraft zurückgeschleudert und war nicht in der Lage, den Mann zu berühren.

Mack und Fitz hoben ihre Waffen, die sie ohnehin schon griffbereit in den Händen gehalten hatten. «Hören sie sofort damit auf!» schrien sie Loki an und richteten die Läufe ihrer Pistolen auf den Punkt zwischen seinen Augen. «Was immer sie da tun: stoppen sie es, oder wir schiessen.»

Loki wollte antworten, doch er konnte nicht. Sein Mund öffnete sich zwar, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Dafür geschah etwas anderes: die Verbindung, die sich mit Coulson aufgebaut hatte, wurde intensiver. Das bisher nur schwach wahrgenommene Bewusstsein des Mannes nahm konkrete Formen an und wurde klar und deutlich. Und dann keuchte Loki auf einmal genauso heftig auf wie Coulson wenige Sekunden vor ihm, denn nun bekam er zu sehen, was mit dem Agenten geschehen war. Was passiert war, nachdem er durch ihn getötet worden war.

Iron Man, der instinktiv spürte, dass Loki an der momentanen Situation keine Schuld trug, legte den beiden Agenten beschwichtigend die Hände auf die Arme und drückte sie sanft nieder. «Nicht.» sagte er beschwörend. «Was immer da gerade geschieht… Es ist nicht Lokis Werk. Er besitzt keine magischen Kräfte mehr.»

«Was macht sie da so sicher?» fragte Mack, immer noch heftig und vor Wut zitternd.

Stark lachte kurz und zynisch auf. «Glauben sie mir, ich weiss das genau!» erwiderte er trocken. Und ja, natürlich wusste er es genau, denn hätte Loki auch nur ein Minimum seiner Macht noch in sich getragen, wäre von ihm, Tony Stark, wohl inzwischen nicht mehr allzu viel übrig gewesen… Zumindest hätte Loki nie und nimmer auch nur einen einzigen seiner Befehle befolgt.

Coulson und Loki standen immer noch reglos da, Coulson sichtlich nicht begreifend, was da gerade vor sich ging. Loki hingegen schien nicht nur zu verstehen - er schien sogar weitaus mehr zu wissen, als ihm lieb war. Oder es zumindest Schritt für Schritt zu erfahren…

…denn in seine Augen trat nun so etwas, das man als reines Entsetzen beschreiben konnte, und sein Gesicht verlor auch noch den letzten Rest von Farbe. Die Pupillen seiner Augen weiteten sich und wurden starr, und er blinzelte nicht einmal mehr. Er wirkte wie in Trance – weitaus mehr als Coulson, der sich zwar ebenso wenig rühren konnte, der aber noch so aussah, als wäre er Herr über seine Sinne.

Bei Loki schien dem nicht mehr so zu sein. Er sah aus, als wäre er ausserhalb seiner selbst im Moment, als wäre er ganz woanders.

In jemand anderem drin zu sein wäre die perfekte Beschreibung gewesen, doch das wusste ausser Coulson im Moment noch keiner der Anwesenden. Sie konnten nur hilflos dastehen und den unheimlichen Vorgang beobachten. Coulson hingegen wusste, was Loki gerade zu sehen bekam, und je mehr sich dem Asgardianer von seinem tiefsten Inneren offenbarte, umso mehr begann er zu zittern.

Loki wusste es – er wusste alles! Alles, was mit ihm, Coulson, nach seinem Tod geschehen war. All das Grauen, all die Schmerzen… er hatte es gesehen. Der Agent hatte keine Ahnung wie und warum, aber es bestand kein Zweifel daran. Er irrte sich nicht. Er starrte auf Loki und fühlte das Band zwischen ihnen. Ein Stöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle, und wenn ihn nicht eine unbekannte Macht festgehalten hätte, wäre er zusammen gebrochen.

Der Bastard kannte seine schlimmsten Alpträume, seine fürchterlichsten Momente. Alle. Jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Und sicher bereitete es ihm höllisches Vergnügen, dieses Wissen! Coulson wand sich innerlich wie im Krampf.

Loki war jedoch weit davon entfernt, so etwa wie Vergnügen zu empfinden. Nein, alles, was in ihm tobte, war nacktes Grauen.

Ausserdem fragte er sich, wie es möglich war, dass er – ohne seine magischen Fähigkeiten – in Coulsons Bewusstsein eindringen konnte. Es musste irgendeine Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem Mann geben. Anders konnte sich Loki das Ganze nicht erklären. Doch je intensiver die Bilder wurden, die jetzt auf ihn eindrangen, desto mehr trat diese Frage in den Hintergrund…

Er befand sich wieder auf dem Helicarrier von SHIELD, kurze Zeit vor seinem Angriff auf New York, und sah, wie Coulson am Boden lag - Sekunden nachdem er ihn mit dem Zepter niedergestreckt hatte. Sich selbst sah er nicht, dafür fühlte er auf einmal einen brennenden, stechenden Schmerz in der Herzgegend. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, und er realisierte, wie das Leben gnadenlos aus ihm herausfloss.

Loki wollte die Verbindung kappen, die Bilder stoppen… Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Es ging gnadenlos weiter: jetzt lag er ihm Sterben… und dann war er auch schon wirklich tot. Nein, nicht er war es, der da leblos am Boden lag, sondern Coulson. Doch in diesem Augenblick verschmolz er mit dem Agenten. So sehr, dass ihn auf einmal die kalte Finsternis des Todes umfing.

Bis zu jenem Moment, wo er anfing zu betteln. Darum, endlich sterben zu dürfen…

Er lag auf einem Operationstisch und litt. Er litt solche Schmerzen, dass er um den Tod bettelte. Immer und immer wieder. Doch sie hörten nicht auf ihn. Man hatte ihm etwas injiziert, eine ausserirdische Substanz, welche die Regeneration seines geschädigten Herzens bewirkte. Langsam und schmerzhaft, aber effizient. Gleichzeitig lag sein halber Schädel offen, und mehrere Apparaturen machten sich an seinem Gehirn zu schaffen, setzten die Synapsen neu zusammen und programmierten eine Realität da hinein, die so nie wirklich stattgefunden hatte. Auch das schmerzte unsäglich, und er hörte sich – Phil! – wieder um den Tod betteln…

Und dann war es endlich vorbei. Phil Coulson glitt in einen gnädigen Traum hinab, wachte auf einer wunderschönen Insel mit kristallblauem Meer auf und lief barfuss den herrlich weissen Sandstrand entlang. Tahiti – er war auf Tahiti gelandet. Verbrachte nach den für ihn traumatischen Ereignissen in New York einen wohlverdienten, längeren Urlaub dort.

Zumindest war es das, was Coulson hatte glauben sollen...

Loki tauchte aus der Trance auf. Der Schock war so gewaltig, dass er nach Luft schnappte wie ein Ertrinkender. Phil Coulson war nie auf Tahiti gewesen – das war nur eine falsche Erinnerung, die sie ihm implantiert hatten. Genauso wie die Behauptung, er wäre nur ein paar Sekunden lang tot gewesen, und man habe ihn mehr oder weniger sofort reanimieren können…

In Wahrheit war Phil Coulson mehrere Tage lang tot gewesen. Und das Serum, das man ihm injiziert hatte, um eine komplette Erneuerung der Zellen, aus denen sein Herz bestand, anzuregen, war nicht einfach irgendeine ausserirdische Substanz gewesen, sondern Blut.

Sein – Lokis – Blut!

Daher diese Verbindung. Jetzt war für den Magier alles klar. Sein Blut, das nicht nur Bestandteile eines Frostriesen, sondern durch die jahrhundertelange ‘Verwandlung’ in einen Asgardianer und durch den damit verbundenen Einsatz konstanter Magie inzwischen auch Anteile von deren DNA beinhaltete, hatte etwas bewirkt, was wohl keine andere Zusammensetzung geschafft hätte. Denn die enorme Selbstheilung, die Asgardianern und Frostriesen eigen war, liess sich nicht auf andere Lebensformen übertragen. Die Kombination von beiden genetischen Eigenschaften aber offensichtlich schon.

Nur wussten das weder Coulson noch diejenigen, die ihm das Blut injiziert hatten. Coulson, der inzwischen herausgefunden hatte, was wirklich mit ihm geschehen war, glaubte genauso wie seine Ärzte, dass die ausserirdische DNA von den Kree stammte. Loki konnte sich darüber nur verwundern, denn woher um alles in der Welt hätten sie denn plötzlich Kree-Blut herhaben wollen? Ihm war klar, dass zumindest ein Mensch die Wahrheit kennen musste – und das dürfte wohl Fury sein. Der Director von SHIELD, der wohl dafür gesorgt hatte, dass von dem Blut, das Loki im Stark Tower vergossen hatte, genügend Proben eingesammelt wurden, um damit den wahnwitzigen Versuch zu unternehmen, seinen besten Agenten zu retten.

Denn Loki war der einzige Ausserirdische gewesen, dessen Blut überhaupt zur Verfügung gestanden hatte. Die Chitauri besassen nämlich kein Blut. Und Thor, sein Bruder, hatte keines vergossen. Blieb nur noch er selbst. Und er hatte schon ziemlich geblutet, nachdem der Hulk mit ihm fertig gewesen war…

Aber das war im Grunde genommen völlig nebensächlich, denn er hatte bestimmt nicht vor, Coulson das zu erzählen. Was der Mann durchmachen musste, war auch so schon schlimm genug. Und als Coulson schliesslich die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte, hatte ihn das beinahe um den Verstand gebracht. Dass die Regeneration seines Zellgewebes im Herzen durch Lokis Blut bewirkt worden war, dürfte also so ziemlich das Letzte sein, was der Agent hören wollte.

Langsam ebbten die Bilder definitiv ab, und Loki merkte, dass er sich langsam wieder bewegen konnte. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und sah auf den Mann vor ihm…

Du meine Güte, er hatte ja bereits gewusst, dass es für Phil Coulson eine Menge Gründe gab, ihn zu hassen. Doch wie viele Gründe er dafür tatsächlich hatte, wusste er erst jetzt!


	13. Verbunden mit einem Todfeind

«Was war das?» fragte Iron Man, als sie wieder oben in seinen gemütlichen Räumen waren. Während er zur Bar ging und sich einen Drink einschenkte – die anderen lehnten, da sie noch im Dienst waren, ab – schüttelte er den Kopf. «Mir kam es vor, als wären sie... und Loki miteinander verbunden.»

«Wohl eher er mit mir.» gab Coulson zurück. Sein Gesicht hatte inzwischen zwar wieder etwas Farbe gewonnen, doch seine Knie zitterten immer noch wie Gummi. Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht hinsetzen, sondern tigerte im Raum auf und ab. Was Loki jetzt über ihn wusste... Ihn fröstelte!

Bruce Banner musterte ihn nachdenklich. «Sie sagen, Loki konnte in sie hineinsehen?» Ein flüchtiger Blick zu Tony. Das war eigentlich genau eine der Fähigkeiten, die Loki – Stark zufolge – früher besessen hatte.

Coulson schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Schläfen. «Ja. Er weiss, was nach meinem... Tod passiert ist. Mit mir. Alles.» Er stöhnte leise. «Und ich bin sicher, dass er sich jetzt köstlich darüber amüsiert. Schliesslich macht man nicht gerade eine besonders gute Figur, wenn man... um den Tod bettelt.»

Stark begriff jetzt, was Coulson so fertig machte. Mit einem bissigen Lächeln erwiderte er: «Wenn man zwei Tage lang ausgepeitscht wird, auch nicht.»

«Wie bitte?» Nicht nur Coulson starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, sondern auch seine Leute. Tony wies auf die Stühle und liess sie alle erst einmal Platz nehmen – ihren Chef inbegriffen – ehe er zu erzählen begann. Sie hörten fassungslos zu und konnten es zunächst nicht glauben.

«Ein ziemlich... makabrer Scherz, Stark.» sagte Coulson mit leicht zittriger Stimme. Doch Tony meinte bloss: «Ja, sowas ähnliches hab' ich auch gedacht, als diese Krieger aus Asgard mit Loki hier aufgetaucht sind. Aber es ist kein Scherz. Es ist wirklich passiert. Er hat für jedes Leben, das er hier genommen hat, einen Schlag kassiert. 2543 Hiebe insgesamt. Wobei mir eben einfällt, dass es somit einer zuviel gewesen ist.» Er schenkte Coulson ein liebenswürdiges Lächeln.

«Sowas... überlebt doch niemand!» warf Mack ein, doch als Stark genau ausführte, warum Loki es sehr wohl überlebt hatte, begriffen sie nicht nur, sondern glaubten auch, was sie zu hören bekamen.

Coulson schwang sich wieder auf und ging zum Fenster. Sein Blick verlor sich in der Stadt zu seinen Füssen, ohne wirklich etwas davon zu sehen. Die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle tobten in ihm. Eines davon war nacktes Entsetzen...

«Sie sehen also,» fügte Stark gelassener hinzu, als es in ihm aussah, «Loki hat nicht wirklich einen Grund, sich ihnen überlegen zu fühlen. Und Schadenfreude über ihr Unglück zu empfinden wäre an seiner Stelle schlicht dämlich – und eines können sie mir glauben...» Er holte tief Luft, «...dämlich ist der Kerl gewiss nicht!»

«Ja, das weiss ich.» Coulsons Hand fuhr über die Stirn. Dann lächelte er plötzlich. Er straffte sich und sagte dann: «Danke, Stark. Jetzt geht's mir besser.»

«Aber warum es diese Verbindung gab, wissen sie nicht?» wollte Daisy Johnson wissen. Ihr Blick ruhte noch immer besorgt auf ihrem geliebten Chef.

Tony schüttelte den Kopf. «Nein.» Ein grimmiges Lächeln huschte um seine Lippen. «Aber ich bin sicher, wenn ich Loki ganz nett und anständig frage, wird er es mir verraten.»

«Eigentlich sind wir ja aus einem bestimmten Grund hier.» seufzte Coulson und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Im Moment war ihm, als könne er keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Banners Blick suchte seine Augen. «Ich weiss, Sir.» erwiderte er sanft. «Aber da sie uns ja zugestimmt haben, dass Loki dabei eine Hilfe sein könnte: meinen sie nicht auch, dass sie erst einmal Gewissheit darüber haben müssen, was diese… seltsame Verbindung zwischen ihnen ausgelöst hat?»

«Sie haben Recht.» Der Agent liess die Hand wieder sinken. «Aber glauben sie denn, dass er es weiss?»

«Oh, ich verwette meinen Anzug dass er das tut!» antwortete Stark an Bruces Stelle und gab Jarvis den Befehl, Lokis Tür zu öffnen und ihn her zu beordern.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis der Asgardianer erschien. Bei seinem Anblick atmeten die SHIELD-Agenten tief durch und setzten ihre stolzesten Mienen auf. Mack und Fitz entsicherten vorsichtshalber ihre Waffen.

Stark kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache. «Was da vorhin passiert ist… diese Verbindung zwischen ihnen und Coulson… sie wissen, warum das geschehen ist.» Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage – wobei ihm gar nicht auffiel, dass er vom ‘du’ ins ‘sie’ gewechselt hatte.

Loki registrierte es, hütete sich aber ausnahmsweise, eine Bemerkung zu machen. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Coulson und erwiderte: «Wie kommen sie darauf?»

«Keine Spielchen, Loki, ich warne sie!» Stark merkte, dass er nervös wurde. Hoffentlich legte der Kerl es nicht ausgerechnet jetzt auf eine Machtprobe an. Denn er hatte keine Lust, vor den anderen den Folterknecht zu spielen, mal abgesehen davon, dass er bezweifelte, so etwas überhaupt nochmal tun zu können. 

Was Loki aber nicht unbedingt zu wissen brauchte.

Loki wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Ihm war klar, dass er dem leidgeprüften Agenten einen weiteren Schlag versetzen würde, wenn er die Wahrheit sagte. Und ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, wollte er das um Coulsons Willen nach Möglichkeit verhindern. Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer halbwegs glaubhaften Lüge, doch zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wollte ihm beim besten Willen nichts Brauchbares einfallen.

Blieb also nur noch der Versuch, Stark die Sache unter vier Augen auszureden. «Könnte ich sie vielleicht kurz… alleine sprechen?» fragte er ohne gross die Hoffnung zu hegen, dass Iron Man darauf eingehen würde.

Er sollte sich nicht getäuscht haben. «Sie werden sagen, was es dazu zu sagen gibt.» erwiderte Tony kalt. «Und zwar hier und jetzt.»

Stark versuchte, möglichst bedrohlich auszusehen und Loki mit den Augen zu signalisieren, was andernfalls geschehen würde. Als er Bruces leicht geschockten Blick auffing, ahnte er, dass es ihm auch gelang. Er schaffte es tatsächlich, so zu wirken, als würde er den Stab, mit dem er Loki quälen konnte, bedenkenlos einsetzen, wenn es nötig werden würde. Gut so – er hoffte bloss, dass keiner die feinen Schweissperlen auf seiner Stirn registrierte.

Loki jedenfalls tat es nicht, aber das lag wohl vor allem daran, dass er an Stark vorbei auf Coulson starrte. Er zögerte noch immer, doch als er den Gesichtsausdruck des Agenten wahrnahm, ahnte er plötzlich, dass eine ungeliebte Wahrheit noch immer besser war als irgendwelche schrecklichen Vorstellungen, die sich der Mann andernfalls vielleicht machen würde. Ausserdem hatte er schlicht keine andere Wahl… denn ausgerechnet vor Coulson zu einem schreienden Wrack zu verkommen, darauf konnte er dankend verzichten. Und da er seit dem letzten Mal genau wusste, dass Tony Stark nicht schwach werden würde, hatte er gewiss nicht vor, es drauf ankommen zu lassen.

Man konnte ihm ja eine Menge vorwerfen, aber Dummheit gehörte nicht dazu.

Also dann: tief Luft holen und durch!

Und so erfuhr Phil Coulson nun doch, wem er letzten Endes sein Leben verdankte. «Das muss der Grund für diese… Verbindung zwischen uns sein,» schloss Loki seinen Bericht, «obwohl das für mich, offen gestanden, auch völlig neu ist.»

«Also haben wirklich nicht sie diese Verbindung geschaffen?» hakte Banner nach. «Aus… eigener Kraft, meine ich?»

Loki schenkte ihm ein leicht grimmiges Lächeln. «Sie wissen doch, dass ich das nicht mehr kann. Aber selbst wenn…» Sein Lächeln erstarb, «…hätte ich es nie im Leben getan.»

«Ach ja?» Coulson sah ihn mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. «Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?»

Loki, der zu Recht davon ausging, dass Stark den Mann über das, was in Asgard geschehen war, aufgeklärt hatte, erwiderte trocken: «Weil mein Bedarf an schrecklichen Erlebnissen gedeckt ist.»


	14. Tödliche Parasiten

Was die Aufnahmen da zeigten, war eigentlich zu verrückt, um wahr zu sein. Bruce und Tony hatten zwar schon gehört, worum es bei SHIELDs neuestem Fall ging, aber es jetzt quasi live zu erleben war doch etwas ganz anderes. Sie schauten einander an, und was beide dachten, war völlig klar: hatten sie was auf den Augen oder sahen sie wirklich, was sie zu sehen glaubten?

«Unsere Reaktionen waren ganz ähnlich.» meinte Coulson mit düsterer Stimme. «Aber ich muss sie leider vorwarnen: es kommt gleich noch verrückter... Oder schlimmer, um genau zu sein.»

Loki, der als einziger nicht überrascht schien, versetzte trocken: «Jetzt werden sich die zwei vereinen, wobei ihre menschlichen Körper aufplatzen und jede Menge Jungtiere daraus schlüpfen werden.»

Atemlose Stille. Alle starrten Loki an, als sähen sie ihn zum ersten Mal. 

«Sie... wissen, was das ist?» Iron Man fand seine Sprache schliesslich als erster wieder. 

«Ja, leider.» Lokis Gesichtsausdruck verriet nicht, was er dachte. 

«Und?» fragte Coulson, sichtlich um Fassung bemüht. «Womit um alles in der Welt haben wir es hier zu tun?»

«Jedenfalls mit nichts aus dieser Welt, da sie es schon so hübsch ansprechen.» gab Loki ironisch zurück. Dann wischte er kurz über den Bildschirm und liess die Aufnahme nochmals von vorne laufen. 

«Hey...» rief Daisy, aber Loki schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: «Ich muss nochmal kurz was prüfen.»

Die Bilder zeigten in der Tat etwas noch nie Dagewesenes: zwei Männer, die sich rund hundert Kilometer voneinander entfernt befanden, wurden jeweils von etwas attackiert, das man am ehesten als obskure Mischung zwischen einem Vogel und einem Drachen beschreiben konnte. Diese Dinger stürzten sich auf die Männer und wühlten sich regelrecht durch deren Münder in die Körper hinein. Man sah durch die entstehenden Dellen die sich im Hals und auf der Brust bildeten, genau, wie die Biester die Speiseröhre hinunter in den Magen hinein flutschten. Die Männer schrien und wanden sich, versuchten verzweifelt, den Fremdkörper wieder auszuspucken – doch sie waren chancenlos. Nach wenigen Minuten, in denen sie krampfhaft zuckten und sich am Boden hin- und her wälzten, wurden sie plötzlich ruhig. Unheimlich ruhig... Dann erhoben sie sich langsam und begannen, in die Richtung des jeweils anderen zu gehen.

Die Aufnahmen stammten im Fall des ersten Mannes von der Überwachungskamera einer abgelegenen Tankstelle aus New Mexiko. Der zweite war an einem ebenfalls sehr einsam stehenden Bankomaten in einer Kleinstadt gefilmt worden. Loki stoppte beide Aufnahmen jeweils in dem Moment, in dem die Männer ruhig zu werden begannen, und vergrösserte das Bild. Deutlich waren jetzt ihre Augen zu sehen: sie glühten bei beiden in einem seltsam schimmernden Gelb.

«Vom Planeten Kitson also.» murmelte Loki. Dann liess er die Aufnahmen weiter laufen. Man sah, wie die zwei Männer unbeirrt und zielstrebig aufeinander zumarschierten. Dabei wichen sie keinen Zentimeter von ihrem Kurs ab und liessen sich weder durch sie anrempelnde Passanten noch durch irgendwelche Fahrzeuge, die ihnen mit quietschenden Reifen ausweichen mussten, aufhalten. Langsam, wie in Trance, setzten sie ihren Kurs fort - bis sie sich auf Sichtweite gegenüberstanden. In diesem Moment war auf einmal ein schrilles Pfeifen in der Luft zu hören.

Genau wie Loki es vorausgesagt hatte, vereinigten die beiden besessenen Männer sich daraufhin: sie taten es, indem sie die Arme ausstreckten und so die letzten Meter überbrückten, bis sich ihre Fingerspitzen berührten. Sobald dies der Fall war, begannen sie in wildem Krampf zu zittern, bis schliesslich...

...aus ihren Körpern lange, spitze Dornen hervorbrachen, sich ineinander verhakten und dabei ihre Wirtskörper regelrecht auseinander rissen.

Und aus dem nun weit geöffneten Brustkorb der toten Männer flogen jeweils drei neu geborene Biester.

«WAS... IST.... DAS?» Bruce Banner und Tony Stark, welche die Aufnahmen zum ersten Mal sahen, konnten die Worte kaum herauswürgen. «Loki..!»

Aller Augen waren auf den Asgardianer gerichtet, der leise erwiderte: «Ich fürchte, die Erde hat ein sehr ernsthaftes Problem.»

Tony war kurz davor, ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen. «Wollen sie uns auf die Folter spannen oder was..?» herrschte er ihn an. «Falls ja, garantiere ich, dass dies eine schlechte Idee ist!»

«Stark...» Loki wandte sich ihm zu und seufzte leise. «Ich frage mich nur grade, wie ich ihnen erklären soll, was da auf sie zukommt... und zwar so, dass sie es mir auch glauben.»

«Raus mit der Sprache.» Das war Coulson. Er lehnte sich gegen Tonys Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme über der Brust. «Verrückter und unheimlicher als das kanns ja wohl kaum noch werden.»

«Ich fürchte doch.» Loki atmete tief durch. «Was sie da gesehen haben, waren Shrike. Das ist eine parasitäre Rasse, die auf den Planeten Kitson und Ree-Iny vorkommt. Man kann die Herkunft an der Augenfarbe, die sie bei ihren Wirtskörpern auslösen, unterscheiden. Macht, was die Gefährlichkeit anbelangt, keinen Unterschied. Lediglich bei der Art und Weise, wie man sie bekämpfen kann.» Er hielt inne und besah sich das Datum der Aufnahme nochmals. «Das wurde also vor zwei Tagen aufgenommen..? Das heisst, sie haben noch ein bischen Zeit. Aber viel wird’s nicht mehr sein.»

«Zeit..?» Tony tauschte einen erschrockenen Blick mit den anderen aus. «Zeit für was?»

«BIS was.» korrigierte ihn Loki. «Genau gesagt: bis sich die Shrike alle formieren und den Turm zu bauen beginnen. Den Turm, der aus unzähligen Infizierten bestehen und so viele junge Parasiten hervorbringen wird, dass am Ende die gesamte Menschheit befallen und somit ausgelöscht ist.»

Wieder tropfte bleischwere Stille in den Raum...

«Der absolut letzte Moment, wo das Ganze noch zu stoppen ist, wäre kurz vor der Explosion des Turmes. Danach... ist es für die Erde zu spät.» Loki schloss flüchtig die Augen. «Aber es ist natürlich weitaus empfehlenswerter, die Bildung dieser Brutstätte ganz grundsätzlich zu verhindern.»

«Und wie?» Bruces Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern. 

«Gegenfrage: wie gut sind ihre irdischen Magier?»

«Wie bitte?» Tony musste bei diesem abrupten Themenwechsel blinzeln. «Irdische Magier..? Wovon sprechen sie?»

«Unter anderem von Dr. Stephen Strange.» erwiderte Coulson an Lokis Stelle. Er warf dem Asgardianer einen sehr nachdenklichen Blick zu. «Sie haben ihn noch nicht kennengelernt. Er fungiert in SHIELDs Liste der... in besonderer Weise Begabten.»

Loki lächelte dünn. «Genau ihn hatte ich gemeint.»

«Sie kennen ihn?» Jetzt war Coulson ehrlich verblüfft.

«Kennen würde ich das nicht nennen.» antwortete Loki süffisant. «Sagen wir es einfach so: ich habe mich genau informiert, bevor ich die Erde...» Er brach ab, schlagartig wieder ernst geworden. Leicht nervös räusperte er sich. «Sie wissen schon.»

Bruce, der die Spannung im Raum sofort spürte, warf hastig ein: «Wenn sie von Strange wissen, dann brauchen sie ja sicher nicht zu fragen, wie gut er ist, oder?»

Loki zuckte die Schultern. «Naja, alles, was ich damals wissen wollte, war, ob er mir gefährlich werden konnte – was nicht der Fall ist. Aber was er so drauf hat...» Er liess den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

«Und warum wäre dies bei unserem Problem von Belang?» Coulsons scharfe Stimme brachte den Fokus der Anwesenden wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

«Ganz einfach: weil ein guter Magier in der Lage ist, alle Shrike auf einen Schlag ausschalten zu können. Sie sind mental miteinander verbunden, wie sicher unschwer zu erkennen war – ansonsten würden sie kaum so zielgerichtet aufeinander zusteuern können. Jemand, der in den oberen Klassen der Magie rangiert, kann diese Verbindung aufspüren und die Biester so alle gleichzeitig vernichten.» Er hielt einen Moment inne und schloss dann: «Und um es gleich zu sagen: eine andere Option gibt es nicht wirklich.»

Tonys Augen wurden schmal. «Lassen sie mich raten: so jemand wie sie zum Beispiel?»

Loki hielt seinem Blick stand. «Ja, zum Beispiel.»

«Tony...» Bruce, der neben Stark als einziger der Anwesenden wusste, dass dieser die Möglichkeit besass, Loki seine magischen Kräfte zurück zu geben, packte den Kollegen schockiert am Arm. «Du denkst doch hoffentlich nicht daran, ihm...»

«Ganz sicher nicht!» unterbrach ihn Iron Man und musterte Loki kalt. «Netter Versuch, Ziegenpeter.»

Loki ignorierte die wütenden Blicke der beiden Avengers und die irritierten der Agenten und erwiderte ruhig: «Halten sie mich für so blöd, Stark? Ich weiss schon, dass sie die Box nicht öffnen werden...» In Gedanken fügte er hinzu ‘zumindest noch nicht’, «...aber das müssen sie ja auch nicht. Wenn Strange gut genug ist...» 

«Und wenn nicht?» wollte Daisy Johnson wissen. Sie musste sich erst räuspern, ehe sie sprechen konnte.

«Tja, da er der bester seiner Zunft auf diesem Planeten ist, dürfte es andernfalls eng werden.» Loki fixierte Stark, und was er ihm ohne Worte mitteilte, war klar: es sei denn, dass sie in einem solchen Fall nochmal über eine gewisse andere Option nachdenken.

«Darauf können sie ewig warten.» Tony hatte genau verstanden. Aber wenn Loki dachte, dass er je verrückt genug wäre, das eine Risiko gegen das andere einzutauschen, irrte er sich gewaltig.

Coulson trat zwischen die beiden Männer und fragte ruhig: «Welche Box?»


	15. Überstürzte Rückkehr

«Glauben sie ihm?» fragte Mack, als sie wieder unter sich waren, und musterte Iron Man zweifelnd. «Ich meine... es ist immerhin Loki, der uns das erzählt hat.»

«Der Gott der Lügen, ja.» kam Coulson Stark zuvor. Er schwang sich aus seinem Stuhl auf und ging rüber zur Bar. «Tony, falls es ihnen recht ist, nehme ich jetzt doch gerne einen Drink.»

«Tun sie sich keinen Zwang an, mein Freund.» gab Stark jovial zurück. «Meine Bar gehört ihnen.»

Coulson ignorierte die überraschten Blicke seiner Leute und goss sich einen Scotch ein. In seinem Kopf schwirrte es, und er wusste kaum noch, wie er die auf ihn einstürzenden Gedanken ordnen sollte.

Erst dieser Anruf von Fury mit der alarmierenden Nachricht, dass auf einmal Menschen von drachenähnlichen Vögeln befallen wurden... ("Ich schicke ihnen die Aufnahmen aus zwei Überwachungskameras zu, Coulson – wenn sie das gesehen haben, werden sie wissen, dass Alarmstufe Rot gilt...")

Dann Iron Mans unglaubliche Enthüllung in Sachen Loki... ("Ich weiss, es klingt verrückt – aber die Asgardianer haben ihn tatsächlich vor meiner Haustür abgeliefert... Mit einem Schild um den Hals wo drauf stand 'bitte zur Strafe für seine Verbrechen als persönlichen Diener halten' "...)

Nicht zu vergessen die auch nicht eben unbedeutende Tatsache, dass das ausserirdische Blut, welchem Coulson seine 'Wiederauferstehung' verdankte, von dem gleichen Mann stammte, der ihm das Leben genommen hatte...

Zu guter Letzt schliesslich noch die Info, dass die Welt – ganz was Neues! – am Rande eines Abgrunds stand. Ausgelöst durch ausserirdische Parasiten (Coulson war inzwischen soweit, dass er sich regelrecht danach sehnte, mal wieder nur einer rein irdischen Bedrohung entgegen treten zu müssen...)

Nein, für einen einzigen Tag war das definitiv zuviel – und so trank Coulson das Glas in einem Zug leer und schenkte gleich nochmal nach.

Mack verfolgte seinen Chef mit nachdenklichen Augen, wandte sich dann aber wieder an Stark. «Also, wie sieht’s aus: glauben sie Loki?»

Tony seufzte. «Sonst noch jemand hier, der einen Drink möchte..? Nein? Okay...» Er räusperte sich. «Ja und nein. Ich glaube ihm, was er über diese... Shrike sagt: was sie sind und woher sie kommen, meine ich. Aber wenn es um diesen Turm geht, den sie da angeblich bauen werden... Nope!»

«Und wieso nicht?»

«Weil Loki schlicht nach einer Möglichkeit sucht, dass ich ihm seine Macht zurückgebe. Aber darauf falle ich bestimmt nicht herein!»

Zehn Augenpaare musterten ihn fragend, und Coulson fragte mit einem feinen Lächeln: «Die Box?»

Tony nickte. «Ja. Ein kleines Kästchen, in dem seine Magie versiegelt ist.» Dann erzählte er ihnen im Detail alles darüber – und auch über die Art und Weise, wie er Loki in Schach halten konnte. Es blieb still nach seinen Worten... sehr still.

Leopold Fitz war es schliesslich, der seine Sprache als erster wiederfand: «Schätze, wir sollten dann wohl umgehend diesen Stephen Strange anrufen.»

«Wollte ich auch gerade vorschlagen...» begann Tony, doch dann wurde er von Jarvis abgelenkt, dessen Stimme vom Eingang unten zu vernehmen war: «Miss Pepper, wie schön, dass sie schon zurück sind!»

Tony klappte der Kiefer runter. Pepper..? Sie wollte doch erst in drei Tagen hier sein... Ihm wurde heiss und kalt. Nicht, dass er sich nicht freute, sie wieder zu sehen – der Zeitpunkt war nur grade nicht besonders... günstig.

Doch da stand sie auch schon im Raum. «Tony!» rief sie und stockte dann mitten in der freudigen Bewegung, mit der sie in seine Arme hatte springen wollen. Ihre Augen wurden gross. «Phil..? Bruce..?» Sie schaute auf die übrigen. «Und...?»

«Pepper, Liebling!» Tony hinderte sie an weiteren Worten, war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr und zog sie in eine Umarmung. «Du bist schon zurück? Ich dachte, du kommst erst...»

«Es gab einen Notfall.» Peppers Gesicht wurde schlagartig ernst. «Sag mal, Tony, gehst du eigentlich auch noch irgendwann ans Handy? Oder scchaust wenigstens die Nachrichten?»

‘Zweimal nein’, dachte Tony überrumpelt. Bei dem, was in den letzten Wochen hier so los gewesen war, hatte er weder an das eine noch an das andere einen Gedanken verschwendet! Er wurde tiefrot und stotterte: «Äh... nein, tut mir leid, Pepper. Hier ist momentan echt viel los.» 

«Viel los?» Sie verschluckte sich beinahe. «Tony, da draussen ist viel los!» Eine ausladende Bewegung in Richtung Fenster – und somit in Richtung der ganzen Welt. Ihr Blick fiel auf Coulson. «Sie wissen doch aber sicher davon, oder? Von diesen... Drachen, die auf einmal Menschen befallen?»

Mit einem Schlag hatte sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Coulson schluckte und erwiderte vorsichtig: «Deshalb sind wir hier, Pepper. Aber sie sagten, es gab einen Notfall bei ihnen? Wo genau war das?»

Die Frau warf einen wütenden Blick auf ihren Liebsten und erwiderte: «Ich komme direkt aus Tokyo. Gestern Vormittag um zehn Uhr Ortszeit wurde unser Kongress aufgelöst, weil zwei der Teilnehmer plötzlich anfingen... durchzudrehen.» Sie ging zum Fernseher und schaltete CNN ein. «Da, sehen sie selbst!»

Es war Tagesthema Nummer eins: Der Umweltkongress in Tokyo, dessen internationale Teilnehmer aus aller Herren Länder stammten, hatte notfallmässig abgebrochen werden müssen, nachdem zwei der Anwesenden auf makabre Weise ums Leben gekommen waren. Die Nachrichten zeigten keine Bilder, und der Reporter drückte sich auch sehr zurückhaltend aus – doch was im Fernsehen nicht gezeigt und gesagt werden durfte, berichtete Pepper nun. An besagtem Morgen war plötzlich mitten in einem Vortrag über umweltfreundliche Energiegewinnung die Tür aufgegangen und ein Fremder hereingekommen. Er hatte sich einem der Anwesenden genähert, der bei seinem Anblick wie in Trance aufgestanden und ihm entgegen gegangen war.

«Und dann...» Peppers Stimme zitterte, als sie daran zurückdachte, «...haben sie sich an den Fingern berührt und fingen an zu zucken... bis aus ihren Körpern auf einmal Stacheln heraus brachen! Ein schrilles Pfeifen war überall zu hören, das durch Mark und Bein ging. Und die beiden Männer....» Sie stockte und schüttelte sich, «...sie... sie brachen auf einmal regelrecht auseinander, und aus ihren Körpern kamen... kleine Drachen heraus...»

Pepper schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte. Tony drückte sie sanft an sich und sagte: «Schon gut, Liebling. Du bist in Sicherheit. Es ist alles okay.»

«Nichts ist okay, Tony!» Sie schniefte. «Diese Biester... die da raus geflogen kamen, meine ich... Sie haben sich auf uns gestürzt. Es waren sechs, und sie sind... sie sind sechs Leuten durch den Mund reingeschlüpft... Tony!» Ein Schluchzen drang aus ihr. «Es hätte mich beinahe erwischt. Ich stand unmittelbar... neben der Frau, der das passiert ist...»

Tony strich der jetzt haltlos weinenden Pepper übers Haar. Sie hatte sich bis jetzt zusammen gerissen, war mit letzter Kraft aus dem Kongressgebäude ins Hotel und dann schliesslich zum Flughafen geflüchtet... Aber jetzt brach die ganze Anspannung aus ihr heraus. «Was sind das für Dinger, Tony...?» wisperte sie zwischen zwei Schluchzern. «Was..?»

«Beruhig dich erst mal, Liebling. Ich erkläre dir später alles.» Mit den Augen entschuldigte sich Tony bei den anderen und führte Pepper langsam Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sie brauchte jetzt einfach zuerst Ruhe – alles andere konnte warten. 

Vor allem der Schock Nummer zwei mit Namen Loki...

\---------------------------------------------

Inzwischen erreichte Coulson Dr. Stephen Strange am Telefon. Er versprach, umgehend zum Stark Tower zu kommen – und das ‘umgehend’ durfte wörtlich verstanden werden, denn wenige Minuten später öffnete sich ein Portal vor den verdutzten Augen der Anwesenden, und Strange stand vor ihnen.

Na, das war doch schon mal ein recht viel versprechender Anfang...

Da Tony immer noch bei Pepper war, übernahmen es Bruce und Coulson, Strange über alles zu informieren. Loki klammerten sie dabei zunächst aber noch aus. Der Doktor musste erst einmal die Shrike-Geschichte verdauen.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war das Ganze für ihn auch vollkommen neu – er besass keinen Fernseher und auch kein Handy. 

«Und wie kann ich nun helfen, diese Gefahr abzuwenden?» wollte er wissen, als die Männer mit ihrem Bericht fertig waren.

Bruce und Coulson warfen sich einen raschen Blick zu. «Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass... ein Magier wie sie in der Lage sein könnte, diese Biester auszuschalten.» antwortete Banner gedehnt. «Und zwar alle auf einmal.»

«Ja.» setzte Coulson hinzu. «Durch eine Art... mentalen Angriff.»

«Tatsächlich?» Stranges Augen wurden gross. «Wer hat ihnen denn diese Info geliefert?»

«Äh... könnten sie uns vielleicht zuerst sagen, wie die Chancen diesbezüglich stehen?» fragte Bruce hastig.

«Naja, ich enttäusche sie nur ungern, aber mentale Angriffe, noch dazu aus der Distanz, sind eigentlich nicht gerade meine Stärke.» Strange wirkte irritiert. «Ist das Ganze nicht eher ein Fall für die Avengers?»

«Sicher.» beeilte sich Banner zu sagen. «Aber sie wurden uns... sozusagen empfohlen.» Gut, das stimmte nur bedingt – er war als einzige Möglichkeit ausser Loki selbst genannt worden... Wenn sie Loki denn überhaupt glauben konnten, dass es überhaupt machbar war, diese Bestien auf magische Weise auszuschalten!

«Wie stellt sich denn derjenige, der mich empfohlen hat, einen solchen Angriff durch meine Person überhaupt vor?» Strange, noch immer völlig ruhig und mit einer fast gelangweilten Stimme, schien entweder den Ernst der Lage nicht ganz zu begreifen – oder er war derart selbstsicher, dass ihn nichts aus der Fassung bringen konnte.

Dummerweise hatte Tony, der eben wieder zurückkam, den Eindruck, dass Ersteres zutraf. «Sie müssten die Shrike spüren können.» erwiderte er und vollführte eine ausladende Handbewegung. «Ihre übernatürliche Spur, sozusagen... Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, müssten sie mittels ihres magischen Sinnes eine gedankliche Verbindung zu den Biestern herstellen können – um sie dann auf diese Weise auszuschalten.» Er war noch kurz bei Loki gewesen und hatte ihm genau die gleiche Frage wie Strange eben gestellt. Dies war die Antwort gewesen.

Strange erschrak nun doch das erste Mal. «Aber so etwas... kann niemand!» Er warf Tony einen zutiefst irritierten Blick zu. «Vielleicht, wenn die Dinger in einem kleineren Radius tätig wären... Aber sie sagen, sie sind überall auf der Welt dabei, Menschen zu infizieren?»

«Ich fürchte ja.» Coulson bekam jetzt in beängstigend kurzen Abständen weitere Schreckensmeldungen herein. Er musterte Tony fest und fügte hinzu: «Was die Avengers anbelangt, die hat Daisy in meinem Auftrag soeben alarmiert.»

Iron Man wurde ziemlich blass, nickte dann aber tapfer. «Gut.»

«Ich verstehe das nicht ganz, Mr. Stark.» hob Strange nochmals an. «Wer hat ihnen gegenüber denn angedeutet, dass ich – vielleicht – in der Lage sein könnte, diese Monster zu zerstören? War es einer meiner Magier-Kollegen?»

Stark, Bruce und die SHIELD-Agenten warfen sich vieldeutige Blicke zu. «Könnte man fast so sagen...» begann Bruce.

«Obwohl...» warf Tony ein, «...das Wort ‘Kollege’ ist wohl etwas fehl am Platz.» 

Und dann holte er tief Luft und informierte Stephen Strange über Lokis Anwesenheit.


	16. Wiedersehen mit den Avengers

«Seit gestern häufen sich vor allem in der Nähe vom Lake Tahoe die Fälle Infizierter.» sagte Coulson mit sorgenvoller Miene und zeigte die Aufnahmen: Touristen, Ranger, Leute, die zur Arbeit fuhren oder einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren wurden aus heiterem Himmel von drachenähnlichen Vögeln attackiert und übernommen. 

«Seltsam…» murmelte Steve Rogers, der wie alle übrigen Avengers am Morgen des Vortages beim Stark Tower eingetroffen war. «Bisher haben sich diese Leute, die befallen waren, doch immer aufeinander zubewegt, um aus der Vereinigung zwischen ihnen noch mehr Jungtiere zu schaffen. Doch jetzt gehen sie alle nebeneinander her in die gleiche Richtung.»

Das stimmte: diejenigen, die auf Sichtweite befallen worden waren, liefen Seite an Seite nach Norden. Die anderen gingen in dieselbe Richtung – getrieben von einer unbekannten Macht, die das Ruder in ihnen übernommen hatte. Die Menschen wirkten wie Zombies: leer, ausdruckslos, fremdgesteuert und unheimlich.

«Wohin wollen die?» fragte Natasha Romanoff und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Tony räusperte sich. «Zum Treffpunkt.» Als ihn alle anstarrten, fügte er rasch hinzu: «Zumindest Loki zufolge.»

Loki: ja, das war der andere Schock gewesen, für alle! Nicht nur für die Avengers, sondern auch für Stephen Strange und vor allem für Pepper. Seit der Asgardianer ihren geliebten Tony damals aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte, herrschten vor allem zwei Gefühle bezüglich Loki in ihr: das eine war eine ungeheure, riesige Wut – und das andere Angst. Ganz egal, dass er am Ende besiegt worden war, und ganz egal, dass Tony jetzt die Mittel besass, ihn in Schach zu halten: Pepper fürchtete Loki. «Seinen scharfen Verstand hat er ja wohl kaum eingebüsst,» hatte sie gesagt. «Und der dürfte bei weitem das Gefährlichste an ihm sein!» Niemand hatte ihr widersprochen.

Gesehen hatten sie Loki noch nicht. Seit dem letzten Gespräch mit ihm und den SHIELD-Agenten hielt Tony ihn unter Verschluss. Er hatte auch nur in groben Einzelheiten erklären wollen, wie es kam, dass er sich nun hier befand, aber die Avengers – vor allem Natasha und Clint – hatten ihm die ganze Wahrheit schliesslich aus der Nase gezogen. Danach hatten ihn alle angestarrt, als habe er ihnen eben die Geschichte vom Mann im Mond glaubhaft machen wollen.

«Welcher Treffpunkt?» Peppers Frage lenkte Tonys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das aktuelle Problem. Er seufzte, fuhr sich durch sein dichtes Haar und erwiderte: «Da, wo sie diesen Turm bauen wollen. Angeblich!»

«Und wo ist das?» 

«Keine Ahnung.» Stark zuckte die Schultern. «Aber ich denke, wir sollten nicht einfach tatenlos hier herumsitzen und abwarten, was weiter passiert, oder?»

«Genau dasselbe wollte ich auch eben sagen.» meinte Steve. «Zeit, dass wir die Biester aufhalten.»

«Aber ihr wisst doch noch gar nicht wie.» warf Pepper ein. «Und sie sind unglaublich schnell, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Sie schwirren um einen herum wie wild, und ehe man sich’s versieht…» Sie brach ab, die Erinnerung schüttelte sie wieder.

Tony ging zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme. «Du kennst uns doch, Liebling: wir finden immer einen Weg!»

«Ja.» Das war Clint. Er grinste und fügte hinzu: «Wir sind das beste Beispiel für das Prinzip ‘learning by doing’! Hingehen, Strategie finden, zuschlagen.»

«Und eins aufs Dach kriegen.» Pepper wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augen. «Wenn ihr da einfach hingeht ohne einen Plan zu haben, übernehmen die euch am Ende auch noch.» 

«Wir fliegen mit unserem Quinjet hin.» liess Coulson sich vernehmen. «Damit steht fürs Erste niemand in Gefahr, befallen zu werden. Und dann werden wir versuchen, eines dieser Dinger zu fangen und eine Analyse zu erstellen. Denn irgendwie muss es ja wohl möglich sein, sie auch ohne… Magie ins Jenseits zu befördern.»

«Guter Plan.» bekräftigte Tony und lächelte Pepper aufmunternd zu. «Wenn wir erst eines dieser Monster seziert haben, werden wir schon wissen, wie wir sie töten können.»

«Oder sie fragen einfach Loki.» warf Stephen Strange gelassen ein. «Das dürfte schneller gehen.»

Alle starrten ihn an. 

Strange liess sich nicht beirren: «Er kennt diese Biester ja offensichtlich. Warum also einen Umweg gehen, wenn man den direkten Weg nehmen kann? Zumal uns, offen gesagt, die Zeit davonrennt. Denn wenn das mit den Attacken so weitergeht, haben wir bald Tausende von Infizierten.»

«Äh… Strange.» Bruce Banner, der sich bisher etwas abseits gehalten und die Diskussion schweigend verfolgt hatte, trat nun näher. «Sie haben Loki zwar noch nicht persönlich kennen gelernt, aber auch sie dürften doch sicher wissen, dass er nicht zu den vertrauenswürdigsten Individuen im Universum gehört, oder?»

«Natürlich weiss ich das.» erwiderte Strange ungerührt. «Trotzdem haben sie mich auf sein Wort hin herkommen lassen, oder?»

Bevor jemand etwas einwerfen konnte, versetzte Steve Rogers hastig: «Ich teile Stranges Meinung. Fragen wir Loki und hören wir, was er zu sagen hat.» Als die anderen widersprechen wollten, fügte er mit einem langen Seitenblick auf Stark hinzu: «Sie haben uns doch erzählt, dass die aus Asgard Loki sofort holen kommen und hinrichten werden, wenn er versucht, der Erde zu schaden, oder, Tony? Also müsste er uns eigentlich die Wahrheit sagen – schon um seiner selbst willen. Schliesslich würde er der Menschheit schon ziemlich schaden, wenn er aufgrund falscher Informationen dafür sorgt, dass wir alle zu Monstern werden.» Der letzte Satz klang bissig.

Tony musterte Steve verblüfft. Dass er nicht selber daran gedacht hatte..! Manchmal konnte Captain America richtig brillant sein.

«Gut, dann lass ich ihn holen.» Er wandte sich an Jarvis. «Kumpel, pfeif unseren Lieblingsfeind mal eben her, ja.»

«Moment noch!» stoppte Pepper ihren Freund. «Zuerst möchte ich etwas klar stellen.» Als sich alle Augenpaare auf sie richteten, holte sie tief Luft und sagte entschieden: «Ich werde euch auf dieser Mission begleiten.»

Tony klappte der Kiefer runter. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm ein paar Sicherheitsregeln in Sachen Loki in Erinnerung rufen wollte… Aber nicht mit sowas. Das konnte sie doch hoffentlich nicht ernst meinen? Pepper bei ihnen, wenn sie dabei waren, diese unheimlichen Shrike zu vernichten..? Ihn schüttelte es vor Angst um sie beim blossen Gedanken! 

«Kommt nicht infrage, Pepper,» erwiderte er darum schärfer als beabsichtigt.

«Ach ja?» Sie stemmte die Hände in die Seite und funkelte ihn an. «Dann willst du mich also schutzlos zurücklassen?»

«Schutzlos..?»

«Ja, mein Lieber. Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: die Biester breiten sich aus. Es dürfte nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis die ersten Fälle in New York auftauchen. Und von da an ist die Seuche nicht mehr zu stoppen. Wenn ich schon in Gefahr bin, dann will ich wenigstens da sein, wo meine Helden sind.» Sie streckte die Hand aus und fuhr Tony über den Arm. Ein leicht verführerisches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. «Wo mein ganz persönlicher Held ist.»

«Pepper…»

«Lassen sie nur, Stark.» kam Coulson der Frau zu Hilfe. «Ich kann sie verstehen. Und bei uns im Quinjet dürfte sie tatsächlich sicherer sein als überall sonst.»

Pepper hatte Phil schon immer gemocht, aber noch nie so sehr wie in diesem Augenblick! Am liebsten wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen.

Tony seufzte und gab sich geschlagen. «Hol Loki, Jarvis.» sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

Loki war nicht überrascht, Dr. Stephen Strange zu sehen, als er in den grossen Besprechungsraum geführt wurde. Auch mit der Anwesenheit der Avengers hatte er gerechnet. Zwei Umstände, die allerdings Tony etwas aus dem Konzept brachten – und nicht nur ihn. Misstrauische Blicke trafen den Asgardianer, und Coulson war nicht der einzige, der sich fragte, ob der Mann wirklich über keine Magie mehr verfügte.

«Sie scheinen gewusst zu haben, dass wir hier sind?» fragte Steve Rogers als erster und musterte Loki nachdenklich. Er sah noch genauso aus wie beim letzten Mal – abgesehen von der weitaus schlichteren Kleidung natürlich, die er jetzt trug. Aber von dem, was Tony ihnen da so erzählt hatte... Steve erschauerte innerlich. Doch wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte, wäre er nie im Leben auf die Idee gekommen, dass man Loki grausam gefoltert hatte. 

Genauso wenig wie er angenommen hätte, dass er kaum gefährlicher war als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch...

Zumindest im Moment.

Loki, der weit weniger gelassen war, als er wirkte, erwiderte mit einem dünnen Lächeln: «Ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen, Rogers.»

«Will heissen?»

«Ach kommen sie!» Loki hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht, beliess es dann aber bei einem flüchtigen Grinsen. «Dass bei so einer Krise alle Avengers ins Boot geholt werden, dürfte doch wohl klar sein.» Ein Blick zu Strange hin. «Und dass man sie holen würde, nachdem ich gesagt hatte, dass sie eventuell die Lösung sein könnten...» Er zuckte die Achseln und liess den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen. «Aber da ich jetzt hier bin gehe ich mal davon aus, dass sie nicht so gut sind, wie es wünschenswert wäre.»

Die Augen der Umstehenden verengten sich. Der Kerl konnte wirklich eins und eins zusammenzählen! Stark machte einen Schritt auf Loki zu und sagte gefährlich leise: «Ich warne sie...»

«Schon gut.» Loki erstarrte innerlich, liess sich jedoch nichts anmerken. «Worum geht’s?»

Coulson kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache: «Sie wissen, wie man diese Shrike tötet?»

Ein wenig verblüfft starrte Loki ihn an. «Das habe ich ihnen doch schon gesagt.»

«Ja. Wie man alle auf einmal tötet – mit Magie. Aber wir würden gerne wissen, wie man sie sonst vernichten kann.»

«Und behaupten sie ja nicht, dass dies unmöglich wäre!» fügte Tony eisig hinzu. «Das würde ihnen keiner abkaufen.»

«Tue ich ja gar nicht. Nur wird es ziemlich unmöglich sein, sie alle zu erwischen. Zumindest rechtzeitig. Und davon mal abgesehen.. ganz so einfach, sie ohne Magie zur Strecke zu bringen, ist es nicht.»

«Das lassen sie mal uns entscheiden.» Steve blieb als einziger völlig ruhig – sah man von Strange ab, der Loki mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Abwehr und Faszination musterte. Doch die übrigen wirkten, als würden sie den Asgardianer am liebsten kräftig in die Mangel nehmen. Vor allem Clint Barton sah aus, als könne er sich kaum noch beherrschen. Er stiess ein derart lautes Schnaufen aus, dass Natasha ihn besorgt anrempelte. ‘Hey, beruhige dich’, vermittelte sie ihm mit den Augen.

«Okay.» Loki, der Clint natürlich auch gehört hatte, vermied es, ihn anzuschauen. «Ihr könnt die Biester nur mit einer einzigen anderen Waffe ausser Magie töten, und das ist Kälte. Allerdings erwischt ihr damit sicher kaum mehr als eine Handvoll auf einmal. Und zudem muss die Kälte sehr extrem sein.»

«Wie extrem?»

«Ich sag’s mal so: je kälter, desto besser.» Als er sah, wie sich die Gesichter der Umstehenden noch mehr zu verdunkeln begannen, fügte er rasch hinzu: «Minus 60 Grad Celsius. Mindestens.»

«Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?» Tonys Stimme klang scharf. «Mit Eiswürfeln um uns werfen?»

«Wenn sie Minus 60 Grad kalt sind wäre das eine Möglichkeit.» gab Loki süffisant zurück. «Wirkungsvoller wären natürlich gezielte Eisbomben. Oder sowas in der Art.»

«Ach ja? Und eine andere Möglichkeit, sie zu töten, gibt es nicht?» Daisy Johnson, die wie die meisten Anwesenden kurz vorm Explodieren stand, kam wütend näher. «Massive energetische Schwingungen zum Beispiel?»

«Versuchen sie es ruhig damit.» antwortete Loki ironisch. «Sie werden allerdings feststellen, dass sie die Biester damit höchstens etwas kitzeln.»

Coulson straffte sich und antwortete an Daisys Stelle: «Sie meint mit ‘Schwingungen’ eigentlich Explosionen.»

«Hatte ich mir fast gedacht.» Wieder huschte ein flüchtiges zynisches Lächeln um Lokis Lippen. «Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass sie die Kleinen höchstens zum Lachen bringen werden.»

«Vorausgesetzt...» sagte Steve, der erkannte, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte, bis man Loki gemeinsam an die Gurgel ging, «...sie belügen uns nicht.» Er holte tief Luft und fügte hinzu: «Was aber nicht wirklich empfehlenswert wäre, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie mit einer Lüge die Erde in Gefahr bringen würden.»

Sein Blick sprach Bände, und natürlich begriff Loki sofort. Sein Lächeln verschwand. «Sie können von mir halten, was sie wollen, Rogers: aber dumm bin ich nicht.»

«Das weiss ich.» entgegnete Steve ruhig.

«Das bringt alles nichts.» Bruce, der nach einer anfänglichen Wutphase inzwischen wieder zu seiner Gelassenheit zurück gefunden hatte, seufzte. «Es ist schwierig bis unmöglich, soviel Kälte zu erzeugen – noch dazu in einer Waffe.»

Loki deutete auf Strange. «Er kann das. Oder besser gesagt: er kann einen simplen Eiswürfel magisch auf mindesten Minus 100 Grad Celsius runterkühlen.»

Stranges Mund klaffte auf. «Woher wissen sie das?»

«Er hat sich über sie erkundigt, bevor er die Erde angriff.» meinte Stark trocken. «Sieht so aus, als hätte er es gründlich getan.»

«Dann steht unser Plan.» beeilte sich Banner zu sagen. «Wir besorgen uns soviel Eis wie nur möglich und sie, Strange, helfen uns dann, diesen Biestern damit gehörig einzuheizen.» Er hüstelte leicht verlegen beim letzten Wort. «Oder eher das Gegenteil... sie wissen schon.»

Loki biss sich auf die Lippen, ehe er Stark und die anderen an etwas erinnerte: «Vergessen sie nicht, dass es der letzte Moment ist, die Erde noch zu retten, wenn die anfangen, den Turm zu bauen.»

«Wenn sie sowas denn überhaupt vorhaben!» 

«Natürlich haben sie das vor. Oder was glauben sie, worauf die wohl sonst jetzt alle so geschlossen zusteuern?»

«Ja, ja, zu diesem angeblichen Treffpunkt.» Tonys Stimme zischte. «Und wo soll der bitte schön sein?»

Loki zuckte die Schultern. «An irgendeinem einsamen Plätzchen, wo sie ungestört sind.»

Etwas, das auf die Gegend, wohin die Befallenen unterwegs waren, eindeutig zutraf!


	17. Kampf gegen Drachen

Es war das reinste Fiasko, von Anfang an. Strange gab zwar sein Bestes, aber – Tony hasste es, das zuzugeben: wie Loki es vorausgesagt hatte, erwischten sie nie mehr als eine kleine Handvoll dieser Biester. Dabei verbrauchten sie Unmengen an Eis, so viel, dass es kaum möglich war, genügend heran zu schaffen. Und da immer mehr von den unheimlichen kleinen Drachen auftauchten, ganze Schwärme davon, um genau zu sein, wurde es langsam aber sicher eng.

Hinzu kam, dass wirklich nichts anderes half: weder durch Iron Man gezielt abgefeuerte Salven aus seinen Handkanonen noch Kugeln, Messer, Pfeile (nicht mal wenn sie explodierten) und dergleichen hatten auch nur die kleinste Wirkung. Die Waffen schienen einfach durch die Biester hindurchzugehen und verpufften dann im Nichts.

Auch Daisy Johnson, die stärkste 'Waffe' an Bord des SHIELD-Teams und darum als einzige bei den Avengers dabei, hatte keine Chance: als Inhuman besass sie zwar die unglaubliche Kraft, Energiestösse von solcher Wucht auszulösen, dass sie damit sogar Erdbeben verursachen konnte. Doch die Shrike beeindruckte auch dies nicht im Mindesten. Daisys sonst in der Regel tödliche Kraft verpuffte genauso wirkungslos wie alles andere, was die Avengers an Geschützen auffahren liessen.

Kälte war wirklich das einzige, das den Biestern sofort den Garaus machte. Aber nicht nur die Eiswürfel gingen langsam aus – auch Stranges Kraft wurde von Minute zu Minute geringer.

Doch das blieb nicht das einzige Problem: diejenigen Wirte, die sich nicht vereinigten, um Jungtiere schlüpfen zu lassen, steuerten nach wie vor geschlossen auf einen undefinierten Punkt zu. Während die Avengers und Daisy die bereits geschlüpften kleinen Monster so gut es ging bekämpften, verfolgte der Rest des SHIELD-Teams im Quinjet die Menschen, die befallen waren. Zu diesem Team gehörten ausser Coulson, Leopold Fitz, Alphonso 'Mack' Mackenzie und Melinda May auch noch eine Inhuman namens Elena Rodriguez, die aufgrund ihrer übernatürlich Schnelligkeit von allen nur 'Yo-Yo' genannt wurde, und die zweite Wissenschaftlerin und Ärztin an Bord, Jemma Simmons. Ebenfalls anwesend war, wie sie es sich vorgenommen und auch nicht mehr hatte ausreden lassen, Pepper.

Sie war die erste, die bemerkte, dass sich die Schritte der ferngesteuerten Befallenen plötzlich verlangsamten. Sofort alarmierte sie Coulson, und dann sahen sie es alle: die Leute hatten offenbar ihr Ziel erreicht. Es lag mitten im Nirgendwo.

In einem Kreis stellten sie sich auf, die zuerst Angekommen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, die übrigen hinter ihnen. Mehr und mehr Menschen kamen hinzu, unendlich viele, wie es schien. Bald hatte der Kreis einen Durchmesser von mehreren hundert Metern.

Und dann war auf einmal ein unheimliches Pfeifen zu hören... Es wurde so laut, dass es sogar ohne die Übertragung durch die Kameras vernehmbar war. Ein schrilles, unheimliches Pfeifen, das Pepper zu Eis erstarren liess. «Oh nein, murmelte sie...»

Doch bevor einer der Agenten reagieren konnte, wurden sie plötzlich attackiert: ein riesiger Schwarm Shrike kam aus dem Nichts herangeschossen und griff den Quinjet an. Melinda May, welche die Maschine flog, versuchte auszuweichen, doch es war hoffnungslos. Die Biester griffen geschlossen an und brachten den Jet ins Trudeln. Und nicht nur das...

Es krachte auf einmal gefährlich laut an vielen Stellen des Flugzeuges, und vor allem das Glas im Cockpit sah aus, als ob es nicht mehr lange standhalten würde. Und dann begann eine der Turbinen zu brennen.

«Alles anschnallen, wir stürzen ab!» schrie May und versuchte, den Quinjet so gut es ging Richtung Erde zu manövrieren. Coulson alarmierte über Funk die Avengers, hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, ob die Meldung noch durchkam: Sekunden später surrte es nur noch in der Leitung!

«Achtung!» schrie May erneut, und dann krachten sie auch schon unsanft auf dem Boden auf.

Nur wenige Meter vom Kreis der Befallenen entfernt...

«Alle okay?» schrie Coulson und versuchte, das Geräusch der ersterbenden Motoren sowie das schrille und immer lauter werdende Pfeifen zu übertönen.

«Ja, alles klar.» kam es von Melinda und Elena Rodriguez.

«Wir sind okay.» bestätigten Fitz und Simmons.

«Mein Schädel brummt aber sonst ist alles bestens,» stöhnte Mack.

«Pepper?» Coulsons Blick huschte ängstlich zu der blonden Frau hin, die sich erst jetzt langsam zu regen begann. Sie hob die rechte Hand und winkte ab. «Noch alles dran.»

Gerade als Coulson erleichtert aufatmen wollte, barst die Scheibe des Cockpits...

...und drei Shrike stürzten herein!

«Das Eis, schnell!» brüllte Coulson und schaffte es gerade noch, einem der Biester auszuweichen.

«Verbarrikadiert die Scheibe!» rief Mack und schnappte sich ein Stück des von der Decke gebrochenen Metalls, um das Loch im Cockpit zu überdecken. Sofort sprang Fitz hoch und half ihm.

Yo-Yo und Jemma brachten das Eis. Es war nicht kalt genug, wie sie erschrocken feststellten – doch es reichte immerhin, um die Drachenvögel für den Momment in Schach zu halten. Sie wichen kreischend vor der Kälte zurück.

Leider würde ihnen das kaum mehr als eine Verschnaufpause verschaffen, denn das Eis begann jetzt, einmal aus der Kühlbox entfernt, bedenklich schnell zu schmelzen.

Und dann realisierten die Agenten auf einmal entsetzt, dass es nur zwei Shrike waren, die da vor ihnen Augen flatterten und zurückwichen!

Coulson drehte sich um und tastete den Raum ab. Nummer drei war nirgends zu sehen. Er wollte schon hoffen, dass er wieder rausgeschwirrt war, als er schreckensstarr erkannte, wo das Biest steckte...

Buchstäblich steckte...

...wobei es sich langsam, aber unaufhörlich durch Peppers Mund in ihren Körper hinein wand!

«Pepper!» mit einem Satz war Coulson bei ihr. Sie wand sich und zuckte wie wild über den Boden. «Die anderen Shrike!» rief er Mack und den übrigen Agenten zu, doch diese waren chancenlos: das Eis war dahin geschmolzen, die beiden Biester griffen wieder an.

‘Das wars dann wohl!’ schoss es Mack durch den Kopf, doch in diesem Augenblick flog ein Eiswürfel an seinem Kopf vorbei und traf beide Shrike hinter ihm. Ein Hauch von unglaublicher Kälte wehte an dem Schwarzen vorbei. Als er verblüfft in die Richtung sah, aus der das Eis gekommen war, erkannte er Dr. Stephen Strange und Iron Man. Hinter den beiden schloss sich sofort wieder das Portal, das Strange gebildet hatte.

«Pepper, oh nein!» Tony verlor keine Sekunde. Er hechtete zu der sich windenden Frau am Boden und versuchte wie Coulson, sie festzuhalten. Es gelang ihm nicht. «Strange!» schrie er verzweifelt. «Tun sie etwas!»

Der Magier war jetzt auch heran und versuchte, seine gesamte Kraft auf das Biest in Pepper zu konzentrieren. Er spürte seine Energie und wusste, dass er es töten konnte...

...allerdings nicht, ohne dabei auch Pepper umzubringen!

«Was?» Tony sprang auf die Beine und packte Strange am Kragen. «Versuchen sie es gefälligst nochmals, Doktor! Vernichten sie das Ding in ihr... saugen sie es aus ihr raus, wenn es sein muss... aber tun sie was!»

«Ich kann nicht.» Strange packte Iron Man an den Armen und schob ihn von sich. «Ich kann es nicht töten, ohne Pepper dabei ebenfalls umzubringen. Es...» Seine Stimme brach. «...es tut mir leid, Tony!»

In Tonys Kopf hämmerte es, und er war kurz davor, durchzudrehen. Vor allem, als Pepper jetzt langsam ruhig wurde - unheimlich ruhig! Ihre Augen hatten eine glühend gelbe Farbe angenommen und schienen ins Nichts zu starren. 

Die Agenten und Strange standen hilflos um Tony und Pepper herum und wussten nicht, was sie tun oder sagen sollten. Ungefähr quälende zwanzig Sekunden lang konnte Iron Man keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Dann fiel es ihm auf einmal wie Schuppen von den Augen.

«Bringen sie mich in den Stark Tower, Strange.» befahl er kalt. «Jetzt, sofort!»

«Tony...» Der Magier wusste sichtlich nicht, wie ihm geschah.

«JETZT. SOFORT!»

Iron Mans Augen glühten durch den Helm hindurch, und ehe er richtig wusste, was er tat, gehorchte Strange benommen der Aufforderung.

Ein Portal öffnete sich wieder, dann waren die beiden Männer verschwunden.

«Was hat er vor?» fragte Jenna Simmons. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch.

Coulson sagte nur ein Wort: «Loki.»


	18. Keine andere Wahl

Loki war zwar nicht wirklich überrascht, als Stark so unvermittelt vor ihm auftauchte, doch als er ihn fragte, ob er früher, als er noch seine Magie besessen hatte, in der Lage gewesen wäre, einen Shrike zu töten, der jemanden befallen hatte – ohne dabei auch den entsprechenden Menschen umzubringen – konnte er ihn nur verdattert anschauen. «Ja... schon.» erwiderte er verwirrt.

Da gab Tony ohne ein weiteres Wort dem Magier neben sich ein Zeichen, und Strange führte ihn zusammen mit Loki durch das Portal zurück zum Quinjet.

Als Strange und Tony wie erwartet mit Loki zurückkamen, wichen die Agenten vor der noch immer völlig ruhig und starr am Boden liegenden Pepper zurück. Aller Augen hefteten sich auf die Ankömmlinge, vor allem auf Tony, der in der einen Hand einen langen, zur Spitze hin gedrehten Stab und in der anderen ein kleines, kunstvoll verziertes Kästchen hielt.

Loki kümmerte sich weder um die Agenten noch um die beiden Männer, die ihn hergebracht hatten. Er sah die Frau am Boden und begriff sofort.

«Ich brauche meine Magie, wenn ich sie retten soll.» sagte er ruhig.

Die Agenten keuchten auf – ausser Coulson, der mit nichts anderem gerechnet hatte. Niemand sagte etwas aber was alle dachten, war offensichtlich...

«Habe ich ihr Wort, dass sie ihr helfen werden?» fragte Tony mit heftig zitternder Stimme.

«Ja.» Loki warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu. «Aber da das kaum viel nützen wird...» Er deutete auf den Stab in Tonys Hand. «Das da wird sicher die weitaus grössere Sicherheit für sie darstellen.»

«Tony!» Strange drehte Iron Man zu sich herum. «Sobald sie seine Magie freigesetzt haben, wird er ihnen den Stab garantiert entreissen.»

Tony zuckte zusammen. Daran hatte er in seiner Aufregung noch gar nicht gedacht! Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er Lokis noch immer ruhige Stimme: «Das kann ich nicht.»

«Wie bitte?» Tony blinzelte verwirrt.

«Der Stab.» Nichts an Lokis Gesicht liess seine Gedanken erahnen. «Ich kann ihn nicht anfassen. Hatten meine Wächter vergessen zu erwähnen, ich weiss.»

«Und das sollen wir ihnen glauben?» Stephen Strange hätte beinahe gelacht. «Sie wollen doch bloss erreichen, dass Tony ihnen ihre Kräfte zurückgibt.»

«Genau!» Coulson, der sich bis jetzt meisterhaft beherrscht hatte, trat neben Stephen. «Warum sollten wir ihnen glauben, dass sie der Frau wirklich helfen wollen?»

Loki beachtete die anderen mit keinem Blick. Seine Augen ruhten noch immer unverwandt auf Tony Stark. «Wenn sie es nicht tun,» erwiderte er fest, «ist Pepper Potts verloren.» 

Tony biss sich auf die Lippen, stöhnte, lief ein paar Schritte im Kreis, stöhnte erneut... 

...und öffnete dann das Kästchen.

«Nein!» schrien die Agenten und Strange im Chor, doch es war zu spät. Grüne Energie schoss aus der geöffneten Box auf Loki zu und hüllte ihn ein, liess ihn in einer glänzend grünen Aura aus reiner Magie verschwinden. Sein ganzer Körper wurde durchgeschüttelt, und dann hoben ihn die ungeheuren Kräfte hoch und liessen ihn sekundenlang einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben. Strange, der die geballte Macht spürte und der etwas Vergleichbares noch nie wahrgenommen hatte, riss die Augen auf. Dann drang Lokis freigesetzte Magie vollends durch seine Poren wieder in sein Inneres hinein, und das Flimmern im Raum erstarb langsam. Einen Moment noch leuchteten Lokis grün-blaue Augen in übernatürlichem Licht auf, dann war es vorbei.

Iron Man hielt den Atem an. Die Hand mit dem Stab zitterte, doch er war unfähig, sich zu rühren. Was würde Loki jetzt tun?

Eine Frage, die nicht nur er sich stellte...

\----------------------------------------------

Wieder einmal sass Loki in seinem Gefängnis fest und wartete. Und wie immer zehrte es an seinen Nerven, umso mehr, als dass sich dieses Mal kein Jarvis meldete. Weder, um ihm was zu Lesen zu bringen noch etwas zwischen die Zähne.

Letzteres war ihm egal, er hätte eh nichts essen können. Und auf Lesestoff hätte er sich wohl auch kaum zu konzentrieren vermocht. Dennoch wäre es nett gewesen, wenigstens zwischendurch mal kurz Jarvis Stimme zu hören – und sei es nur, um zu erfahren, dass es ausser ihm noch Leben auf diesem Planeten gab.

Naja, wenn man Jarvis denn mit dem Begriff ‘Leben’ umschreiben konnte…

Loki fragte sich, ob Stark einsichtig genug sein würde, um zu erkennen, dass er ihn brauchte. Und zwar im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte. Im Grunde genommen zweifelte er nicht wirklich daran, war sogar absolut sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis Iron Man hier auftauchte, um ihn zu holen.

Trotzdem: die Möglichkeit, dass Tony Stark zu verbockt war, blieb.

Genauso wie die Möglichkeit, dass er zu spät merkte, was Sache war…

Doch als sich dann plötzlich ein Portal öffnete und Strange mit Iron Man daraus hervortrat, konnte Loki sich nur mit grösster Mühe ein triumphierendes Lächeln verkneifen. Na also: er hatte sich mal wieder nicht geirrt!

Allerdings brachte ihn Starks Frage völlig aus dem Konzept. 

Einen Shrike töten, der jemanden befallen hatte..? Ohne die betreffende Person dabei auch umzubringen..?

Ernsthaft: waren das jetzt etwa Iron Mans einzige Sorgen?

Doch dann wurde Loki schlagartig klar, dass die besagte Person jemand sein musste, der dem Mann am Herzen lag. Sehr sogar. Denn dass die Frage nicht nur rhetorisch gemeint gewesen war, wusste Loki sofort. 

Genauso, wie ihm augenblicklich klar wurde, um wen es wohl dabei ging…

So war er nicht wirklich überrascht, Pepper am Boden vorzufinden, als sie auf dem Quinjet eintrafen. Und ebenso wenig verblüffte es ihn, dass er nicht viele Worte brauchte, um Stark zu überzeugen. Wenn es um Pepper Potts ging, vergass Iron Man alles, sogar sein tief verwurzeltes Misstrauen ihm gegenüber.

Als die Magie wieder durch seinen Körper floss, schien es Loki, als wäre er von den Toten auferstanden. Jede Faser seines Seins wurde mit der übernatürlichen Kraft erfüllt und liess ihn erzittern. Er spürte, wie die Macht ihn vom Boden hob und somit von allen Seiten umgab – bevor sie vollends in ihn eindrang und ihn komplett ausfüllte. Jede Pore, jede Nervenzelle seines Körpers saugte die Magie auf wie ein Verdurstender das lebensspendende Wasser.

Als der Vorgang abgeschlossen war, stürzten die Gedanken der Umliegenden auf ihn ein. Ihre Zweifel, ihre Ängste, ihr Hass… Er wusste, dass Tony Stark innerlich wie Espenlaub zitterte und im Moment unfähig war, sich zu rühren. Und er brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass ihm die Augen hinter der Maske beinahe aus den Höhlen traten.

‘Er wird es nicht tun!’ dachten Coulson und die Agenten im Gleichklang.

‘Er hat gelogen: er kann gar nicht helfen.’ hörte er Stranges Bewusstsein sprechen.

‘Loki… bitte…’ flehte Iron Man lautlos.

Der Asgardianer überhörte jeden dieser Impulse, auch wenn ihm Starks Betteln zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt sicher grosses Vergnügen bereitet hätte. Doch es gab zwei Gründe, warum Loki ohne eine Sekunde zu verlieren neben Pepper auf die Knie sank: der eine war, dass er nicht vergessen hatte, dass Stark den Stab in seiner Hand nach wie vor einsetzen konnte.

Das war der kleinere, eigentlich nahezu unwichtige Grund.

Der eigentliche Grund – derjenige, der wirklich zählte – war, dass Loki die Bilder nicht vergessen hatte, von denen er in seinen Alpträumen verfolgt worden war. Die Bilder der Menschen, die er getötet, verletzt, verstümmelt hatte… 

Er konnte nichts davon wieder gut machen. Aber er konnte wenigstens jetzt, wenigstens einmal, das Richtige tun!

Darum sank er ohne Zögern neben Pepper auf die Knie und streckte die Hände über ihrem Leib aus.


	19. Lokis wahres Ich

Zwischen Lokis Fingern begann es zu vibrieren, und ein feiner grüner Nebel begann sich zu formieren, schwebte einen Moment lang über Peppers Bauch, ehe er sich verdichtete und auf sie hinunterglitt. Niemand sagte etwas, alle starrten nur völlig reglos und unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, auf die Szene. Strange, der als einziger die unglaubliche Kraft spürte, die auf einmal im Raum schwang, hielt den Atem an. Er kam sich plötzlich ziemlich klein und unbedeutend vor.

Lokis Magie drang in Pepper ein, und in dem Moment, wo es geschah, veränderten sich seine Augen. Sie wurden durchscheinend, ganz so, als würden sie etwas sehen, das für alle anderen unsichtbar blieb. So, als würden sie… in Peppers Inneres hineinblicken.

«Sir, die Infizierten.» Jarvis Stimme riss die beinahe gelähmt dastehenden Menschen aus ihrer Starre. «Sie werden durchbohrt – alle gleichzeitig. Und die Stacheln beginnen, sich zu einer Art Gebilde zu formieren.» Jarvis hielt inne, beobachtete einen Moment und fügte dann, ehe Iron Man dazu kam, den Kloss in seiner Kehle hinunter zu würgen und zu sprechen, hinzu: «Ich glaube, Sir, sie bilden eine Art Turm.»

«Was?» schrie Stark und wandte den Blick von Pepper und Loki ab zum Bildschirm hin. Die anderen taten es ihm nach – und sahen in fassungslosem Entsetzen, was sich ihren Augen bot.

Die Körper aller Befallenen platzten auf, und daraus schossen – genauso wie bei denen, die schon vor ihnen dieses Schicksal ereilt hatte – Stacheln hervor. Doch anders als sonst schlüpften dabei nicht augenblicklich neue Monster, sondern die Stacheln begannen, sich ineinander zu verhaken und dabei immer mehr anzuschwellen… Sowohl an Länge als auch an Breite.

«Loki…» keuchte Coulson heiser. «Sie… sie haben uns nicht belogen… es hat begonnen.»

«Natürlich habe ich nicht gelogen.» gab Loki mechanisch zurück. Seine Stimme klang seltsam fremd und schien von weither zu kommen. Seine Augen waren unverändert durchscheinend und auf Pepper fixiert. «Aber jetzt seien sie still, ich muss mich konzentrieren. Eins nach dem anderen.»

Tony ruckte wieder herum und zitterte noch mehr als vorhin. ‘Die Avengers!’ schoss es durch seinen Kopf, aber da hörte er Loki schon sagen: «Nein, Stark. Die können nichts tun. Kälte allein reicht beim Turm nicht mehr. Abgesehen davon dass Stranges ohnehin schon geringe Kraft erschöpft ist.»

Strange wollte etwas erwidern, doch da begannen Lokis Hände plötzlich grün zu leuchten, und aus Peppers Bauch heraus leuchtete es in derselben Farbe. Etwas in ihr begann zu zittern, zu vibrieren, und dann war auf einmal ein überirdisch lautes, kaum auszuhaltendes Pfeifen zu hören. Schrecklicher als alle Geräusche der Shrike, die sie bisher vernommen hatten. Das Pfeifen schwoll so sehr an, dass die Menschen glaubten, ihr Trommelfell werde gleich platzen.

Loki jedoch blieb völlig ruhig und konzentriert. So lange, bis aus Peppers Mund schliesslich kleine, kräuselnde Rauchschwaden aufstiegen, die nach wenigen Augenblicken in der Luft verpufften.

Der Shrike in ihr war tot!

Sekunden später schlug die Frau die Augen auf und blinzelte verwirrt. «Was ist… passiert?» fragte sie dünn. 

Dann erblickte sie Loki und wurde bleich. Doch bevor sie – oder jemand sonst – etwas sagen oder erklären konnte, war Loki bereits aufgesprungen und hatte sich aus dem Quinjet heraus teleportiert. Starks Mund klaffte auf… und schloss sich wieder.

Pepper war gerettet! Für einen wunderbaren, wenn auch kurzen Moment, war das alles, was zählte! Er nahm sie in die zitternden Arme und hielt sie fest, als die Erinnerung an das Geschehene sie wieder überfiel. 

Coulson, seine Leute und Strange starrten indes gebannt auf den Monitor, der die Bilder übermittelte, die Jarvis ihnen lieferte. Und keiner von ihnen glaubte auch nur eine Sekunde lang, dass sie Loki da draussen zu sehen bekommen würden. Sie alle waren absolut sicher, dass der Asgardianer das Weite gesucht hatte.

Doch dann sahen sie plötzlich den hochgewachsenen, schwarzhaarigen Mann, der hinter dem Turm sichtbar wurde und sich durch nichts beirren liess – weder durch das schrille Pfeifen in der Luft noch durch die Shrike, die jetzt geschlossen den bis dahin immer noch ununterbrochenen Angriff auf den Quinjet abbrachen und auf Loki zustürmten. Die Leute im Jet hielten den Atem an, aber die Biester konnten dem Magier aus Asgard ganz offenbar nicht das Geringste anhaben.

Erst recht nicht , als Lokis Hautfarbe sich nun langsam veränderte, in einen blau-grauen Ton überging und seine Augen dabei in dunklem Rot-Orange zu glühen begannen. Die Agenten und Strange, die Loki noch nie in seiner eigentlichen Gestalt gesehen hatten, wussten nicht, ob sie ihren Augen trauen konnten oder nicht.

Doch bevor sie noch richtig wussten, wie ihnen geschah, ging Loki plötzlich in die Hocke und liess die Hände auf den Boden gleiten. Sobald seine Handflächen die Erde berührten, formten sich Eiskristalle unter ihnen und liessen den bis eben noch glühend heissen Sand gefrieren. Mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit schoss das Eis dann nach vorne, frass sich in Richtung des Turmes, glitt über die Stacheln, fuhr an ihnen hinauf bis zur Spitze und ergoss sich dann explosionsartig in der Luft. Dabei wurden Millionen von Eissplittern in den Himmel geschleudert und hagelten auf die über dem Turm flatternden und Loki attackierenden Shrike hinunter. Sobald die Kälte sie traf, zersplitterten sie in ihre Atome. Binnen weniger Sekunden war der ganze Spuk vorbei und die Biester ausnahmslos vernichtet.

«Was zum...?» stotterte Coulson, und Strange, der wusste, dass er eben einem Meister zugesehen hatte, schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. Kein Wunder hatte er nicht allzu viel bewirkt! Unwillkürlich dachte er daran, dass ihr Problem, wenn sie Loki von Anfang an mitgenommen hätten, wohl längst behoben wäre.

«Der Turm…» hörten sie Tonys leise Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. «Er steht noch.»

Ja, er stand noch – allerdings waren die Zuschauer sich auf einmal sicher, dass Loki vorhatte, das zu ändern!

Dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig gerade dabei war, ihnen zu helfen.

Sie zu retten, um es genau zu sagen!

____________________________________________________________________

«Tony, was ist da bei euch los?» hörte Stark auf einmal Steve Rogers Stimme über Funk. Sie klang aufgeregt und gleichzeitig ein wenig verwirrt. «Die Biester hauen auf einmal alle ab. Wo seid ihr? Habt ihr was damit zu tun?»

«Schätze ja, Cap.» gab Tony zurück. «Loki hat die Shrike vernichtet, die den Quinjet angegriffen haben. Und nun ist er offensichtlich dabei, den Turm zu zerstören.»

«Loki?!» Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie Cap weiss wurde.

«Den Turm?» Auch Clints Stimme klang, als ob er soeben eine Menge Farbe im Gesicht verloren hätte.

«Kommt einfach her, Jarvis gibt euch die Koordinaten.» Stark räusperte sich kurz. «Und klärt euch über das, was hier passiert ist, auf.»

«Ich könnte sie herholen.» erbot sich Strange, aber Tony winkte ab. «Sparen sie sich ihre Kräfte, Doc. Es könnte sein, dass sie die noch brauchen.»

Es dauerte knapp fünfzehn Minuten, bis die Avengers in ihrem Jet heran waren. Sie kamen genau in dem Moment dazu, als Loki, der die ganze Zeit über bewegungslos dagestanden hatte – noch immer in seiner Form als Eisriese – plötzlich wieder zu schweben begann. Er breitete die Arme aus, und die fassungslosen Avengers sowie Tony, Pepper und die Agenten im anderen Jet sahen, wie blau-grüne Wellen aus seinen Händen und seinen Augen zu strömen begannen. Sie fuhren auf den Shrike-Turm zu und umkreisten ihn wie züngelnde Schlangen.

«Was zum..?» begann Barton, aber er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu vollenden. Denn nun begann der Turm zu zittern und zu ächzen, und gleichzeitig war wieder dieses irre Pfeifen zu hören. Noch intensiver und lauter diesmal allerdings, als es bei Pepper der Fall gewesen war.

Dann sahen sie entsetzt, dass der Turm zu bersten begann – und sich aus ihm neue Shrike lösten, die nicht nur weitaus eher wie Drachen als wie Vögel aussahen, sondern vor allem sehr viel grösser waren. «Wir sind... verloren..!» stammelte Fitz, doch dann sahen sie, dass die Shrike gegen Lokis grüne Energiewellen keine Chance hatten: sie prallten an ihnen ab wie an einer Mauer und verglühten dabei zu Staub.

Der Turm brach unter der Last von Lokis Magie und der Shrike, die aus ihm strömten, aber nirgendwohin entweichen konnten, zusammen. Ein letzter grüner Blitz, einer unglaublichen Explosion gleich, liess ihn schliesslich zerbersten. Dann löste Loki seine Magie auf und tötete die letzten noch verbliebenen Biester erneut mit einer Kältewelle, die seinen Händen entwich.

Die Menschen in den beiden Quinjets starrten überwältigt auf das sich ihnen bietende Bild: einen riesigen Staubhaufen. Mehr war weder vom Turm noch von den Shrike übrig geblieben.

Da hoben sich Jemma Simmons Hände fast automatisch, und sie begann zu klatschen. Sie machte den Anfang – und wenige Sekunden später stimmten alle anderen ein!

Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich ein Portal, und Loki stand hinter Stark und den Leuten im ersten Quinjet. 

«Falls der Applaus mir gilt, könnte ich fast gerührt sein.» versetzte er trocken. «Aber leider freut ihr euch ein wenig zu früh... Das hier ist noch nicht vorbei.»


	20. Der Beginn von Ragnarök - Teil I

«Was meinen sie mit ‘das ist noch nicht vorbei?’» Pepper, die es zum ersten Mal schaffte, Loki direkt anzuschauen – und sogar anzusprechen! – wurde blass. «Sie haben doch eben den Turm und alle Shrike vernichtet.»

«Der Turm ist weg, ja.» erwiderte Loki. «Und damit ist die Hauptgefahr für die Erde beseitigt. Aber leider gibt es inzwischen überall auf der Welt Shrike, und dann wären da ja noch diejenigen, die in wilder Hast vor den Avengers geflohen sind, als ich anfing, den Turm zu attackieren. Die schwirren alle noch irgendwo da draussen herum, und wenn wir nicht auch den letzten von ihnen erwischen, nimmt das hier nie ein Ende.»

«Nun, da sie ihre Magie zurück haben, können sie uns ja beweisen, wie gut sie als Magier sind.» meinte Strange nicht ohne Bissigkeit. «Schliesslich haben sie grosspurig behauptet, man könne alle Shrike auf einmal durch mentale Kraft ausschalten. Wenn man denn eben gut genug ist.» Im letzten Satz schwangen sowohl Ironie als auch Wut mit.

«Wenn ich ein ruhiges Plätzchen kriege, werde ich genau das tun.» antwortete Loki völlig unbeeindruckt von Stephens unfreundlichem Tonfall.

Coulson wies ins Hintere des Jets, wo es zwei abschliessbare Kabinen gab. «Suchen sie sich eine davon aus.» sagte er. 

Loki nickte, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Stark – der ihn in stiller Übereinstimmung erwiderte – und ging nach hinten.

In der Kammer setzte sich Loki im Schneidersitz auf die Liege. Seine Arme waren auf Augenhöhe angewinkelt, wobei Daumen und Zeigefinger seiner rechten und linken Hand sich an den Spitzen berührten und ein Dreieck bildeten. Durch diese Öffnung starrte Loki hindurch, fokussierte einen undefinierbaren Punkt in der Ferne. Sein Blick wurde ausdruckslos und leer, und binnen Sekunden sah man ihm an, dass er körperlich zwar noch anwesend, geistig aber ganz woanders war.

Er bewegte sich keinen Milimeter, blinzelte nie, schien nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätten, hätten die Menschen im Jet geglaubt, eine Statue zu sehen.

«Glauben sie, er schafft es?» flüsterte Tony Dr. Strange zu. Er wagte nicht, laut zu sprechen, aus Angst, Lokis Konzentration zu stören.

Strange blickte zu dem Asgardianer hin, der ihm, wie er zugeben musste, haushoch überlegen war, und konnte nur die Schultern zucken. «Ich hoffe es. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein will: wenn es jemand schafft, dann er.» In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: wenn er es denn wirklich will.

«Wie können wir wissen, ob er Erfolg hatte?» fragte Pepper, ebenfalls flüsternd. 

«Ich schätze, das werden wir schnell rauskriegen.» antwortete Coulson. «Die Berichte über diese unheimlichen Attacken von Drachenvögeln hat SHIELD aus allen Ländern reinbekommen. Wenn sie auf einmal alle verschwunden sind, wird das sofort publik werden.»

«Und sie glauben wirklich, dass Loki tun wird, was er behauptet?» sprach Alphonso Mackenzie nun genau Stephens Gedanken aus.

Tony warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu. «Wenn er es nicht tut, obwohl er es könnte, schadet er uns absichtlich. Und das würde er bereuen.»

«Asgard?»

Tony nickte nur.

«Und wie sollen die das erfahren?» Mack war skeptisch und gestand sich offen ein, dass er Loki nur ein kleines bischen mehr vertraute seit er den Turm zerstört hatte. Nach wie vor hatte er Angst, dass der Kerl sie noch reinlegen könnte. Dass er irgendeinen genialen Plan verfolgte, der sie am Ende alle als Verlierer dastehen lassen würde.

«Ich weiss es auch nicht genau.» erwiderte Tony zerstreut. Er liess keinen Blick von Loki. «Aber der Wächter versicherte mir, dass sie es sofort erfahren, wenn er der Erde – oder auch nur einem einzigen Menschen – Schaden zufügen sollte. Und dass sie ihn in einem solchen Fall sofort holen und hinrichten werden. Ziemlich langsam und qualvoll übrigens... ich denke also, er wird sich sowas zweimal überlegen.»

Mack zuckte zusammen, sagte aber nichts mehr. 

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde bekam Coulson auf einmal eine Meldung rein. Sein Gesicht hellte sich schon nach den ersten Sätzen auf. «Er tut es tatsächlich...» versetzte er leise und fügte dann lauter, als ihn alle anstarrten, hinzu: «Die ersten Nachrichten vom abrupten Verschwinden dieser Biester! Seht selbst.» Er schaltete den Kanal auf CNN, wo ein aufgeregter Reporter gerade von der wundersamen Vernichtung eines ganzen Schwarms von Shrike berichtete, der eben noch eine Kleinstadt angegriffen hatte.

Weitere Meldungen aus Europa, Asien, Afrika und Südamerika erreichten das Team. Überall, wo die grässlichen Biester aufgetaucht waren, zerfielen sie auf einmal wie durch ein Wunder zu Staub. Und was noch wundersamer schien: die bereits befallenen Menschen begannen zu husten und zu würgen und spuckten dann schliesslich den gleichen Staub aus, den die toten Shrike hinterliessen.

Die Menschen in beiden Quinjets standen fassungslos und ergriffen vor den Bildschirmen und lauschten den Nachrichten.

«Hat vielleicht jemand einen Schluck Wasser?» Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass Loki aufgestanden und heraus gekommen war. Er schwankte und hielt sich an der Kabinenwand fest. 

Mit einem Satz war Jemma bei ihm und befahl ihm, sich hinzusetzen. «Hier.» sagte sie und reichte ihm ein Glas. «Alles in Ordnung?» Ihre Stimme klang nicht nur besorgt, sondern geradezu ehrfürchtig.

Loki grinste kurz. «Alles bestens. Dörrt nur ein wenig die Kehle aus.» Er leerte das Glas in einem Zug. 

«Ihnen geht’s nicht wirklich gut.» widersprach Jemma. «Sie sollten sich ausruhen.»

«Nicht nötig. Sowas braucht immer ziemlich Kraft. Fünf Minuten, und dann bin ich wieder auf den Beinen.»

«Sieht ganz so aus, als hätten sie es geschafft.» meinte Tony und setzte sich neben Loki. «Die Nachrichten sind voll von guten Neuigkeiten.»

«Aber haben sie wirklich alle erwischt?» wollte Coulson wissen.

Loki nickte. «Ja, natürlich. Die Shrike sind erledigt.»

«Absolut sicher?» 

«Glauben sie mir, wenn ich jetzt einfach ‘ja’ sage?» Lokis Lächeln war beinahe sanft. «Oder wollen sie erst die ganze Welt absuchen, um sicher zu gehen?»

«Nein, wir glauben ihnen.» erwiderte Tony bestimmt.

_________________________________________________________

Die Mission war beendet – erfolgreich beendet. Allerdings nur dank Loki, das war jedem klar. Die beiden Teams flogen zurück zum Stark Tower. Tony fragte sich dabei die ganze Zeit, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. 

Doch als sie ankamen, wurde die Frage irrelevant. Denn kurz vor der Landung hörte er Jarvis melden, dass ein Besucher auf ihn warte. Ein blonder Hüne aus Asgard, um genauer zu sein.

Thor!

Loki, der Jarvis genauso wie alle anderen gehört hatte, wurde blass. Eine flüchtige Sekunde lang warf er Stark einen beinahe panischen Blick zu, ehe sein Gesicht zur Maske wurde.

Auch Tony fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut. Was konnte Thor von ihnen wollen?

Sie erfuhren es sofort.

Der blonde Donnergott begrüsste die Avengers und vor allem Coulson, von dem auch er gemeint hatte, dass er tot sei, überschwänglich, doch dann hielt er sich nicht mehr lange mit weiteren Worten auf sondern kam unvermittelt zum Grund seines Besuches. «Loki hat seine Kraft zurück, wie ich sehe.» Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. «Das ist gut. Ich brauche ihn. Du leihst ihn mir doch aus, Stark?»

Tony starrte ihn fassungslos an. Sprach er absichtlich so, als wäre sein Bruder gar nicht anwesend, oder meinte er es, wie er es sagte? Dann erst begriff er, was er ihn gerade gefragt hatte.

«Ausleihen?» Er musste erst den Kloss in seinem Hals runterwürgen, ehe er sprechen konnte. Dabei wagte er es nicht, zu Loki rüber zu sehen. «Wozu brauchst du Loki denn, Thor?» 

«Ragnarök steht bevor.» erwiderte Thor, und das erste Mal, seit sie ihn kannten, hörten sie seine Stimme zittern. «Loki wird mir helfen, es zu verhindern – oder sterben.»

«Ragna... was?» hauchte Tony.

«Das Ende Asgards. Das Ende von allem.» erwiderte Thor heftig. Dann blickte er zum ersten Mal auf seinen Bruder. Nur flüchtig, aber es reichte, um Lokis Gesicht noch blasser werden zu lassen. 

«Also, Stark?» Der Donnergott wandte sich wieder Iron Man zu. «Kann ich ihn mitnehmen?»

«Du meine Güte...» Tony fuhr sich durch die Haare und merkte, dass seine Hand zitterte. «Das musst du doch nicht mich fragen...»

«Wen sonst?» Thor schien irritiert.

«Ihn natürlich!» Tonys Antwort war mehr ein Krächzen. Wieder einmal sehnte er sich nach einem schönen Glas Scotch.

«Loki ist dein Skla...»

«Du kannst ihn mitnehmen, klar!» unterbrach ihn Stark, ehe er das Wort aussprechen konnte. Dann warf er Loki einen Blick zu und hoffte, der würde verstehen, was er ausdrücken wollte... Bis ihm wieder einfiel, dass er sich deshalb ja keine Gedanken mehr zu machen brauchte. Loki, wieder im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte, konnte in ihn hineinschauen. Also wusste er, dass er für ihn – und das nicht erst seit dem, was er heute getan hatte – ganz sicher kein Sklave mehr war. Nie einer gewesen war.

Loki, der tatsächlich gerade in Tonys Bewusstsein eingedrungen war, dankte ihm mit den Augen, ehe er sich an Thor wandte. Allerdings musste auch er zuerst einen Kloss im Hals runterwürgen, ehe er seinen Bruder ansprechen konnte: «Was meinst du genau damit, wenn du davon redest, dass Ragnarök bevorsteht?»

«Das erfährst du, wenn wir in Asgard sind.» erwiderte Thor, ohne ihn dabei anzuschauen. Er ging zu den Avengers, schüttelte jedem von ihnen die Hand, dann zu Pepper, der er einen Handkuss gab, und verabschiedete sich ebenso herzlich von den Agenten. Coulson drückte er zuletzt noch ganz fest an sich. So fest, dass der gute Mann sich schliesslich mit einem leisen Ächzen frei kämpfen musste.

«Einen Moment noch.» Tony hatte seine Gedanken wieder sammeln können und einen Entschluss gefasst. Er straffte sich. «Du hast uns schon so oft geholfen, Thor. Ich denke, es ist nur fair, wenn ich dir den gleichen Dienst erweise. Wenn ich also irgendwie von Nutzen sein kann, würde ich gerne mitkommen und helfen.»

«Tony!» rief Pepper. «Du willst nach Asgard?»

Stark ergriff ihre Hände und küsste sie auf die Fingerspitzen. «Liebling, ich will einem Freund helfen. Wenn er mich denn brauchen kann.»

Thor betrachtete ihn sichtlich bewegt, meinte dann aber: «Ich danke dir, mein Freund. Doch das ist etwas, womit Asgard alleine fertig werden muss.»

«Du sagtest doch eben, Ragnarök sei das Ende von allem.» widersprach Tony. «Nicht nur von Asgard.»

«Ja, Tony, aber...»

«Ich komme mit.» Tony hätte nicht genau zu sagen vermocht, warum er so sehr darauf bestand. Doch eine innere Stimme schien ihn anzutreiben, und als er zu Loki hinsah, erkannte er, dass dieser über seinen Entschluss erleichtert schien. Es hätte Tony verwirren müssen, doch seltsamerweise tat es das nicht. 

Mit seinem charmantesten Grinsen fügte er hinzu: «Wenn ich euch da oben nur im Weg bin, schickst du mich eben wieder zurück.»

Thor, der erkannte, dass es dem Freund ernst war, lenkte schliesslich ein. Tony ging zu Pepper, umarmte und küsste sie leidenschaftlich und nickte dem blonden Donnergott dann zu. 

Dieser richtete seinen Blick nach oben und rief: «Heimdall, öffne den Bifröst!»

Sekunden später waren Thor, Tony und Loki verschwunden.


	21. Der Beginn von Ragnarök - Teil II

In Lokis Kopf begann es zu schwirren, als Jarvis ihnen verkündete, dass Thor im Stark Tower auf sie wartete. Was konnte sein Bruder hier wollen? War er hier, um ihn zu holen... damit man ihn in Asgard hinrichten konnte? Nur, wenn dem so war: aus welchem Grund? Er hatte niemanden getötet, und sah man davon ab, dass er einige ziemlich grosse Staubhaufen hinterlassen hatte, der Erde auch nicht geschadet.

Loki merkte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiss ausbrach, je näher sie dem Tower kamen. Wieder überfiel ihn die Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als er Thor gesehen hatte: diese kalten, mitleidlosen Augen voller Abscheu... Er würde diesen Blick nie im Leben vergessen!

Wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass Thor ihn überall finden würde – Magie hin oder her – wäre er abgehauen. Nicht mal Starks 'Spielzeug' hätte ihn daran hindern können. Aber weil er genau wusste, dass es sinnlos wäre, blieb er im Jet sitzen.

Einmal im Stark Tower angekommen, beachtete ihn Thor zunächst gar nicht. Er begrüsste die Avengers voller Herzlichkeit und fiel dann aus allen Wolken, als er Coulson erblickte. Zweimal fragte er ihn, ob er es wirklich war, und lauschte fassungslos der Geschichte seiner 'Wiederauferstehung'. Dabei blendete Coulson geflissentlich die Tatsache, dass er sein Leben Lokis Blut verdankte, aus. Loki nahm es ihm nicht nur nicht übel sondern war sogar dankbar dafür, dass er es nicht erwähnte.

Er betrachtete Thor von der Seite, und nach den ersten Minuten (in denen er es kaum geschafft hatte, ihn anzuschauen, ohne dabei zu zittern), konnte er ihn objektiver mustern – und stellte fest, dass er ziemlich blass und gehetzt wirkte. Ausserdem müde und nervös. Na sowas... So hatte er Thor noch selten erlebt. Oder, wenn er ehrlich sein wollte: noch nie!

Was um alles in der Welt war denn mit seinem Bruder los?

Er erfuhr es – wie alle anderen – gleich.

«Loki hat seine Kraft zurück, wie ich sehe.» Dass Thor das wusste, überraschte nicht wirklich. Die nächsten Sätze dagegen sehr: «Das ist gut. Ich brauche ihn. Du leihst ihn mir doch aus, Stark?»

Die Worte liessen Loki einen Schritt zurück taumeln. Obwohl es weniger die Worte waren als die Tatsache, dass Thor über ihn sprach, als wäre er ein Gegenstand, den man benutzen konnte. Ihm fuhr ein Stich durchs Herz, und so sehr er sich auch dafür verachtete: er schaffte es nicht, dem mit Gleichgültigkeit zu begegnen. Doch was ihn mindestens ebenso schockte, war dieses 'ich brauche ihn'... Wozu sollte der mächtige Donnergott wohl seinen unwürdigen Bruder brauchen können? Zumal Thor ja gar nicht wusste, wie gross seine Fähigkeiten wirklich waren... Schliesslich hatte er sich diesbezüglich nicht nur auf der Erde zurückgehalten, damals bei seinem Angriff auf New York. Nein, auch in Asgard kannte niemand das wahre Ausmass seiner Macht. Warum also sollte Thor ihn nötig haben – zumal er doch die 'grossen Drei' und Lady Sif an seiner Seite wusste?

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Stark genauso betroffen schien von der Art, wie Thor ihn, Loki, behandelte... Oder eher nicht behandelte, indem er eben so tat, als sei er gar nicht anwesend. Er fing Iron Mans Blick auf, in dem er Beklemmung las.

Aber das wurde alles schlagartig nebensächlich, als Thor von Ragnarök sprach...

War er verrückt geworden? Ragnarök stand nicht bevor, konnte nicht bevorstehen... Den Beginn davon hätte er, Loki, als Magier nämlich merken müssen.

Es sei denn...

Er schalt sich einen Narren. Die Anfänge spüren konnte er, klar. Es sei denn, es hatte begonnen, ehe er seine Magie zurückerhalten hatte. Doch wenn dem so war, dann hatte Ragnarök nicht begonnen...

...sondern war schon im Gange!

Nur, was bedeutete das genau? Es gab mehrere Möglichkeiten, wie Loki wusste. Welche davon traf zu? Aber als er all seine Kraft zusammennahm und Thor die Frage stellte, beantwortete er sie ihm nicht.

Es wäre einfach gewesen, in Thors Kopf nach der Antwort zu suchen, doch Loki wagte es nicht, in das Bewusstsein seines Bruders einzudringen. Nicht aus Furcht vor dem, was er in Bezug auf Ragnarök darin finden würde... Nein, er fürchtete sich vor dem, was er sehen würde, wenn es um ihn ging.

Er wusste auch so, dass der Abscheu, den Thor für ihn empfand, wohl grenzenlos sein musste – es genau zu wissen, darauf konnte er verzichten. Loki hasste sich selbst dafür, dass es ihm überhaupt etwas ausmachte, dass es ihm nicht völlig egal war, was sein ach so wundervoller Bruder von ihm hielt. Doch so sehr er sich deshalb selbst einen elenden Narren schimpfte: er schaffte es nicht, Thors Verachtung mit einem Schulterzucken abzutun.

Verflixt, er hatte früher so viel Wut und Hass auf Thor in sich getragen– warum konnte er diese Gefühle nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken und dem anderen kalt ins Gesicht lachen?

Er kannte die Antwort darauf... Leider!

Aber was noch viel schlimmer war: er schaffte es nicht einmal, Freude beim Gedanken an Asgards möglicherweise bevorstehenden Untergang zu empfinden. Ragnarök – das wäre doch die perfekte Rache für die ganzen erlittenen Schmerzen und die Schande, die über ihm ausgegossen worden war. Doch alles, was Loki empfand, war Entsetzen, als er sich die Apokalypse seiner ehemaligen Heimatwelt vorstellte.

Dann hörte er, wie Stark darauf beharrte, mitzukommen, und meinte zunächst, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Doch als er ihn ansah, wusste er, dass es Iron Man absolut ernst war damit.

Loki hätte am liebsten vor sich selber ausgespuckt, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihn eine seltsame Erleichterung überfiel, als Thor schliesslich einlenkte. Erleichterung darüber, dass Tony Stark sie begleiten würde! Du meine Güte, er hatte wohl doch den Verstand verloren...

Aber dieses seltsame Band, das er ganz am Anfang zwischen Stark und ihm gefühlt hatte, war auf einmal wieder da. Und jetzt, wo er seine Kräfte zurückhatte, war es mehr als nur ein überfallartiges Eintauchen in Starks Empfindungen – er wusste auf einmal mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Iron Man nötig war, um Ragnarök zu verhindern. Warum dem so war, da hatte er keinen Schimmer... Aber dass sie ihn brauchten, das wurde Loki schlagartig klar.

Und wenn er absolut ehrlich mit sich selbst gewesen wäre, dann hätte er sich auch eingestanden, dass er auf eine verrückte Weise froh war, Stark bei der Rückkehr nach Asgard an seiner Seite zu haben. Doch diese Empfindung drückte Loki sofort weg. Wäre ja noch schöner gewesen, wenn er jetzt schon dankbar dafür wäre, Stark sozusagen als 'Babysitter' bei sich zu wissen, weil er Angst davor hatte, wieder nach Asgard zu müssen...

Allerdings konnte er nicht verhindern, dass ihm der kalte Schweiss ausbrach, als Thor Heimdall rief und sie vom Strahl des Bifröst erfasst wurden.

Asgard... Loki begann zu zittern, als sie durch die unendlichen Weiten des Alls nach oben rasten.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Loki fühlte sein Herz einen Schlag lang aussetzen, als sie Asgard erreichten. Er hatte gemeint, es nie wieder zu sehen... Gehofft, es nie wieder sehen zu MÜSSEN. Nun wieder hier zu sein versetzte ihm einen regelrechten Schock.

Die Bilder stiegen wieder in ihm auf... Wie man ihn gefoltert hatte... Wie man ihn danach dem Spott und dem Zorn der Asgardianer überlassen hatte, stundenlang... Ehe man ihn endlich losgebunden und vor Odins Füsse geworfen hatte, wo ihm sein weiteres Schicksal verkündet worden war... Er merkte, wie er am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann, und als er zu Thor rübersah, brach ihm der kalte Schweiss aus.

Dann hörte er Tonys entsetztes Schnaufen neben sich und nahm die Umgebung zum ersten Mal richtig wahr.

Er blinzelte, aber das Bild blieb. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, aber das Bild blieb.

«Thor, was ist hier passiert..?» hörte er sich flüstern, ehe er die Worte zurücknehmen konnte.

Was fragte er überhaupt? Thor würde ihm sowieso keine Antwort geben.

Doch zu Loki grösster Verblüffung tat er es. Noch dazu mit einer Stimme, die genauso zittrig klang wie Loki sich fühlte.

«Es ist... eine Menge passiert,» begann der blonde Hüne leise. «Mutter ist tot. Und wir beide haben noch eine...»

Weiter kam er nicht. «Was sagst du da?» schrie Loki und packte ihn am Arm. Es war ihm egal, ob Thor ihn gleich wie ein lästiges Insekt abschütteln würde. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er gerade tat. «MUTTER IST TOT?»

Auch Tony Stark war fassungslos und erschüttert. Doch er schwieg – das war nicht der Moment für Fragen von seiner Seite.

Ausserdem wunderte er sich gerade ziemlich darüber, dass Loki offensichtlich mehr als Gleichgültigkeit für jemanden empfinden konnte...

Seine Mutter: Tony wusste natürlich, dass es nur die Adoptivmutter war. Ausserdem konnte er wohl zu Recht davon ausgehen, dass Odins drastische Strafe, die er seinem missratenen Adoptivsohn aufgebrummt hatte, auch von ihr gutgeheissen worden war (da sie andernfalls ja sicher etwas dagegen unternommen hätte). Also staunte er nicht schlecht, dass Loki diese Neuigkeit mit Entsetzen aufnahm.

Thor schüttelte Lokis Hand zwar wie erwartet ab, doch er tat es nur halbherzig. Das erste Mal schaute er seinen Bruder offen an – und alles, was Loki in seinem Blick las, war Trauer. «Ja. Sie wurde im Kampf getötet, als sie versuchte, Helas Schergen abzuwehren.»

«Hela..?» In Lokis Kopf schwirrte es, und er konnte kaum klar denken. «Wer ist Hela?»

Thor atmete tief durch und erwiderte: «Unsere Schwester. Die Göttin des Todes.» Dann hielt er einen Moment inne, ehe er hinzufügte: «Und einer alten Prophezeiung zufolge kannst nur du sie vernichten.»

«W... was?» Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Loki den Eindruck, dass sein Gehirn nicht mehr schaltete. IHRE SCHWESTER..? Sie hatten keine Schwester!

Oder?

Er scchüttelte die verwirrenden Gedanken – und die noch verwirrenderen Gefühle! – ab und deutete in Richtung der Stadt. «Und das da... ist IHR Werk?»

Thor nickte nur beklommen.

‘Ihr Werk’ war eine zu grossen Teilen zerstörte Stadt, aus der von überall her Rauch aufstieg. Tony erschauerte bei diesem Anblick. Er ahnte, dass dies einst eine prächtige, wunderschöne Metropole gewesen war, doch nun lag der Schatten des Todes über ihr. Der Geruch verwesender Leichen hing in der Luft und schnürte ihm sekundenlang den Atem ab.

Durch Thors mächtigen Körper fuhr auf einmal ein Ruck, und er wandte sich erneut Loki zu. Sein Blick war auf einmal wieder eisig und verschlossen – und enthielt eine kaum verhüllte Drohung. «Du wirst tun, was zu tun ist, um Asgard zu retten.» sagte er kalt. «Wenn nicht, wirst du den Tag deiner Geburt verfluchen, das schwöre ich dir!»

«Da kommst du zu spät,» gab Loki sarkastisch zurück. «Das habe ich bereits getan.» Doch ehe Thor dazu kam, auf diese Worte etwas zu erwidern, setzte sein Bruder müde hinzu: «Aber vielleicht verrätst du mir mal, was du von mir erwartest... Damit der Sklave seinen Dienst verrichten kann.»

Thor wollte antworten, doch jemand anderes kam ihm zuvor. «Das wissen wir nicht.»

Als Loki sich umwandte, starrte er geradewegs in Heimdalls ernste, aber ruhige Augen. Der allsehende Wächter schaute ihn mit einem sehr seltsamen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. «Wir hoffen, dass du es wissen wirst, wenn es soweit ist.»

Loki war versucht, erneut eine zynische Antwort zu geben, liess es dann aber sein. Nach wie vor klang seine Stimme nur müde, als er sagte: «Dann fangen wir doch am besten mal damit an, dass ihr mir genau erklärt, was hier passiert ist.»

Iron Man warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. Genau das hatte er auch vorschlagen wollen!


	22. Odins Kinder

Wie Loki richtig vermutet hatte, war Ragnarök schon im Gange. Hela war vor vielen Wochen aufgetaucht (kurz bevor Thor Lokis Zepter damals auf der Erde geholt hatte – womit Tony schlagartig klar wurde, warum es der Donnergott damals so eilig gehabt hatte, nach Asgard zurück zu kehren). Zuerst alleine und nur als vermeintliche Botschafterin. Odin hatte sie nur empfangen, weil er wusste, dass ihm kaum etwas anderes übrig blieb, doch Thor war neugierig gewesen. Wer war diese Unbekannte, die seinem Vater, wie unschwer zu erkennen war, einen derartigen Schrecken einjagte?

Hela hatte zunächst von freundschaftlichen Beziehungen zwischen Asgard und Helheim, ihrer Heimat, gesprochen. Bis klar geworden war, dass ihre Absichten alles andere als freundlich sein konnten. Als Odin sie schliesslich barsch aufgefordert hatte, sein Königreich umgehend zu verlassen, hatte sie ihm nur kalt ins Gesicht gelacht und gesagt: «Aber lieber Vater, behandelst du so deine TOCHTER?»

Bei diesen Worten war es Thor eiskalt den Rücken runter gelaufen, und der ganze Saal hatte den Atem angehalten. Doch ehe Odin dazu gekommen war, darauf zu antworten, hatte Hela schon hinzugefügt: «Obwohl... eigentlich müsste es mich nicht überraschen, wenn man bedenkt, wie du meinen Adoptivbruder behandelt hast.» Dann war ein höhnisches Funkeln in ihre Augen getreten, und mit dem unheimlichsten Lächeln, das Thor je an einem anderen Wesen wahrgenommen hatte, hatte sie gesagt: «Dein Pech, alter Mann. Schliesslich wäre Loki der einzige gewesen, der deinen Hintern hätte retten können!»

Nach diesen Worten – die einen völlig erstarrten Odin, einen erschütterten Thor, eine hilflose Frigga und unzählige fassungslose Asgardianer zurückgelassen hatten – war sie wie eine Königin davon gerauscht.

Am nächsten Tag hatte der Angriff begonnen...

Grosse Teile der prächtigen Hauptstadt waren zerstört, die umliegenden Gebiete grösstenteils komplett ausradiert. Odin selbst kämpfte mit einem Rest seiner Soldaten noch verbissen um den Sieg, doch es war bloss noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Hela die Oberhand gewann.

Denn auf ihrer Seite kämpften schliesslich Tote...

«Tote?» Bei diesem Satz horchte Tony auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Aber Thor war es ernst damit. «Ja. Sie hat ihre ehemaligen Gefährten nach jahrhundertelangen Versuchen wiederbeleben können.»

«Versuchen?»

«Sie hat aus allen möglichen Welten Magier entführt und gezwungen, für sie zu arbeiten. Wenn sie erfolglos waren, hat sie sie umgebracht.» Thor seufzte leise. «Allerdings hat es den letzten drei aus Svartalfheim, die schliesslich Erfolg hatten, auch nichts anderes als den Tod eingebracht. Hela kann keine Konkurrenz an ihrer Seite dulden.»

«Sie hat Dunkelelfen gefunden?» fragte Loki ungläubig. Diese waren doch vor Ewigkeiten verschwunden – man glaubte allgemein, dass sie ihre Existenz ausgelöscht worden war.

Thor knirschte mit den Zähnen, antwortete dann aber doch. «Ja, so wie es aussieht, gibt es noch eine Menge Ratten im Universum.»

Iron Man zuckte bei diesen Worten, die eindeutig nicht nur auf die Dunkelelfen gemünzt gewesen waren, deutlich zusammen. Aber Loki überhörte sie und murmelte bloss: «Dann hat sie einen ziemlich grossen Fehler begangen, als sie sie getötet hat.»

«Wie meinst du das?» Thor warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu.

«Naja... Die Magie der Dunkelelfen ist sehr stark.» Fast wäre ihm herausgerutscht 'beinahe so stark wie meine', doch er konnte die Worte im letzten Moment runterschlucken. Dies war kaum der richtige Moment, um Thor über seine wahren Möglichkeiten aufzuklären.

Allerdings sollte er es wohl so rasch es ging dennoch tun, ehe Tony Stark ihm zuvorkam.

Im Augenblick ergab sich dazu jedoch keine Gelegenheit mehr, denn Thor, der bei seinem Bericht die beiden Männer auf einem Schleichweg Richtung Stadt geführt hatte, stoppte vor einem Seiteneingang zum Palast. Auf sein spezielles Klopfzeichen hin wurde die kleine Tür geöffnet – und Fandral sowie Hogun standen vor ihnen.

Als Loki sie sah, machte er unbewusst einen Schritt rückwärts, ehe er tief Luft holte und versuchte, möglichst ruhig zu bleiben.

Die zwei Krieger warfen ihm einen düsteren, wütenden und äusserst verächtlichen Blick zu, der sich jedoch in Befriedigung wandelte, als Thor sagte: «Nehmt ihn in Gewahrsam. Sperrt ihn im tiefsten Kerker unten ein, bis wir ihn brauchen.»

Tony öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch Loki, der es bemerkt hatte, legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Er hatte mit nichts anderem gerechnet – und wenn er ehrlich sein wollte, war er sogar ein klein wenig erleichtert über Thors Anweisung.

Im Kerker unten brauchte er zumindest niemandem sonst in die Augen zu schauen.

_______________________________________________________

Tony war erschüttert, mehr, als er vor Thor zugeben mochte. Die Stadt war bereits zur Hälfte gefallen, und es gab nur noch Schleichwege, auf denen man die Aussenbezirke erreichen konnte. Dass der Bifröst noch nicht zerstört worden war, lag wohl einzig und allein daran, dass Hela ihn sich erhalten wollte – aus dem Grund hatte sie diesen Teil der Metropole bislang auch noch unversehrt gelassen.

Thor führte seinen Freund umgehend zu Odin, der überrascht (und ziemlich unwillig) auf die Anwesenheit eines Midgardianers reagierte. «Nimm es ihm bitte nicht übel, Tony,» wisperte der Donnergott Iron Man rasch ins Ohr. «er hat grosse Sorgen im Moment.»

«Ja, das ist offensichtlich,» flüsterte Tony zurück. Er besah sich Odin genauer: der Allvater wirkte müde und sehr viel älter, als Thor ihn geschildert hatte. Ausserdem war der Kummer um den noch frischen Tod seiner Frau deutlich in sein Gesicht eingegraben.

Auch Thor trauerte um seine Mutter, doch anders als sein Vater war er wild entschlossen, Hela mit allen möglichen Mitteln zu bekämpfen. Sogar, wenn diese Mittel Loki mit einschlossen. Odin hingegen wirkte nicht nur müde, sondern auch kraftlos und beinahe so, als hätte er aufgegeben.

Nachdem er den Freund seinem Vater vorgestellt hatte, zog der Donnergott ihn schnell in seine Gemächer. Dort verschloss er die Tür hinter ihnen und sagte eilig: «Ausser Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg und Sif weiss niemand von Lokis Anwesenheit. Sif hat erst vor wenigen Tagen die Prophezeiung über Hela und Loki entdeckt – und ziemlich lange gezögert, sie mir zu zeigen. Doch die Lage ist inzwischen so verzweifelt, dass wir bereit sind, alles zu wagen.»

Stark erkannte deutlich, welch widerstrebende Gefühle in Thor tobten. Er ging zu dem Freund und legte ihm sachte die Hand auf den Arm. «Thor, ich glaube, ihr habt das Richtige getan.» begann er langsam. Er wählte seine Worte vorsichtig. «Dein Bruder... Naja, du hast ja mitbekommmen, was er getan hat. Er hat die Erde gerettet, Thor.» Als Thor laut durch die Nase zischte, fügte er rasch hinzu: «Das hätte er nicht tun müssen. Er hätte problemlos behaupten können, machtlos gegen die Shrike zu sein. Wir hätten die Wahrheit nicht herausbekommen.» Er hielt inne, zögerte und schloss dann: «Und ihr auch nicht.»

Thor starrte ihn irritiert an. «Was meinst du damit?»

Tony kämpfte mit sich. Sollte er den Blonden über Lokis wahre Fähigkeiten aufklären? Andererseits – wenn sie wirklich wollten, dass der Magier ihnen half, mussten sie es wissen.

Also atmete er tief durch und erzählte Thor die Wahrheit über seinen Bruder. Als er geendet hatte und merkte, wie sich das Gesicht des anderen zu verfinstern begann, meinte er: «Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, warum er das vor euch verheimlicht hatte. Aber ich denke, es ist im Moment irrelevant. Wichtig ist nur, dass er sehr viel mächtiger ist, als ihr dachtet: und damit eine weitaus grössere Hilfe darstellen dürfte, als ihr euch erhoffen konntet.»

Thor wandte sich um und trat ans Fenster. Der einst so schöne Blick aus diesem Teil des Palastes zeigte jetzt nur noch ein Bild der Zerstörung. Er wollte wütend aufbrausen, seinen Bruder verfluchen... Aber er merkte, dass er es nicht konnte. Erst recht nicht, als Tony leise anfügte: «Bedenke bitte, Thor, dass er mir das nicht hätte verraten müssen. Aber er hat es getan – freiwillig. Genauso wie er uns freiwillig geholfen hat. Naja...» Ein flüchtiges, verschmitztes Lächeln, «...zumindest weitgehend.»

Der blonde Donnergott konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. «Vertraust du ihm etwa, Tony?» fragte er fassungslos.

Stark hielt inne und erwiderte dann: «Ja.» 

Die Antwort verblüffte ihn selbst.


	23. Inferno

Sie hatten wirklich den dunkelsten und vor allem tiefstgelegenen Kerker für ihn gewählt. Doch trotz der meterdicken Mauern, die Loki umgaben, spürte er die Präsenz des Bösen überdeutlich. Die Gefahr, die Hela darstellte, die Zerstörung, die sie bereits gebracht hatte und noch bringen würde… Ja, er konnte Hela selbst so klar wahrnehmen, als stünde sie direkt vor ihm.

Bei ihrer Ankunft war Loki zu durcheinander und verwirrt gewesen, um all das zu spüren. Doch nun, alleine mit sich selbst und seinen Sinnen, konnte er sich der düsteren Magie, die über ganz Asgard schwebte, nicht mehr entziehen. Und genau deshalb wusste er auch, dass nur noch ein Wunder dieses Reich retten konnte.

Oder er, wie Thor behauptet hatte?

Beinahe hätte er laut aufgelacht. Ausgerechnet er sollte Asgards letzte Hoffnung sein? Er hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass es eine Menge Dummköpfe hier gab – aber das übertraf ja nun wirklich alles. Und von welcher alten Prophezeiung mochte Thor da wohl gefaselt haben? Er, Loki, kannte die gesamte Bibliothek im Palast auswendig. Noch dazu die geheimen Bibliotheken der Magier, von denen nicht mal Odin Kenntnis hatte. Nirgendwo gab es eine solche Prophezeiung, wie Thor sie erwähnt hatte.

Die Minuten verstrichen in quälender Langeweile, und ohne dass er es merkte, begann er, in seinem Gefängnis hin und her zu tigern. Was würde als nächstes kommen? Was hatte Thor mit ihm vor? Und vor allem – der Gedanke stieg urplötzlich in ihm auf und liess ihn frösteln – was würden sie mit ihm anstellen, wenn er nicht tun konnte, was sie von ihm erwarteten?

Loki hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Stunden vergangen waren, seit man ihn hier unten eingesperrt hatte. Aber die Schritte, die sich seinem Gefängnis näherten, hörte er sofort.

Nicht mit seinen natürlichen Ohren, selbstverständlich.

Aber sein magisches Ohr verriet ihm nicht nur die Ankunft einer Besucherin, nein, als sie nahe genug heran war, wusste er auch sofort, um wen es sich handelte.

Alles in ihm versteifte sich, und nervös wartete er darauf, dass sich die Tür öffnete.

Was konnte seine ehemalige Dienerin Diandre von ihm wollen?

_______________________________________________________

«Hela ist Odins Tochter aus der Ehe mit Freya, seiner verstorbenen ersten Frau.» erklärte Thor seinem Freund. Sie hatten soeben eine kleine Mahlzeit zusammen mit Hogun, Volstagg und Fandral eingenommen. Sif, die Kriegerin, war noch auf Wache.

«Und dein Vater hielt es nie für nötig, dich und…» Tony zögerte, sprach den Namen aber dann doch aus, «…Loki über ihre Existenz in Kenntnis zu setzen?»

Bei der Erwähnung von Lokis Namen stiess Hogun ein lautes Schnaufen aus, und Volstagg spuckte auf den Boden. Stark zuckte zusammen und bemühte sich, beide Reaktionen zu übergehen. Doch es überraschte ihn selbst, wie sehr es ihn traf.

Dass es ihn überhaupt traf…

Thor versuchte, Odin zu verteidigen. «Er hat sich diese Entscheidung sicher nicht leicht gemacht.» gab er zur Antwort. «Vater zufolge war Hela... schwierig. Vorsichtig ausgedrückt. In früheren Zeiten, als er noch in den Krieg gezogen ist, hat sie an Vaters Seite an vorderster Front mitgekämpft. Gemeinsam haben sie viele Welten erobert und unzählige Schlachten gewonnen. Aber Hela wurde immer blutrünstiger. Sie wollte immer mehr: mehr Siege, mehr Ruhm, mehr Macht. Schliesslich sah mein Vater keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als sie zu verbannen.»

«Nach Helheim?»

«Nein.» Thor schüttelte den Kopf. «Er hat sie auf einen weit entfernten Planeten verbannt und dort unter strengster Bewachung in einem Kerker verwahren lassen. Aber vor rund drei Jahren hat er Kunde erhalten, dass sie entkommen konnte. Offenbar ist sie nach Helheim geflohen... dem einzigen Ort, wo sie sicher sein konnte, dass Vater nie nach ihr suchen würde.»

Thor selbst wusste erst seit Kurzem, dass es dieses Helheim überhaupt gab. Und dass es ein Ort war, den Odin fürchtete. Denn Helheim war bevölkert von schattenhaften Wesen aus allen neun Welten: einige noch lebendig, die meisten von ihnen jedoch in einem Zwischenstadium aus Tod und Leben. Es hiess, dass niemand, der nach Helheim ging, es unbeschadet wieder verlassen konnte.

Offenbar galt das nicht für die selbsternannte Königin des Reiches... Denn die Asgardianer wussten jetzt auch, dass Hela nur ein knappes halbes Jahr nach ihrer Ankunft die Herrschaft über Helheim angetreten hatte. Die Göttin des Todes: ein passender Titel für eine Königin, die über ein Reich von Halbtoten regierte!

Die Geschichte liess Tony Stark frösteln. Aber was ihn an der ganzen Sache fast am meisten erschütterte, war, dass Odin seine Erstgeborene ähnlich grausam behandelt hatte wie Loki. 

Woraufhin ihm wieder eine seiner ersten Empfindungen in Bezug auf Odin in den Sinn kam: dass er ihn nicht leiden mochte.

Definitiv, absolut und ganz und gar nicht!

‘Wenn es sowas wie einen Wettbewerb für den schlechtesten Vater aller Zeiten geben würde, hätte Odin die absolut besten Chancen, als strahlender Sieger daraus hervor zu gehen!’ dachte Stark zynisch.

Ein unglaublich lautes Donnern, gefolgt von Getöse und ängstlichen, schreckerfüllten Schreien riss ihn dann allerdings schlagartig aus seinen Gedanken. Zusammen mit Thor und den drei Kriegern hastete er ans Fenster – und wäre beinahe wieder nach hinten getaumelt.

Der Ostflügel des grossen Palastes war weggesprengt worden. Da, wo einst prächtige Säulengänge gestanden hatten, war nur noch Feuer und Rauch zu sehen… und dahinter gähnende Leere.

Hela griff wieder an!

_________________________________________________

Loki konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zu zittern begann, als Diandre eintrat. Er atmete tief durch und presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, dass sie nur noch einen schmalen Strich bildeten – aber so schaffte er es wenigstens, das Zittern nicht sichtbar werden zu lassen.

Denn die Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, als er Diandre gesehen hatte, war noch frisch… Damals, nachdem man endlich aufgehört hatte, ihn mit dieser grässlichen Peitsche zu traktieren, war sie wie Unzählige andere auch zu ihm gekommen, um ihn zu verspotten. Sie hatte ihn angespuckt und ihn lachend gefragt, ob er sich jetzt immer noch so sehr über sie erhaben dünkte. Und ob er immer noch auf sie herabsehen würde, wo doch im Moment gerade sie auf ihn hinuntersah (da man ihn ja schliesslich auf den Knien an das Foltergerüst gebunden hatte)?

Nein, er war alles andere als sonderlich scharf darauf, sie wieder zu sehen. Angespannt wartete er auf das, was kommen mochte.

Doch womit auch immer er gerechnet hatte: damit, dass sie ihn anflehte, Asgard zu retten, bestimmt nicht!

«Herr, Ich bin hier, um sie zu holen» begann sie ohne Umschweife, «Bitte kommen sie mit… bitte vertrauen sie mir. Und bitte…» Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, aber noch beschwörender, «…bitte helfen sie uns! Sie sind der einzige, der es kann.»

In Loki kämpften sehr widerstrebende Gefühle, doch sein Sarkasmus siegte mal wieder. «Diandre, du meine Güte… entweder bist du betrunken oder verrückt!»

«Herr, bitte…» begann sie von neuem und ergriff seine Hände. Sie war ausser sich und schien kaum zu wissen, was sie tat. «Ich war dabei, als Lady Sif die Prophezeiung fand. Sie hat sie vor lauter Verwirrung und Überraschung laut vorgelesen. Und da habe ich mich an etwas erinnert… Aber das erkläre ich ihnen auf dem Weg. Bitte, bitte, sie müssen mit mir mitkommen.»

Loki konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. In der Erwartung, ein offensichtlich falsches Spiel gleich aufdecken zu können, drang er in Diandres Bewusstsein ein… Und erstarrte. Sie meinte es ernst! Und nicht nur das: da draussen tobte allem Anschein nach gerade das reinste Inferno.

Er brauchte keine weitere Sekunde mehr, um seine Entscheidung zu fällen. «Ich komme mit, Diandre.» sagte er entschlossen. «Allerdings wirst du mir folgen… nicht umgekehrt.»

Sie zuckte zusammen, doch noch ehe sie erneut sprechen konnte, hatte Loki sie bereits an der Hand genommen und aus dem Kerker geführt.

Und noch bevor sie die oberen Stockwerke erreichten, drang der Lärm des erneuten Angriffs von Hela und ihren Kriegern an ihr Ohr. Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen waren Loki und Diandre geradewegs auf dem Weg in die Hölle.


	24. Kampf um Asgard

Loki führte Diandre durch ein Gewirr an Gängen nach oben, welche die junge Dienerin noch nie betreten hatte. Während er sie mit sich zog, berichtete sie ihm hastig, woran sie sich erinnert hatte, als Sif die Prophezeiung entdeckt hatte.

«Meine Mutter war... eine Hexe,» begann sie etwas unsicher. Zu ihrer Verwunderung nickte Loki nur. «Ich weiss.»

Die Frau hob die Brauen, fuhr dann aber hastig fort – wobei es nicht nötig gewesen wäre, denn Loki hatte sich längst in ihren Gedanken umgesehen und wusste schon, was sie ihm gleich sagen würde.

«Die Hexen besitzen... magische Schriftrollen, von deren Existenz ausser ihnen niemand weiss. Meine Mutter hat mir von Ragnarök erzählt und der wahrscheinlichsten Bedrohung, die der Auslöser dafür sein würde. Und dass nur ein Kind Odins diese Gefahr bannen könne – ein Kind Odins, das nicht aus Asgard stammt.» Sie stockte. «Ich weiss nicht, woher meine Mutter davon Kenntnis hatte. Ich war noch sehr klein, als sie mir davon berichtete. Und wie sie ja wissen, starb sie, als ich elf war, weshalb ich in den Dienst bei euch kam... Aber ein Kind Odins, das nicht aus Asgard stammt: das kann nur auf euch zutreffen. Und in der Prophezeiung wird etwas ganz Ähnliches gesagt.»

«Ach ja, was denn?» fragte Loki nicht ohne Spott, obwohl er es schon wusste. Aber Diandre brauchte nicht unbedingt zu erfahren, dass er in sie hineinschauen konnte.

«Ragnarök wird kommen im Jahr der grössten Bedrohung der neun Welten.» zitierte sie. Was das bedeutete, wusste sie nicht. Loki hingegen schon: sein Angriff auf Midgard hatte überall Chaos ausgelöst. «Die Göttin des Todes wird es entfesseln, und nur der Sohn Odins, der die dunklen Künste beherrscht und dessen Heimat fern von Asgard liegt, kann sie aufhalten.» Erwartungsvoll schaute sie Loki an. Als dieser schwieg, sagte sie heftig: «Das sind sie, Herr! Eindeutig. Auf Thor kann die Beschreibung nicht passen, denn er...» Sie brach ab, plötzlich rot und verlegen geworden.

Loki lachte nur bissig. «Natürlich nicht. Thors Heimat liegt ja schliesslich genau hier – ganz abgesehen davon, dass er nicht mal weiss, was die dunklen Künste überhaupt sind.»

«Aber sie wissen es, oder?» wagte sie leise zu fragen.

Der Magier drehte sich zu ihr herum und musterte sie mit einem ironischen Grinsen. «Zweifelst du etwa daran?»

Sie errötete noch heftiger und senkte den Blick.

Inzwischen hatten sie einen Seitenflügel des Palastes erreicht, von dessen Existenz Diandre bislang auch noch keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Hier war von dem Lärm der neu aufgeflammten Kämpfe kaum noch etwas zu hören.

«Was werden sie jetzt tun, Herr?» flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

«Falsche Frage, Diandre.» gab Loki zynisch lächelnd zurück. Dann legte er ihr die Hand auf die Stirn und sagte: «Die richtige Frage lautet: was wirst DU jetzt tun!?»

________________________________________________________________________________

Tony Stark versuchte zu helfen, so gut es ging. Aber er merkte rasch, dass seine Handkanonen nicht viel auszurichten vermochten. Also beschränkte er sich bald vor allem darauf, die vielen Verletzten zu bergen.

Von Thor und seinen Freunden sah er nichts mehr: sie hatten sich mitten ins Kampfesgetümmel gestürzt und waren verschwunden. Einmal erkannte Iron Man kurz Lady Sif. Sie hatte eben mehrere von Helas Kriegern erledigt und schrie ihm, als sie ihn erblickte, etwas zu. Doch der Lärm übertönte ihre Stimme.

Die wenigen Heiler, die noch übrig geblieben waren, versuchten verzweifelt, die Verletzten zu betreuen. Doch sie waren hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl. Das Schreien und Stöhnen der Verwundeten und Sterbenden drang dem Mann von der Erde mitten durchs Herz. 

Tony rang mit sich. Schon die ganze Zeit über war er versucht, sich auf die Suche nach Loki zu machen. Denn dass der noch immer im Kerker unten festsass, war ihm klar – andernfalls hätte der Kampf sicher anders ausgesehen. Aber Thor musste seine Gründe dafür haben, ihn noch nicht einzusetzen.

Oder aber... Der Gedanke kam Stark erst jetzt. Oder aber er war schlicht von diesem erneuten Angriff völlig überrascht worden. So sehr, dass er im Moment gar nicht an seinen Bruder dachte.

Was sollte er tun? Thor war noch immer nirgends zu entdecken, auch keiner der ‘Grossen Drei’. Sif war ebenfalls schon wieder verschwunden. Und sonst konnte er sich niemandem anvertrauen.

Aber wenn Tony auf das Schlachtfeld blickte, fragte er sich, wie lange Asgard es sich noch leisten konnte, auf die angeblich einzige Hilfe zu verzichten, die es noch gab. Er hatte mitbekommen, wohin Hogun und Fandral mit Loki abgebogen waren, und so hoffte Tony, dass er die Kerker finden würde. Vielleicht würde Loki sein Kommen sogar spüren und ihn leiten können. Doch wie auch immer – er konnte nicht länger tatenlos zusehen.

Ein letzter Blick auf die Szene und die hoffnungslos unterlegenen Asgardianer, die nicht mehr sehr lange durchhalten würden, und Tony Stark machte sich auf in Richtung Untergeschoss.

Gerade als er den Gang erreichte, von dem er glaubte, dass es der richtige war, wurde er von einer jungen Frau abgefangen. «Sie sind Iron Man?» fragte sie ihn hastig. «Tony Stark?»

Ehe Tony antworten konnte, stürzte die Decke über ihnen zusammen.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Loki konnte in das Bewusstsein anderer eindringen, ohne sie zu berühren. Wenn er jedoch seine eigenen Gedanken jemandem übermitteln wollte, ging das nur, indem den Betreffenden die Hand auf die Stirn legte.

Als er dies nun bei Diandre tat, empfing sie eine ganz klare Weisung. Ihre Augen wurden gross, doch da sie nicht nur einen Befehl, sondern auch eine klare Drohung bei Nichteinhalten bekommen hatte, nickte sie zitternd und ergeben und machte sich dann eilig davon.

Loki sah ihr nur flüchtig nach, ehe er ein Portal öffnete und den Palast verliess.

Wenige Augenblicke später wurde Hela gemeldet, dass jemand gekommen sei, der sie zu sprechen wünsche...


	25. Zwei Ausgestossene

Loki kam langsam und so gelassen näher, als ob nichts auf der Welt ihn in irgend einer Weise stören würde. Schon gar nicht der Kriegslärm, der aus der Ferne vom Palast her zu ihnen hinüber drang.

«Du bist also Hela.» sagte er ruhig und musterte die Frau vor sich. Sie war gross und schlank, hatte langes, schwarzes Haar und ein ebenmässiges Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen. Ein klein wenig überrascht stellte er fest, dass sie dieselben Augen wie er besass: auch ihre leuchteten in einem grün-blauen Ton. Nur dass sie von künstlich verlängerten Wimpern umschattet wurden.

Sie hob ihre Brauen und erwiderte seinen Blick hochmütig. «Und du bist..?»

Er lachte auf. «Ach komm, das weisst du doch.»

Sie zögerte kurz. «Loki..?» Nun wandelte sich der leicht gelangweilte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht schlagartig.

Der Magier nickte nur.

«Na sowas.» Hela kam näher und taxierte ihn von oben bis unten. «Jetzt bin ich ehrlich verblüfft.»

«Tatsächlich?»

«In doppelter Hinsicht. Dass du hier in Asgard bist, wo du doch...» Sie brach ab und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. «Und dann, dass du hier bei mir bist. Wäre dein Platz nicht eigentlich da drüben, bei den Verlierern?»

«Ich schlage mich nie auf die Seite der Verlierer.» Lokis Lächeln vertiefte sich.

«Sieh an.» Hela stutzte, dann gab sie ihm einen Wink. «Folge mir. Ich denke, wir zwei sollten uns an einem ungestörten Plätzchen unterhalten.»

«Du sprichst mir aus der Seele, liebe Schwester.» gab Loki zurück.

In seinen Augen funkelte es unheimlich.

_______________________________________________________

Iron Man schaffte es in letzter Sekunde, die herunterfallenden Gesteinsbrocken wegzusprengen. Mit einem raschen Schub katapultierte er daraufhin die Frau und sich selbst aus dem Raum, ehe die Decke vollends herunterkam.

Schwer atmend und hustend landeten die beiden auf der Terrasse. Die junge Frau starrte Tony schreckensbleich an – sie wirkte wie im Schock gefangen.

«Wir müssen hier weg!» rief er und zog sie auf die Beine. Mit raschem Griff packte er sie um die Hüfte, dann schloss er den Helm wieder und flog mit ihr davon. Zwar wusste er nicht, wohin er sie bringen sollte... doch Hauptsache raus aus der Stadt!

Schliesslich erblickte er ein kleines Inselchen in der Nähe des Bifröst und setzte zur Landung an. Das Eiland schien ihm weit genug weg zu sein, um die Frau zumindest für den Augenblick in Sicherheit zu wissen. Doch gerade als er wieder davonfliegen wollte, hielt ihn ihr Griff zurück.

«Tony Stark.» sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. «Ich habe eine Botschaft für euch. Es ist... sehr wichtig!»

Und dann überreichte sie ihm ein winziges Stückchen Papier – das sich allerdings, sobald Tony es in der Hand hielt, zu einer Schriftrolle wandelte, deren Inhalt sich geradewegs ins Gehirn des Mannes brannte.

Stark wollte etwas sagen, doch kaum hatte er den Inhalt des Schriftstücks in sich aufgenommen, löste es sich vor seinen Augen bereits wieder auf.

Mit einem fassungslosen Keuchen musste er sich daraufhin erst einmal setzen... Und dann schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass er hätte daran denken sollen, eine Flasche Whisky mitzubringen!

______________________________________________

«Beeindruckend.» sagte Loki. «Dein Heer ist nicht nur riesig, es ist auch so gut wie unschlagbar.»

«Ja richtig.» Hela lachte und griff nach einer Kirsche. Sie bot Loki ebenfalls welche an, doch der lehnte dankend ab.

Sie sassen in Helas gemütlichem Zelt und unterhielten sich nun schon seit über einer Stunde. Nach und nach schwand das anfängliche Misstrauen der Göttin des Todes, und je länger sie Loki gegenüber sass, desto mehr wünschte sie sich, sie hätte diesen faszinierenden Adoptivbruder schon früher kennen gelernt. Er sah nicht nur unglaublich gut aus (wobei auch Hela nicht entgangen war, dass sie die selben Augen besassen), sondern er war auch elegant, kultiviert und höflich. Ganz anders, als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte.

Sie hatte gemeint, einen zweiten Thor zu erleben. Den kannte sie zwar genauso wenig persönlich, doch da es überall kleine Bildchen von ihm gab und zudem tausende Geschichten über seine wunderbaren Heldentaten (Hela spuckte innerlich aus), glaubte sie, den blonden Donnergott recht gut einschätzen zu können. Und wenn sie eines von ihm mit Sicherheit wusste, dann dass er plump und laut war.

Ihre Kenntnis von Loki hatte sich hingegen bisher auf zwei Dinge beschränkt: dass er geheimnisvoll war – und gefährlich. So gefährlich, dass er sogar für sie zur Bedrohung werden konnte. Aber nun hatte sich das Blatt überraschenderweise komplett gewendet! Und was sie einst gefürchtet hatte, gefiel ihr nun ungemein: ein gefährlicher Loki war ihr plötzlich sehr, sehr sympathisch.

Je gefährlicher, desto besser!

Und ihr Adoptivbruder strahlte die Gefahr, die er darstellte, mehr als deutlich genug aus. Hela wusste, dass dies auch für sie galt. Sie waren somit also das perfekte Gespann.

Sie nahm einen grossen Schluck Wein und sinnierte: «Es ist beinahe zum Lachen: Odin, der ach so weise Allvater, hat den grössten Fehler seines Lebens begangen, indem er ausgerechnet uns beide von sich gestossen hat! Mich liess er auf einem fernen und öden Planeten einkerkern und dich...» Ein eisiger Schauer durchfuhr sie. Sie sah Loki in die Augen und meinte gefährlich leise: «Aber wir werden dafür sorgen, dass er das bereut!»

«Das werden wir.» Ein unheimliches Lächeln umspielte Lokis Lippen. «Zwei Ausgestossene, die Odin das Fürchten lehren werden!»

Hela prostete ihm zu und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. «Er wird sich noch wünschen, er hätte uns die Füsse geküsst, statt uns zu verdammen!»

Dann winkte sie den Diener herbei und befahl ihm, ihre Gläser neu zu füllen. Der beste Wein wurde aufgetischt, der einzig angemessene Tropfen, um ihren Pakt zu besiegeln. Obwohl Loki bislang an seinem Glas nur genippt hatte.

Die Göttin des Todes erhob sich vom bequemen Diwan, auf dem sie eben noch gesessen hatte, und prostete Loki erneut zu. «Trinken wir auf unser Bündnis. Und auf Odins Untergang!»

Lokis Lächeln war undeutbar. «Auf Odins und THORS Untergang, wolltest du doch sicher sagen, liebste Schwester?»

«Entschuldige, Bruder.» Sie betonte das zweite Wort. «Auf Odins und Thors Untergang.»

Wer hätte das gedacht: der eigentliche grösste Feind wurde zum Freund! Hela lachte erneut zufrieden auf.

Jetzt konnte sie tatsächlich nichts mehr aufhalten!


	26. Gewagtes Spiel

Tony Stark irrte sich, wenn er glaubte, dass Thor seinen Bruder vergessen hatte. Dem war nicht so – er hatte es bislang nur noch nicht über sich gebracht, seine Hilfe auch in Anspruch zu nehmen. Doch nun war die Lage dermassen verzweifelt, dass ihm gar nichts anderes mehr übrig blieb.

Als Tony zurück kam, fand er Thor zu seiner Überraschung auf der selben Terrasse vor, die er vorhin mit der Frau verlassen hatte. «Da bist du ja, mein Freund!» rief der blonde Donnergott erleichtert, sobald er Iron Man bemerkte. «Ich habe mir grosse Sorgen gemacht.»

Tony wollte ihm erklären, was passiert war, doch er kam gar nicht zu Wort. Auch Fandral war zugegen, und Thor befahl diesem nun im nächsten Atemzug aufgeregt, Loki aus seinem Gefängnis zu holen. Der Krieger zögerte, doch Thor sagte erregt: «Wir brauchen ihn, Fandral. Es ist nur noch eine Frage von Stunden, bis Hela die ganze Stadt restlos erobert hat. Hol ihn her, sofort.»

«Und wenn er uns nicht helfen will?»

Die Augen des blonden Hünen sprühten Funken. «Dann werde ich ihn dazu zwingen! Und glaub mir: danach wird er darum betteln, uns helfen zu dürfen!»

«Thor...» Stark musste sich erst räuspern, ehe er sprechen konnte. Er sah Fandral davon hasten und setzte erneut an. «Warte, ich muss dir etwas sagen.»

«Nicht jetzt, Tony!» Thor deutete auf das Stockwerk unter ihnen. «Da liegen eine Menge Verletzte, die bisher noch keiner bergen konnte. Ich wollte es eigentlich gerade tun, aber da du nun hier bist...» Ein beschwörender Blick. Stark nickte. Ihm blieb gar keine Wahl, als dem Wunsch sofort zu entsprechen. Er hoffte nur, dass er vor Fandral zurück war...

Leider wurde ihm dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllt. Nachdem er endlich den letzten der schwer verwundeten Kämpfer zu den Heilern hatte fliegen können und wieder auf der Terrasse landete, bekam er mit, wie Fandral eben aufgeregt zu Thor sagte: «Loki ist verschwunden! Ich konnte ihn nirgends finden, aber einer der Wachen ist sicher, dass er ihn zusammen mit einer Frau gesehen hat. Da er aber nichts davon wusste, dass Loki sich hier befindet, glaubte er zunächst, sich geirrt zu haben. Zudem flammten die Kämpfe wieder auf, und er wurde gebraucht. Doch als ich nun alle Wächter befragt habe, hat er mir kleinlaut gestanden, dass er zwei Gestalten bemerkte , die aus dem Kerker huschten – und dass er gemeint habe, dass der Mann Loki verblüffend ähnlich sah.»

Thor stiess einen lauten Fluch aus. «Dieser elende Wurm! Hat also die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und ist abgehauen!» Er hob Mjölnir und liess vor Zorn einen Blitz in die Luft fahren. «Und wer war die Frau?»

Fandral zuckte die Schultern. «Ich weiss es nicht.»

«Eine von Lokis früheren Dienerinnen.» warf Tony Stark da leise ein. «Sie wusste von seinem Hiersein, weil sie von dem Moment an, wo Sif die Prophezeiung fand, damit gerechnet hat, dass man ihn herbringen würde. Und so hat sie unsere Ankunft hier beobachtet.»

Als die beiden Krieger ihn fassungslos anstarrten, begann Tony ihnen hastig zu erklären, was Loki ihm in der Schriftrolle mitgeteilt hatte.

_________________________________________________________

Loki wusste jetzt, warum er geahnt hatte, dass sie Iron Man brauchen würden. Nicht seine Fertigkeiten als Krieger waren vonnöten, sondern etwas anderes... Loki hoffte allerdings von ganzem Herzen, dass er sich in dem Mann nicht getäuscht hatte - dass Tony ihm glaubte. Wenn nicht, war alles verloren.

Hätte Hela in Loki hineinsehen können so wie er in sie, wäre sie alles andere als siegessicher gewesen. Doch das konnte sie nicht. Und so konnte Loki sein Spiel ungehindert weiter spielen.

Die Frage war nur: wie lange noch? Alles hing jetzt von Tony Stark ab. Denn Loki war klar: wenn Stark ihm nicht glaubte - nicht vertraute! - würde er ihn stoppen. 

Und das konnte er. Sofort und augenblicklich.

Schliesslich hatte er den Stab bei sich. Den Stab, der Loki innert Sekunden ausser Gefecht setzen würde, wenn Stark ihn benutzte.

Der Gott der Lügen liess sich nichts von seiner inneren Anspannung anmerken, als er an Helas Seite nun das Heer abschritt. Das letzte (und grösste) Bataillon, das Asgard endgültig den Todesschlag versetzen würde.

Doch während Hela ihren Kriegern mit stolzgeschwellter Brust den bevorstehenden Sieg in den blühendsten Farben ausmalte und ihnen Loki als neuen Verbündeten vorstellte, war der Magier bereits dabei, die Kämpfer in ganz anderer Weise zu beeinflussen.

Bis eben hatte er nicht gewusst, ob das überhaupt möglich sein würde. Schliesslich befanden sich diese Männer in einem Zwischenstadium aus Leben und Tod, und an solchen hatte er seine Künste noch nie versucht.

Doch nun wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass seine manipulativen Fähigkeiten auch bei ihnen Wirkung zeigten. Während er Helas Worten jeweils ein paar eigene, ebenso (scheinbar) siegessichere Floskeln folgen liess, sprach er in Wahrheit etwas ganz anderes aus.

Nur dass ausser ihm niemand den eigentlichen Sinn hinter den magischen Formulierungen verstand! 

Aber sie begannen zu wirken. Loki spürte es sofort, und wieder hoffte er inständig, dass Iron Man ihm keinen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. Dass der Mann inzwischen genügend Vertrauen zu ihm gefasst hatte... 

Obwohl Loki sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher war, dass er vergeblich hoffte. Auch wenn er Tony Stark - und der Erde - ziemlich grosse Dienste erwiesen hatte: das hier war etwas ganz anderes. Das hier war Asgard. Und Tony war natürlich klar, dass Loki gerade die Gelegenheit zur perfekten Rache präsentiert bekam. Noch dazu quasi auf dem Silbertablett!

Nein, im Grunde genommen war Lokis Hoffnung auf Iron Man verschwindend klein.

Doch immerhin hatte er welche...

Was Thor anbelangte - da gab er sich keinen Illusionen hin. Sein Bruder würde ihm nicht ein einziges Wort glauben. Geschweige denn ihm auch nur ein winziges kleines bischen Vertrauen entgegenbringen.

Was letztlich also wohl doch bedeutete, dass Asgard verloren war...

_________________________________________________________

«Das ist doch Blödsinn, Tony!» schrie Thor. Er konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. «Loki lügt. Das ist offensichtlich. Und du... sag mir nicht, dass du ihm glaubst!»

Iron Man stockte. «I.. ich weiss es selbst nicht genau.» erwiderte er schwach. «Aber es könnte doch sein, dass er...»

«Mann aus Eisen.» unterbrach ihn Fandral. Auch seine Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. «Wenn Loki kein falsches Spiel spielen würde, dann wäre er noch hier. Seine Flucht beweist, dass er finstere Pläne schmiedet.»

«Natürlich!» Ein bitteres Lachen entrang sich Thors Kehle. «Und ich Dummkopf habe ihn auch noch hergeholt... Es ist meine Schuld, dass ich ihm nun die Gelegenheit gegeben habe, sich mit Hela zu verbünden.»

Während er sprach, tigerte Thor auf der Terrasse hin und her und raufte sich immer wieder die Haare. Tony wollte etwas sagen, aber er merkte, dass er es nicht konnte. Seine eigenen Zweifel waren ja fast genauso gross. Ausserdem kannten diese beiden Männer da vor ihm Loki weitaus besser als er. Ein paar Jahrhunderte lang besser als er!

Wer also war er, Tony Stark, dass er ihnen widersprechen durfte?

«Die Frau!» Thor hielt plötzlich inne und wirbelte herum. «Wo ist diese Frau, die Loki befreit und dir seine Botschaft überreicht hat?»

Iron Man begann innerlich zu zittern. «Sie war... doch nur eine Botin, Thor.»

«Sie hat Loki aus dem Kerker geholt!»

Tony seufzte. «Als sie zu mir kam, stürzte die Decke da drin ein.» Er wies auf das angrenzende, beinahe völlig zerstörte Zimmer. «Ich habe sie darum in Sicherheit gebracht.» Zögernd trat er zu Thor und legte ihm beschwörend die Hand auf den Arm. «Aber im Grunde genommen ist sie doch unwichtig, mein Freund. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.» Er hoffte, dass der Donnergott sich überzeugen liess.

Denn er wünschte niemandem, zur Zielscheibe von Thors Zorn zu werden. Der jungen, zierlichen Frau, die ihm Lokis Nachricht überbracht hatte, schon gar nicht!

Thor stiess ein Schnaufen aus und machte sich aus Starks Griff los. Wieder tigerte er umher, bis ihm urplötzlich etwas einfiel. «Der Stab, Tony!»

Iron Man begriff im ersten Moment gar nicht. «Was..?»

«Der Stab. Der, mit dem du Loki in Schach halten kannst. Hol ihn raus und benutz ihn.» Thor verharrte den Schritt und fixierte Tony scharf. «Damit stoppst du ihn, denn was immer er auch gerade tut: das wird ihn daran hindern!» Das Funkeln in seinen Augen war düster und unheimlich. «Augenblicklich!»

Stark fühlte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiss ausbrach. Zum Glück trug er immer noch den Helm, sodass niemand es sah.

«I... ich habe ihn nicht mitgenommen.» erwiderte er leise.

Innerlich betete er, dass man ihm die Lüge abkaufen würde.


	27. Der Gott der Lügen

Hela realisierte die Veränderung im Inneren ihrer Soldaten nicht. Sie hatte auch nicht den geringsten Anlass, Loki in irgend einer Weise zu misstrauen. Und was aus seinem Mund kam, klang nicht anders als das, was sie selber so von sich gab, um ihre Leute anzufeuern:

«Ihr seid die mutigsten Krieger, die ich je gesehen habe.»

«Asgards Armee zittert schon, wenn sie nur an euch denkt.»

«Niemand kann sich euch ernsthaft in den Weg stellen.»

«Schon heute Abend wird der Sieg unser sein.»

«Ihr alle werdet reichlich belohnt werden für euren Einsatz! Asgards Gold und Reichtum wird euch gehören!»

Hela war zufrieden. Mehr, als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Nicht nur, dass sie sich noch bevor der Tag zur Neige ging auf Odins Thron setzen würde: nein, sie würde auch Loki direkt neben sich stehen haben. Und den Moment geniessen, wenn man den Allvater und seinen blonden, dämlichen Sohn in Ketten vor ihrer beider Füsse warf!

Odin hatte sowohl sie als auch Loki missbraucht und dann wie Abfall weg geworfen. Er hatte sie beide zuerst in den siebten Himmel gelobt und sie dann in die Tiefe stürzen lassen – im Glauben, sie wären wertlos und unnütz. Es wurde Zeit, dass ihn mal jemand von seinem eigenen hohen Ross runterjagte!

Und wer konnte besser dafür geeignet sein als die beiden schwarzen Schafe in Odins ansonsten so perfekten Familie?

Hela war sich sicher, dass Loki diesen Augenblick genauso auskosten würde wie sie selbst. Ja, er hatte ihr sogar versprochen, ihn noch köstlicher werden zu lassen.

«Wie?» hatte sie gefragt, aber Loki hatte nur gelächelt und gesagt, dass sie sich gedulden solle.

«Lass dich überraschen, Hela.» Das dunkle Funkeln in seinen grün-blauen Augen hatte sie beinahe schwindlig werden lassen. Schade, dass er ihr Bruder war.. «Ich verrate dir nur so viel: du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein!»

«Das weiss ich!» Beinahe wäre sie ihm mit dem Finger über die Wange gefahren, aber sie beherrschte sich. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde der schöne Loki sie noch völlig verzaubern! Aber auch wenn er nur ihr Adoptivbruder war: Familie blieb Famile. Also Hände weg.

Leider...

Loki wusste genau, was in Hela vorging, und zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte es ihn köstlich amüsiert. Aber dafür war er im Moment viel zu angespannt. Denn er war weitaus weniger selbstsicher und gelassen, als er sich gab. Im Grunde genommen zitterte er innerlich sogar von Minute zu Minute mehr. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis Stark seinem Spiel ein – gewaltsames – Ende setzte. Es war ohnehin schon überfällig. Viel Zeit konnte ihm nicht mehr bleiben, bis Iron Man den Stab benutzte.

Oder?

Nein – Loki verbot sich, zu hoffen. Es war dumm gewesen, wenn er es genau bedachte, überhaupt damit zu rechnen. Egal, wie wenig. Andererseits hatte er keine andere Wahl gehabt...

Heimdall kam ihm in den Sinn. ‘Wir hoffen, dass du weisst, was zu tun ist, wenn es soweit ist.’ Tja, nun war es soweit. Und Loki wusste, was zu tun war.

Blieb die Frage, ob er es tun konnte. Zumindest lange genug...

Für den Moment sah es jedoch nicht schlecht aus. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester registrierte er die innerlich neue Ausrichtung ihrer Krieger sofort. Sie begannen, Helas Worte zu ignorieren und liessen sich von seinen einhüllen. Einfangen, um es genauer zu sagen!

Natürlich nicht von den hörbaren Worten, die er aussprach. Sondern von den dahinter verborgenen, verzauberten Befehlen.

Seine Silberzunge tat ihren Dienst perfekt. Aber da er etwas aus der Übung war, weil es doch einige Zeit her war, dass er sie das letzte Mal benutzt hatte, um einen Bann über jemanden zu legen, wunderte er sich selbst ein wenig darüber, wie leicht ihm das immer noch fiel.

Gewisse Dinge verlernte man wohl wirklich nie!

Wenn er – wenn Asgard – Glück hatte, reichte es sogar, um Hela den Todesstoss zu versetzen. Aber auch das bezweifelte Loki leider nur zu sehr. Die Krieger zu manipulieren würde allein nicht ausreichen. Die Göttin des Todes war auch dann immer noch stark genug.

Und dann gab es da ja noch Fenrir...

Den riesengrossen Wolf, den sie bisher noch zurückgehalten und auch ihm gegenüber noch nicht erwähnt hatte. Aber Loki, der aus Helas Gedanken alle ihre Absichten hatte erfahren können, wusste natürlich, dass sie ihn noch an diesem Tag einzusetzen gedachte. Fenrir würde den letzten noch verbleibenden Widerstand der Asgardianer brechen.

Es sei denn...

‘Sei kein Narr!’ schalt sich Loki innerlich. ‘Bisher hattest du einfach Glück. Vielleicht war Iron Man zu beschäftigt, oder er hat nicht dran gedacht... Aber sobald er sich an den Stab erinnert, wird er ihn einsetzen. Dass er dir traut... ausgerechnet DIR... vergiss es!’

Trotzdem war da eine leise Stimme in ihm, die einfach nicht versiegen wollte. Eine Stimme, die ihm zuflüsterte, Tony Stark mehr zuzutrauen, als er es momentan tat.

Nun ja, im Grunde genommen spielte es keine grosse Rolle: denn solange er noch auf seinen Beinen stehen konnte, würde er sowieso weiter machen.

Was danach kam, lag nicht mehr in seinen Händen.


	28. Fenrir

Das laute Brüllen und Heulen war schon von Weitem zu hören. Loki tat so, als wäre er überrascht und neugierig. «Hela, mir scheint, du hast da noch eine Überraschung für mich?»

Seine Schwester nickte und winkte ihm, ihr zu folgen. «Ja, komm, ich zeige dir meinen kleinen Liebling.» Sie führte ihn durch ein Gewirr von Dickicht und Abhängen hinunter zu einer Höhle, deren Eingang halbwegs von schwerem Gestein verbarrikadiert war. «Ich musste meinen Augapfel leider hier drin einschliessen.» erklärte Hela betrübt. «Er ist so wild und versessen darauf, gutes asgardianisches Fleisch zu fressen, dass er sofort in die Stadt gestürmt wäre, wenn ich ihn frei hätte laufen lassen.» Sie lachte. «Aber nun ist es bald Zeit, ihm zu geben, wonach ihn verlangt.»

«Hela, das ist ja einfach wunderbar!» Loki stiess einen entzückten Laut aus und ging näher an die Höhle heran.

«Vorsicht!» rief Hela. «Fenrir gehorcht nur mir.»

«Mag schon sein, liebe Schwester.» Loki schenkte ihr ein hintergründiges Lächeln. «Aber mir wird er garantiert nichts tun.»

Da war sich die Göttin des Todes nicht so ganz sicher, aber sie beschloss, es mal darauf ankommen zu lassen. Im Notfall konnte sie immer noch eingreifen. Aber wenn Loki es tatsächlich hin bekam, den Wolf auf Abstand zu halten... Ihr schwindelte einen Moment. Dann würde sie den Magier zweifellos noch mehr bewundern!

Sie ging zur Seite der Höhe und betätigte einen verborgenen Mechanismus, der einen Teil des schweren Gesteins vor dem Eingang sofort wegrollen liess. Gross genug, dass der Mann durch die Öffnung passte, aber noch zu klein für Fenrir. Loki grinste in sich hinein: er hätte die Steine auch ohne Helas Zutun von der Stelle bewegen können.

Aber das war noch so etwas, das sie nicht zu wissen brauchte...

Der Wolf knurrte bedrohlich, als Loki näher kam, verhielt sich jedoch abwartend. Mit einer raschen, unbemerkten Handbewegung erschuf der Magier eine Illusion von sich, die vor Fenrir stehen blieb und leise und beruhigend auf ihn einsprach. Sein eigentliches Selbst verschwand in derselben Sekunde in Gestalt eines winzigen Insekts und schwirrte davon in den hinteren Bereich der Höhle.

Der Wolf blieb ruhig, und Hela staunte. Loki hatte ihn tatsächlich im Griff! Dieser Adoptivbruder war ihrer weitaus mehr würdig als der blonde Trottel, mit dem sie blutsverwandt war. Und als ihre fassungslosen Augen mitansehen durften, dass es Loki sogar gelang, den riesigen Wolf zu streicheln, war es definitiv um Hela geschehen...

Ja, sie würden ein wunderbares Paar abgeben als Asgards neue Herrscher. Sie beabsichtigte nun definitiv, einen Grossteil ihrer Macht mit Loki zu teilen – er würde ihr eine wertvolle Hilfe sein.

«Wann hast du vor, ihn auf unsere lieben Untertanen los zu lassen?» Lokis Frage holte Hela aus ihren Überlegungen. Sie lachte auf. «So bald als möglich. Genau genommen: kurz nach dem erfolgten Angriff meiner letzten Einheit.»

«Ich hoffe nur, Fenrir lässt noch ein paar Asgardianer übrig, damit du am Ende noch irgendwelche Leute zum Beherrschen hast.»

«Wir, mein Lieber!» Hela schmunzelte ihm zu. «Du wirst an meiner Seite herrschen. Und keine Angst: sobald ich Fenrir zurückpfeife, wird er kommen.»

«Ach ja? Eben sagtest du noch, sein Blutdurst wäre unstillbar.» Loki kannte natürlich die Antwort bereits, aber er hatte ja schliesslich eine Rolle zu spielen.

«Es wird leider unumgänglich sein, meinen Liebling für längere Zeit ins Land der Träume zu schicken, wenn er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hat. Aber keine Angst: erst lasse ich ihm genug zum Fressen, sodass er sich nicht beschweren kann!»

Hela besass eine Steuerung, die mit dem Halsband, das Fenrir trug, verlinkt war. Wenn sie den Mechanismus aktivierte, wurde ein Nervengas freigesetzt, das den Wolf augenblicklich lähmen und für längere Zeit in einem komaähnlichen Zustand belassen würde.

Zumindest war es das, was Hela glaubte.

Noch!

Gemeinsam gingen Loki und die Göttin des Todes zurück zum Heer, während der Wolf, der nun deutlich die Freiheit witterte, kaum noch zu bändigen war.

Ein letzter Befehl, dann schickte Hela ihr Heer in die Schlacht. Die Horden setzten sich umgehend in Bewegung: ihre Zahl war derart gewaltig, dass Asgard nach diesem Gefecht endgültig erledigt sein würde.

Hela wies auf die Kuppel des Bifröst und sagte: «Ich werde den Kampf von da aus beobachten. Allerdings muss ich leider noch etwa ein Stündchen warten, damit ich Fenrir vorher noch freilassen kann. Aber danach.... Wirst du mich begleiten?»

Lokis Lächeln war zuckersüss. «Wie wär’s, wenn du dir das Vergnügen sofort gönnst und ich den Wolf nachher freilasse? Ich habe den Mechanismus ja jetzt gesehen.»

Ihr Herz tat einen Sprung. «Das würdest du für mich tun?»

«Du hast dir diesen Triumph verdient. Den VOLLEN Triumph! Ich komme nach, sobald dein kleiner Liebling frei gelassen ist.»

Hela warf ihm eine Kusshand zu und machte sich auf Richtung Bifröst.

Loki konnte nur hoffen, dass Heimdall so klug war, wie er ihn immer eingeschätzt hatte. Dass er das Weite suchen würde, sobald er Hela kommen sah, im Wissen, dass er ihr nichts entgegen setzen konnte.

Doch auch das war etwas, das nicht in seiner Hand lag...

Genau so wie Tony Stark. Loki wusste, dass es völlig sinnlos war, und doch formulierte er in Gedanken immer wieder ein und denselben Satz: «Vertrauen sie mir, Stark! Bitte! Wenigstens noch ein winziges bischen länger. Ich werde tun, wozu Thor mich hergebracht hat... Wenn sie mich lassen!»

Es war idiotisch, denn er konnte Stark nicht erreichen. Selbst wenn er seine eigenen Gedanken nicht nur durch direkten Körperkontakt an jemanden hätte übermitteln können: die Distanz zu Iron Man war in jedem Fall viel zu gross. Aber da er nun mal nicht die Fähigkeit besass, anderen sein eigenes Inneres ohne direkte Berührung zu offenbaren, war es definitiv schlicht dämlich, dass er nicht aufhören konnte, diese Sätze in seinem Gehirn zu wiederholen.

Aber ob dumm oder nicht... Er tat es dennoch.

Sobald Hela und ihr Heer ausser Sichtweite waren, löste Loki seine Illusion auf. Sein eigentliches Ich hatte die Höhle, in der Fenrir lag, nicht verlassen. Jetzt, wo er sicher sein konnte, dass keiner ihn beobachtete, verwandelte sich Loki vom Insekt zurück in einen Mann. Der Wolf hörte ihn kommen, doch der Magier hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, das Tier mit seiner Stimme einzulullen. «Ganz ruhig, mein Kleiner,» sagte er lächelnd. Dann hob er seine rechte Hand und tötete den riesigen Wolf mit einem einzigen Energiestoss. Anschliessend verliess er die Höhle und schüttete den Eingang komplett zu, sodass niemand vor der Zeit das tote Tier darin entdeckte.

Ein letzter Blick zurück, dann huschte Loki davon Richtung Stadt.

Auf vier Pfoten...


	29. Bereit zum Todesstoss

Tony zuckte zusammen und meinte erst, dass er sich etwas einbildete. Dass die ganze verrückte Situation ihn jetzt schon Stimmen hören liess, die er unmöglich hören konnte! Aber als er tief durchatmete und sich zur Ruhe zwang, war die Stimme immer noch da.

«Vertrauen sie mir, Stark! Bitte! Wenigstens noch ein winziges bischen länger. Ich werde tun, wozu Thor mich hergebracht hat... Wenn sie mich lassen!»

Loki! Stark merkte, dass er am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann. Wie war das möglich? Wie konnte Loki ihn erreichen?

Allerdings... war es letztlich nicht egal? Wenn er sich nicht doch etwas einbildete... Wenn er nicht gerade dabei war, seinen Verstand zu verlieren, dann war Loki eindeutig dabei, ihm etwas mitzuteilen. Ihm seine Zweifel zu nehmen.

Und eigentlich war sich Tony Stark ziemlich sicher, dass er weder träumte noch wahnsinnig geworden war.

«Vertrauen sie mir, Stark! Bitte! Wenigstens noch ein winziges bischen länger. Ich werde tun, wozu Thor mich hergebracht hat... Wenn sie mich lassen!»

Die Worte wiederholten sich wieder und wieder in Tonys Kopf. Sie klangen eindringlich – und ängstlich. Iron Man fragte sich, warum. Bis ihm klar wurde, dass Loki natürlich wusste, dass er den Stab keineswegs in New York zurück gelassen hatte.

Der Magier fürchtete also, dass er ihn einsetzen würde. Und versuchte deshalb, ihn von seinen ehrlichen Absichten zu überzeugen.

Nur...

Wieder überrollten Zweifel den Mann. Loki war ein Meister der Manipulation, wie er nicht nur von Thor wusste, sondern auch am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. Wollte er ihn in Sicherheit wägen, um sein falsches Spiel ungehindert fortführen zu können?

Stark begann zu schwitzen und wusste wieder einmal nicht, was er tun sollte...

«Vertrauen sie mir.... Vertrauen sie mir...»

Eine andere Szene fiel ihm urplötzlich ein, als Loki ganz ähnlich gesprochen hatte. Damals, als es um Pepper gegangen war – du meine Güte, es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dabei war das doch gerade erst passiert! Aber auch da hatte Loki von Vertrauen gesprochen. Allerdings in der sicheren Annahme, dass er, Stark, es ihm nicht entgegenbringen würde.

Aber Tony hatte ihm geglaubt... und es nicht bereut!

Nein, er konnte den Stab nicht benutzen. Wenn auch nur die kleinste Chance bestand, dass Loki tatsächlich vorhatte, ihnen zu helfen, würde er nicht derjenige sein, der ihn daran hinderte. Und damit den Untergang Asgards – und aller neun Welten, wie Thor sich ausgedrückt hatte – heraufbeschwor!

Und wenn Loki nicht helfen wollte...

Nun, dann war es letzten Endes wohl auch egal.

Denn in diesem Fall hatten sie eh keine Chance! Ohne Loki gegen Hela anzutreten war aussichtslos, wie Tony inzwischen genauso deutlich wusste wie Thor und seine Freunde.

Auch wenn er wohl der einzige war, der das je zugeben würde!

Laute Geräusche vom anderen Ende der Stadt rissen Tony aus seinen Gedanken. Was war da los? Er hastete zurück auf die Terrasse – und blieb stocksteif stehen. Neben ihm standen Thor, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg und Lady Sif... und alle stiessen den gleichen geschockten Laut aus wie Iron Man, als sie das Bild sahen, das sich ihren Augen bot.

Eine Armee rückte heran... Noch eine Armee!

Und sie war grösser als alles, was Hela bisher aufgeboten hatte. Tausende dieser unheimlichen Krieger marschierten im Gleichschritt auf die Stadt zu.

Das einzige, was Asgard ihnen noch entgegenstellen konnte, war ein verschwindend kleines Häufchen an verzweifelten Kriegern und Kriegerinnen. Kaum mehr als eine Handvoll, verglichen mit diesem Heer.

«Das ist das Ende.» hörte er Lady Sif leise murmeln.

Keiner der anderen Asgardianer widersprach.

'Loki, was immer sie vorhaben – tun sie es schnell!' flehte Tony Stark in Gedanken. Ohne zu wissen (oder auch nur zu hoffen), dass der Magier ihn überhaupt hören konnte. Doch er tat es Loki gleich und wiederholte die Worte immer und immer wieder.

'Bitte, Loki...' fügte er hinzu. 'Ich weiss, sie haben keinen einzigen Grund dazu, aber ich flehe sie an: lassen sie Asgard nicht im Stich!'

Bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit hätte Tony über sich selbst den Kopf geschüttelt und herzhaft gelacht.

Doch jetzt war ihm nicht im Mindesten nach Lachen zumute.

Erst recht nicht, als er den riesigen, schwarzen Wolf sah, der auf einmal hinter dem Heer sichtbar wurde...


	30. Wie Schafe auf der Schlachtbank

Heimdall sah Hela kommen und wusste, dass es sein sicherer Tod wäre, wenn er beim Bifröst ausharren würde. Andererseits war es seine Pflicht, den Posten nicht zu verlassen. Er kämpfte mit sich, beschloss dann aber, dass er Asgard weitaus mehr nützte, wenn er am Leben blieb.

Zudem: ohne das Schwert des Wächters konnte Hela den Bifröst sowieso nicht benutzen.

Er stahl sich gerade noch rechtzeitig davon, ehe die Göttin des Todes ihn bemerkte. Unterwegs liefen ihm mehrere Flüchtlinge in die Arme: Heimdall beruhigte die aufgewühlten Leute und leitete sie aus der Stadt hinaus in Richtung Berge. Es gab vereinzelte Höhlen dort. Da würden sie Unterschlupf finden. Sobald er sicher sein konnte, dass seine Schützlinge gut versteckt waren, hastete er so schnell er konnte zur Stadt zurück. Er wollte an Odins und Thors Seite kämpfen – wenn nötig bis zum bitteren Ende.

Er schaffte es bis zum Abhang, der am Westflügel der grossen Stadtmauer lag. Dort sah er das riesige Heer, das gerade dabei war, durch die grösstenteils eingestürzten Mauern in die Stadt einzudringen. Der Anblick versetzte Heimdall einen Schrecken.

Doch dann bekam er gleich einen noch weitaus grösseren Schock: hinter dem Heer wurde auf einmal ein riesiger schwarzer Wolf sichtbar. Die reinste Bestie! Sofort war Heimdall klar, dass dieses Biest Helas gefährlichste Waffe war.

Wenn es ihm gelang, den Wolf zu erledigen, wäre vielleicht doch noch nicht alles verloren.

Der Wächter nahm einen Schleichweg und schaffte es, relativ nahe an den Wolf heranzukommen. Dieser hatte aufgrund seiner Grösse Mühe, auf den teilweise sehr engen, unebenen Pfaden nach oben zur erhöht gelegenen Stadt vorwärts zu kommen. Es gelang Heimdall daher, ihn von der Seite her einzuholen. Doch gerade als er dabei war, sich eine geeignete Angriffsfläche zu suchen, verhielt das Tier plötzlich mitten im Schritt und begann zu schnuppern.

Heimdall erstarrte. Hatte der Wolf ihn gerochen? Natürlich, er war ein Narr gewesen. In seiner Aufregung hatte er das nicht bedacht.

Der Wächter hob sein riesiges Schwert, bereit, zuzuschlagen. Der Wolf hatte ihn tatsächlich bemerkt und trottete nun auf ihn zu. Seltsamerweise tat er es ganz langsam und fast so, als ob er...

...abwägen würde, was er tun sollte!

Heimdall wollte schon über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln, als der Wolf sich vor seinen Augen urplötzlich zu verwandeln begann.

Wenige Sekunden später stand Loki vor ihm!

«Gilt das Schwert mir oder Fenrir?» fragte der Magier mit einem ironischen Lächeln. «Ich hoffe, dem Wolf.»

«Loki... Ich habe dich auf einmal nicht mehr in der Stadt sehen können!» Heimdall liess die Waffe noch nicht sinken. «Und da war ich mir sicher, du wärst...»

«...zum Feind übergelaufen?» half ihm Loki weiter.

Der Wächter kniff die Augen zusammen und nickte. «Ja.»

Loki stiess einen leisen, leicht genervten Seufzer aus. «Heimdall: glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde als Wolf herumlaufen, wenn ich an Helas Seite kämpfen würde?»

Heimdall war noch nicht überzeugt. «Was ist das für ein Tier?»

«Helas Schosshündchen. Eigentlich...» Lokis grinste wieder. «Der echte Fenrir ist tot.»

«Und was hast du vor?»

«Keine Zeit zu verlieren. Weshalb ich mich jetzt auch nicht mehr weiter mit dir unterhalten kann. Nur soviel: versuch, mir zu vertrauen!» Ehe er sich zurück verwandelte, fügte er noch hinzu: «Du hast doch gehofft, dass ich wissen würde, was zu tun ist. Nun, ich weiss es tatsächlich, Heimdall.»

Da nickte der Wächter und liess ihn gehen. Notgedrungen – denn wenn er schon gegen den Wolf wenig Chancen gehabt hatte: gegen Loki besass er überhaupt keine.

Aber er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass er sich nicht irrte. Dass er dem Magier nicht grundlos glaubte.

Denn so sehr er sich auch dagegen sträubte: er tat es.

Helas riesiges Heer war jetzt überall in der Stadt. Die wenigen asgardianischen Krieger, die Odin und Thor noch geblieben waren, hatten Stellung bezogen. Sie waren bereit, bis zum letzten Blutstropfen zu kämpfen.

Sonderbarerweise benahm sich dieses neue Heer der Göttin des Todes ganz anders als die vorherigen. Ruhig und ohne irgendwelche weiteren Verwüstungen anzurichten, schritten die Soldaten Richtung Palast. Auch hielt kein einziger von ihnen die Waffe in der Hand.

«Merkwürdig...» murmelte Iron Man, der zusammen mit Odin, Thor und den Grossen Drei sowie Lady Sif an vorderster Front stand. «Die benehmen sich ja ziemlich gesittet.»

«Das wird sich mit Sicherheit gleich ändern.» erwiderte Thor bitter. Er hob den Hammer und hielt ihn gegen den Himmel. Blitze begannen, sich zu formieren, und sobald die ersten Krieger Helas nahe genug heran waren, schlug er zu. Ein ganzer Hagel von Blitzen traf die vordersten Kämpfer und liess sie augenblicklich tot zu Boden sinken.

Nun würde die Horde geschlossen angreifen, das war klar. Schon glaubten die Asgardianer, wieder das bestialische, wilde Kriegsgeheul dieser unheimlichen Kämpfer zu hören. Aber...

...es blieb still!

Ja: die nachfolgenden Soldaten standen auf einmal alle stocksteif da und bewegten sich nicht. Noch immer griff keiner von ihnen zur Waffe, und noch immer blieben sie absolut stumm.

«Was zum Henker..?» flüsterte Fandral.

«Nutzen wir die Gunst der Stunde!» gab Thor zurück, «Ehe ihnen wieder einfällt, dass sie eigentlich zum Kämpfen hier sind!»

Er hob die Hand und gab das Zeichen zum Angriff.

Hela kniff die Augen zusammen: was war denn da los? Ihre Krieger benahmen sich völlig fremd. Sie hätten mit lautem Gebrüll und mit wilder Zerstörungswut der Stadt den Todesstoss versetzen sollen... Doch nun benahmen sie sich beinahe wie Schafe.

Und zwar wie Schafe, die zur Schlachtbank geführt wurden!

Mit einem lauten Wutschrei verliess die Göttin des Todes ihren Beobachtungsposten beim Bifröst und rannte zur Stadt hinüber. Was immer da los war: sie würde ihren Kriegern jetzt Beine machen.

Wenigstens hatte Loki Fenrir losgelassen. Sie konnte den Wolf auch schon kommen sehen... Gut: selbst wenn all ihre Krieger versagen sollten, war Fenrir alleine doch stark genug, um ihr den Sieg zu bringen.

Trotzdem zerbrach sie sich den ganzen Weg bis zu den Stadttoren den Kopf darüber, was mit ihren Leuten passiert war, dass sie so passiv blieben. Fast kam es ihr vor, als stünden sie unter einer Art...

...Bann!

Auf einmal durchzuckte es Hela siedendheiss. Ein Bann... Loki?

Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein. Loki hatte wie vereinbart den Wolf befreit, er war auf ihrer Seite.

Es musste Odin sein. Der verhasste Allvater musste einen Weg gefunden haben, ihre Krieger zu verzaubern.

Hela stiess einen weiteren Schrei aus und schwor sich, den König von Asgard auch dafür büssen zu lassen. Er würde sich wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein, sobald er in ihrer Gewalt war. Sie würde ihn auseinander nehmen, Stück für Stück. Und das Schauspiel zusammen mit Loki geniessen!

In all ihrem Hass und ihrer wilden Aufregung bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass Loki selbst nirgends zu sehen war...


	31. Showdown

Nach dem ersten Dutzend Leichen, das seinen Weg säumte, stockte Thor. Seine Freunde taten es ihm gleich. Sie verhielten mitten in der Bewegung und schauten um sich – doch wohin sie auch blickten, starrten ihnen nur ruhige, teilnahmslose Krieger entgegen.

Helas Soldaten wehrten sich immer noch nicht!

Sie liessen sich einfach abschlachten, hielten still wie Schafe und gaben noch nicht einmal einen Laut von sich, wenn sie fielen.

«Was ist hier los?» hauchte Lady Sif atemlos.

«Was auch immer es ist: wir können doch keine Wehrlosen niedermachen.» meinte Iron Man aufgewühlt. So sehr er diese unheimlichen Kämpfer auch verabscheute… Wenn sie einfach dastanden und sich niedermetzeln liessen, konnte er unmöglich weiterhin seine Hand gegen sie erheben.

Ein wilder Wutschrei und mehrere Messer, die durch die Luft flogen und einige von Asgard verbliebenen Kriegern augenblicklich töteten, hinderten Thor an einer Antwort. Hela war heran! Und sie zauberte mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit immer neue Waffen aus ihrem Umhang, dass die überraschten Asgardianer kaum mitbekamen, was geschah.

Thor stellte sich ihr sofort entgegen. Er liess einige seiner stärksten Blitze auf die Frau niederfahren… Doch Hela zuckte nicht einmal gross zusammen.

«Ist das alles, was du kannst?» höhnte sie und tötete fünf weitere Krieger. Fast hätte es auch Fandral erwischt… Mit einem raschen Sprung zur Seite konnte er sich gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen.

Hela funkelte Thor an und sagte: «Ich kümmere mich gleich um dich, Bruderherz. Doch zuerst mal zu euch!» Ihr Kopf fuhr herum in Richtung ihrer teilnahmslosen Soldaten. «Was ist in euch gefahren, ihr Schlappschwänze? Unter welchem Bann steht ihr? Ich befehle euch, augenblicklich aufzuwachen und zu kämpfen!»

Als keine Reaktion erfolgte, konnte es sich Tony Stark nicht verkneifen, zu sagen: «Vielleicht musst du lauter rufen… Eventuell haben sie alle Tomaten in den Ohren!»

«Sieh an, der Erdenwurm!» Die Göttin des Todes wirbelte herum und fixierte Stark aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. Fast automatisch warf sie ein Messer nach ihm… Welches natürlich an seinem Anzug abprallte. Sie stiess einen Fluch aus und zischte: «Sei’s drum, um dich kümmere ich mich später!»

«Kann’s kaum erwarten!» gab Tony ironisch zurück.

Das kurze Wortgeplänkel hatte Thor die Möglichkeit verliehen, zu seinem Vater hinüber zu hasten. Gemeinsam vereinten sie nun ihre Kräfte und griffen an. Bei der geballten Ladung an Blitzen und reiner Energie, die nun folgte, war sich Iron Man sicher, dass Hela zu Boden gehen würde. Das musste jeden umhauen!

Leider sah er sich getäuscht: Hela geriet zwar tatsächlich ein wenig ins Stolpern, doch sie fing sich wieder auf und schritt dann gelassen und mit einem höhnischen Lächeln auf den Lippen auf ihren Vater und ihren Bruder zu.

«Meine Familie!» versetzte sie sarkastisch und breitete die Hände aus. «Kommt in meine Arme!»

«Hela…» Odin, der merkte, dass Thor erneut angreifen wollte, hinderte ihn mit einer raschen Bewegung daran. Es war sinnlos, das war jetzt definitiv klar geworden. «Du bist doch hier, weil du dich an mir rächen willst. Ich liefere mich dir aus, wenn du versprichst, die Überlebenden zu verschonen.»

«Vater, nein!» schrie Thor, aber Odin bedeutete ihm mit einer herrischen Geste, still zu sein.

«Wie rührend.» Hela blieb überrascht stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Seite. «Hat vielleicht jemand ein Taschentuch? Ich fange gleich an zu weinen!»

«Ich meine es ernst, Tochter.» Odin zitterte leicht, doch seine Stimme klang fest. «Mach mit mir, was du willst, doch lass mein Volk am Leben. Alle, die noch hier sind.»

«Mein Lieber Vater…» Die Frau dehnte das Wort. «Ich werde in jedem Fall mit dir tun, was mir beliebt! Ob du dich nun freiwillig auslieferst oder nicht.» Im letzten Satz schwang eine klare, unverhüllte Drohung mit.

‘Loki, wo sind sie?’ zuckte es durch Starks Gehirn. ‘Wir brauchen sie… Jetzt! Bitte, beeilen sie sich! Wir halten hier nicht mehr lange durch.’

Wie auf Kommando wurde hinter ihnen plötzlich das laute Brüllen des Wolfes hörbar.

Iron Man, der natürlich keine Ahnung hatte, dass Loki in diesem Tier steckte, intensivierte seine verzweifelten Gedanken. So verrückt es auch war, er hatte auf einmal die leise Hoffnung, dass er den Magier vielleicht genau so erreichen konnte wie dieser ihn. Darum wiederholte er seine Bitte, immer wieder…

…bis er auf einmal eine Antwort hörte!

‘Beruhigen sie sich, Stark. Ich bin ja hier!’

Tony zuckte zusammen und drehte instinktiv den Kopf suchend in alle Richtungen. Loki war hier… Aber wo denn? Ausser den restlichen Asgardianern, Helas Heer, ihr selbst und diesem riesigen Ungetüm von Wolf sah er niemanden!

Der Wolf…

Hela ging jetzt zu ihm hin und meinte freudig: «Fenrir, mein Liebling, hast du dich schon fast satt gegessen unterwegs? Ich hoffe, du findest doch noch ein wenig Platz in deinem Magen… Es wartet hier nämlich noch das eine oder andere besondere Häppchen auf dich!»

Odin, Thor, die Grossen Drei und alle anderen Asgardianer schienen bei diesen Worten zu Eis zu erstarren. Ihre Blicke richteten sich auf das Ungeheuer, gegen das sie machtlos waren.

Auch Tony starrte den Wolf in atemlosem Schrecken an.

Doch dann fragte er sich plötzlich, ob ihn seine Sinne narrten…

Hatte ihm das Tier etwa gerade zugeblinzelt?


	32. Die grosse Überraschung

Als Hela den Wolf erreicht hatte, rechneten Odin und Thor mit dem Schlimmsten. Sie waren sich absolut sicher, dass die Göttin des Todes das Tier gleich auf sie hetzen würde. Und das selbe dachten so ungefähr alle anderen Asgardianer.

Nur Tony Stark kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte den Wolf intensiv. Warum nur fühlte er auf einmal keine Angst mehr, wenn er ihn ansah?

Eine Sekunde später wusste er es!

Denn in diesem Moment schnappte das Ungetüm nicht etwa nach Odin, Thor oder sonst einem ihrer Leute, sondern nach Hela. Diese war derart überrumpelt, dass sie im ersten Augenblick nicht mal an Gegenwehr dachte.

Und als es ihr einfiel, sich zu wehren, war es zu spät...

«Fenrir, Liebling, was tust du denn?» schrie sie mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung. Ihre rechte Seite, wo der Wolf sie gepackt hatte, begann unerträglich zu schmerzen. Sie versuchte, eine ihrer Waffen zu formieren, doch das blanke Metall schepperte zu Boden, ehe sie es benutzen konnte.

Ihr Wut- und Schmerzensschrei hallte über den ganzen Platz. Ohnmächtig vor Zorn und hilflos in den Fängen ihres 'Lieblings' gehalten, spürte sie, wie sie langsam, aber stetig jegliche Kraft und Magie zu verlassen begann. Ja, wie das Leben selbst aus ihr heraus zu sickern drohte.

Odin, Thor und die Asgardianer starrten in fassungslosem Staunen auf die Szene und wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah. Sie hatten mit ihrem sicheren Ende gerechnet – und nun sah es so aus, als hätte sich das Blatt gründlich gewendet.

Hela schrie jetzt wieder nach ihren Soldaten. «Helft eurer Königin gefälligst, ihr Bastarde!» Doch die Männer standen noch genauso teilnahmslos da wie seit Beginn des Kampfes. Da rief sie nach Loki. «Wo bist du? Du wolltest doch an meiner Seite kämpfen?» Auch dieser Ruf verhallte ungehört – sah man davon ab, dass Thor und Fandral sich einen raschen (scheinbar wissenden!) Blick zuwarfen.

Helas Blut sickerte zu Boden, und auch wenn sie noch so drohte, bettelte und den Wolf beschwor: Fenrir liess sie nicht los.

Jedenfalls nicht, bis nicht auch der letzte Rest ihrer gefährlichen Kraft von ihr gewichen war.

In diesem Moment begann das Tier auf einmal zu schrumpfen, das haarige Fell verschwand, und zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzhaariger Mann, bei dessen Anblick den Anwesenden beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen. «Du hast nach mir gerufen, liebste Schwester?» fragte der Schwarzhaarige ironisch.

«Loki!» schrien Odin und Thor gleichzeitig.

«Hi.» gab der Magier mit einem zynischen Grinsen zurück. Sein Blick streifte sie nur kurz. «Habt ihr zwei mich etwa auch vermisst?»

Aus Helas Mund brach ein ganzer Schwall an Flüchen und hinderte die beiden an einer Antwort. Obwohl Odin und Thor sowieso keine auf Lokis spöttische Worte hätten geben können... Vater und Sohn standen da, als ob sie zwei Statuen wären. Augen und Mund weit offen, erstarrt, regungslos – Tony Stark konnte nicht anders: bei diesem Anblick musste er einfach lachen.

"Du hast mich reingelegt!" zischte Hela noch immer völlig fassungslos. "Du elende Schlange, du verdammter..!"

"Aber, aber..." unterbrach Loki die Rasende. "Solche Worte aus dem Mund einer Dame? Und überhaupt, was beklagst du dich? Ich hatte dir doch schliesslich eine Überraschung versprochen, oder?"

Hela fluchte und wütete weiter, und die Umstehenden waren noch immer wie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt. Da löste Loki die allgemeine Erschütterung auf, indem er, an die Leute aus Asgard gewandt, ironisch sagte: «Muss ich hier alles alleine machen, oder wäre vielleicht mal jemand so nett, die liebe Hela in Gewahrsam zu nehmen?»

Odin wirkte, als würde er aus einer Art Trance erwachen. Benommen gab er einigen Soldaten ein Zeichen, und die packten die immer noch fluchende und wild um sich schlagende – aber jetzt ansonsten machtlose – Hela und zerrten sie fort. Tony war sich sicher, dass sie im gleichen düsteren Kerker verschwinden würde, in den Thor seinen Bruder hatte werfen lassen.

Stark war auch der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand. «Helas Krieger...» sagte er, indem er langsam zu Loki rüberging. «Das waren doch auch sie, oder?»

Loki schenkte ihm ein ironisches, aber nicht unfreundliches Grinsen. «Naja... freiwillig sind sie bestimmt nicht so lammfromm geblieben.»

«Danke!» erwiderte Iron Man schlicht und streckte Loki die Hand hin.

Dieser nahm sie und erwiderte ernst: «Gleichfalls.» Als Stark fragend die Brauen hob, fügte der Magier hinzu: «Dass sie nicht... sie wissen schon.»

Da begriff Tony. «Es war nicht ganz leicht. Aber ich hab' auf meine Erfahrung zurückgegriffen. Ich meine die Sache mit Pepper.»

Die Umstehenden, die kein Wort von der Unterhaltung begriffen und sowieso noch immer nicht genau wussten, wie ihnen geschah, schafften es nach wie vor nicht, etwas zu sagen. Da seufzte Iron Man tief und deutlich hörbar auf und sagte laut: «Na Leute, wie wär's auch mit einem kleinen Dankeschön von eurer Seite? Schliesslich hat Loki euch allen den Arsch gerettet! Oder gibt's sowas wie Dankbarkeit in Asgard nicht?»

Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, meinte Loki lachend: «Ach wissen sie, Stark, das hängt schon sehr davon ab, wem man danken soll.» Er zuckte die Schultern. «In meinem Fall also nicht der Rede wert. Aber ich werde jetzt auch nicht weiter stören, sondern euch alleine lassen. Vielleicht...» Er zwinkerte Iron Man kurz zu, «...können die sich dann sogar wieder bewegen!»

Sprach's und verschwand durch ein Portal, noch ehe Odin dazu kam, seinen Namen zu rufen.

«Loki, warte..!»

Doch sein Sohn hörte es bereits nicht mehr.


	33. Einsichten

«Er ist noch in Asgard.» sagte Heimdall und warf Thor und Odin einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Der Allvater wandte sich ab und trat auf die Terrasse hinaus... oder dem, was davon noch übrig geblieben war. Trübe starrte er auf seine in Trümmern liegende Hauptstadt hinunter. Es würde viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, das alles wieder aufzubauen. Aber ohne das Eingreifen seines Adoptivsohnes wäre jetzt vermutlich gar nichts mehr davon übrig – oder zumindest nicht von den Bewohnern!

Odin erschauerte innerlich und versuchte, zu begreifen, was gestern geschehen war. Er konnte es kaum. Die ganze Anspannung und Angst der letzten Wochen hatte sich auf einmal aufgelöst, und zurück blieb eine Erkenntnis, die ihn noch weitaus betroffener machte als Helas Gräueltaten.

Loki... Der Blick des greisen Königs von Asgard verlor sich in der Ferne. Sein Sohn. Der Sohn, den er zu einem schrecklichen Schicksal verdammt hatte... Und der doch zurück gekommen war, um ihnen zu helfen.

Um sie zu retten!

Was sollte er nur tun? Und wie konnte er Loki jemals wieder in die Augen blicken?

Den blonden Donnergott bewegten ganz ähnliche Gedanken. Auch er hatte Mühe, das ganze Ausmass dessen, was geschehen war, wirklich zu begreifen. Er hatte Loki her gebracht in der sicheren Annahme, ihn dazu zwingen zu müssen, Asgard in diesem Kampf zu unterstützen. Und er hätte ihn sowieso nie geholt, wenn er nicht so völlig verzweifelt gewesen wäre und Sif nicht diese Prophezeiung gefunden hätte. Und dann, als Loki aus seinem Gefängnis geflohen war, war er sicher gewesen – absolut sicher! – dass sein Bruder die Chance nutzte, um sich an ihnen allen zu rächen. Schliesslich gab es mehr als genug Gründe für ihn, Vergeltung zu üben.

Doch Loki hatte das pure Gegenteil getan...

Sein Bruder – das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten nannte ihn Thor in Gedanken wieder so. Und das Wissen, dass er ihn nicht so behandelt hatte, wie er es hätte tun sollen, wog schwer. Natürlich: Loki hatte nach der Attacke auf Midgard eine Strafe verdient gehabt. Thor war weit davon entfernt, das zu leugnen.

Aber das hatte ihm, Thor, nicht das Recht gegeben, den Bruder wie Dreck zu behandeln... Genauso wenig, wie die Asgardianer das Recht dazu gehabt hatten. Langsam, ganz langsam, sickerte beim blonden Donnergott die Erkenntnis durch, dass Asgards Gesetzgebung nicht so unantastbar und so absolut richtig war, wie er immer geglaubt hatte.

«Hey.» Tony Stark riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken. «Was meinst du, solltest du nicht zu ihm gehen?»

Der Blonde drehte sich mit einem leicht gequälten Lächeln zu ihm herum. «Er wird mich kaum sehen wollen, mein Freund.»

«Und warum ist er dann noch hier? Loki kennt doch Wege aus Asgard raus, ohne dass er den Bifröst dazu benutzen muss. Hätte er also abhauen wollen, hätte er es getan.» Iron Man schenkte ihm ein, wie er hoffte, aufmunterndes Lächeln. «Ich bin sicher, er wartet auf dich.»

Thor raufte sich die Haare. Stark, der ahnte, was in ihm vorging, meinte leise: «Falls es dir hilft: ich fühle mich ähnlich schlecht. Ich hab Loki auch ziemlich mies behandelt.»

«Du?» Jetzt war Thor ehrlich überracht. «Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Du hast ihm vertraut, als einziger hier. Hast ihm geglaubt, wo ich, sein Bruder...» Er brach ab.

Tony wollte etwas hinzufügen, doch dann beschloss er, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Thor musste selbst zu einer Entscheidung gelangen. Genauso wie Odin.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten, in denen er ruhelos im Raum auf und ab gegangen war, blieb der Donnergott wieder vor Tony stehen und meinte tonlos: «Würdest du mitkommen?»

Stark, der seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, begriff im ersten Moment nicht, was er meinte. «Wohin?»

«Zu Loki.» Das kam ganz leise.

Der Mann griff sich an den Kopf und lachte flüchtig. «Entschuldige, ich bin eben auch ziemlich weit weg gewesen...» Dann legte er Thor die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: «Klar komme ich mit.» Er würde ihm da durchhelfen – wie es sich für echte Freunde gehörte. Doch vorher sollte er ihm wohl noch etwas beichten.

Er räusperte sich und sagte etwas heiser. «Da wäre noch etwas... Der Stab, den ich von euch bekommen habe...»

«Ja?»

«Ich habe ihn nicht in New York zurückgelassen, sondern trage ihn bei mir. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich belogen hatte, Kumpel. Ich... konnte nicht anders. Du hättest nie auf mich gehört, wenn ich vorgeschlagen hätte, ihn nicht einzusetzen.» Mit einem ernsten und bittenden Ausdruck in den Augen musterte er den Freund.

Thor winkte ab. «Schon gut, Tony. Ich bin dankbar, dass du so gehandelt hast. Andernfalls...» Ihn schauderte. Ja, er hätte darauf bestanden, Loki zu stoppen. Und das wäre Asgards sicherer Untergang gewesen. «Danke!»

Iron Man war überrascht. So viel Demut bei Thors ungestümem Temperament war sehr ungewöhnlich. Er atmete tief durch und hoffte, dass der Freund deshalb auch dem Vorschlag, den er ihm jetzt unterbreiten wollte, zustimmen würde.

Es wäre immerhin eine kleine Wiedergutmachung an Loki – und seiner Meinung nach das Mindeste, was Asgard dem Magier schuldete.

«Wenn wir zu Loki gehen,» begann er gedehnt, «wäre es ein Zeichen deines... guten Willens, wenn du als erstes das Armband entfernst, das mir die Macht gibt, ihn mit dem Stab treffen zu können.»

So, jetzt war es raus! Tony hatte nicht vergessen, dass sowohl Odin als auch Thor Loki von dieser Fessel befreien konnten. Nun würde sich weisen, wie ernst dem Freund seine Einsicht war.

Thor überraschte ihn. Ernst und beinahe feierlich entgegnete er: «Mann aus Eisen, genau das hatte ich vor!»


	34. Ende gut...

Loki hätte nicht genau zu sagen gewusst, warum er noch in Asgard blieb. Er erwartete nicht im Mindesten, dass irgendjemand nach ihm suchen würde – oder wenn, dann garantiert nicht, um ihm für seine Hilfe zu danken! So gesehen war es also schlicht verrückt, hier zu bleiben.

Trotzdem konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden, das Reich zu verlassen. Wenigstens wollte er noch ein paar Tage warten. Sollten ihn bis dahin alle in Ruhe gelassen haben, würde er das als Zeichen werten, dass man nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte, wenn er sich vom Acker machte.

Aus diesem Grund unternahm er auch nichts dagegen, dass Heimdall ihn sehen konnte. Wenn Thor ihn mit Gewalt zurückholen wollte, sollte er sein Vergnügen haben... Er würde ihm ja auf Dauer eh nicht entwischen können!

Es war kühl in den Bergen, in die er sich zurück gezogen hatte. Aber da Kälte Loki noch nie etwas ausgemacht hatte, war die Temperatur für ihn genau richtig. Ausserdem sorgte die Schönheit der Bergwelt um ihn herum dafür, dass er wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe kam.

Er bemerkte die beiden Gestalten, die an diesem Morgen auf ihn zuflogen, sofort: ein wehend roter Umhang und ein Mann, von Kopf bis Fuss in Eisen gehüllt. Thor und Iron Man. Loki konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm nun doch etwas mulmig wurde. Kam sein Bruder her, um ihn als Gefangenen vor Odins Thron zu schleppen?

Er atmete tief durch, versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und wartete ab.

Als die beiden gelandet waren, sprach Tony Stark als erster. Wie es seiner Art entsprach, versuchte er es zunächst mit einem lockeren Spruch: «Du meine Güte, Loki... Hätten sie sich nicht ein wärmeres Plätzchen aussuchen können?»

«Ist doch hübsch hier!» gab der Angesprochene mit einem feinen Lächeln zurück. Es verschwand jedoch gleich wieder, als er zu Thor hinübersah.

«Warum sind sie einfach abgehauen?» frage Stark weiter – hauptsächlich deshalb, um die Anspannung in sich los zu werden.

Lokis Grinsen kehrte zurück. «Ich war mir sicher, dass ihr bei der Siegesfeier auf meine Anwesenheit verzichten könnt.»

«Es gab... noch keine Siegesfeier.» liess sich Thor erstmals vernehmen. Seine Stimme klang seltsam rau. Nach einem Räuspern fuhr er fort: «Loki, wir sind hier, um dich...» Er brach ab, weil er nicht wusste, wie er das jetzt so formulieren sollte, dass sein Bruder ihm auch abkaufte, dass er es ernst meinte.

«...in Ketten zurückzubringen?» half ihm der Magier weiter. Das ironische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht strafte den ernsten, traurigen Blick aus seinen Augen jedoch Lügen.

«Wie bitte?» Thor glaubte, nicht richtig gehört zu haben. Sein Mund klaffte auf, und er starrte Loki an, als hätte dieser den Verstand verloren.

Stark hingegen war sichtlich betroffen. «Loki, um Himmels Willen... Sie haben ganz Asgard gerettet! Wie können sie da glauben, dass wir hier sind, um sie gefangen zu nehmen?»

Der Magier zuckte scheinbar gleichgültig die Schultern. «So aus reiner Gewohnheit, würde ich sagen.»

«Bruder!» Thor fand endlich seine Sprache wieder. Auf einmal begriff er – begriff er alles. Und ihm war, als würde sich sein Magen verknoten.

Loki hatte sie alle vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt, und trotzdem war er der Ansicht, dass dies nicht zählte. Nicht bei ihm. Und so sehr der Donnergott ihn im ersten Moment auch am liebsten kräftig durchgeschüttelt hätte... Er wusste auf einmal ganz genau, warum Loki so dachte. Ja, gar nicht anders denken konnte.

«Wir sind hier, weil wir dich bitten wollen, bei der Siegesfeier, die du vorhin angesprochen hast, dabei zu sein. Als Ehrengast. Als unser aller Retter! Ich bitte dich darum, uns zu begleiten. Unser Vater bittet dich darum.» Thor sprach schnell und abgehakt. «Er... hat mir ans Herz gelegt, dich inständig zu ersuchen, an unserer Seite an dieser Feier teilzunehmen. Er... er würde sich sehr darüber freuen... sich geehrt fühlen...»

«Odin soll das gesagt haben?» Loki konnte nicht anders – er musste einfach lachen. «Thor, du warst schon immer ein lausiger Lügner.»

Thor erstarrte. Sein Herz begann zu brennen, weil er genau wusste, warum Loki ihm nicht glaubte. Zuerst wollte er heftig widersprechen - doch dann tat er etwas ganz anderes.

Ganz entgegen seiner aufbrausenden Natur versetzte er leise: «Es tut mir leid, Bruder.» Seine Stimme klang plötzlich heiser. «Ich weiss, ich habe kein Recht, dich darum zu bitten... aber ich hoffe, du kannst mir eines Tages verzeihen.»

Loki trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte Thor ehrlich verwirrt. «Wovon redest du?»

Dass er es nicht einmal wusste, sagte dem Blonden bereits wieder mehr als genug. «Von der Art und Weise, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Ich war im Unrecht, Loki. Und widersprich mir nicht – ich weiss, dass es so ist. Das hat mir Tony übrigens auch gesagt! Und er hat absolut Recht damit. Ich habe dich wie Dreck behandelt. Dabei bist du mein Bruder.»

«Du weisst, dass das nicht stimmt.»

«Hör auf damit! Du warst immer mein Bruder und wirst es immer sein. Ob adoptiert oder nicht, spielt für mich keine Rolle. Aber...» Thors Stimme wurde sehr leise. «...ich verstehe, wenn du mich nicht mehr als das sehen kannst. Und ich verstehe auch, dass du mir – und Vater – nicht glauben kannst, dass wir es ernst meinen. Aber wir tun es, Loki!»

Loki musterte ihn lange. Schliesslich erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht – nicht spöttisch, sondern eher sanft. «Du wirst jetzt ein bischen sentimental, mein Guter. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir lassen das. Und wenn du wirklich alles ernst meinst, was du da so von dir gibst, wirst du mir hoffentlich gestatten, dein... Angebot abzulehnen. Ich habe keine Lust auf Siegesfeiern. Schon gar nicht auf eine in Asgard.» Er sagte es völlig ruhig, ohne Bissigkeit. «War das dann alles?»

«Nein, da gäbe es noch etwas.» Thor hatte im ersten Moment widersprechen wollen, doch dann gestand er sich ein, dass er nicht wirklich ernsthaft damit gerechnet hatte, dass Loki ihn begleiten würde. Irgendwie hatte er geahnt, dass sein Bruder das nicht konnte. Aber er war ja schliesslich noch aus einem anderen Grund hier!

Er trat dicht vor Loki hin und griff nach seinem linken Handgelenk. Eine rasche Bewegung mit seinem Hammer – und das magische Armband fiel zu Boden.

Sein Bruder starrte ihn überrascht an. «Was tust du denn da..? Weiss Odin davon?»

«Natürlich.» antwortete Stark anstelle des Donnergottes. «Als Thor ihn darüber informiert hat, was er zu tun beabsichtigte, hat Odin geantwortet, dass er ihn selbst darum gebeten hätte, wenn er nicht von alleine auf die Idee gekommen wäre. Ach ja, und da wir schon dabei sind...» Er nahm den nun für ihn wertlos gewordenen Stab und schleuderte ihn weit weg. «Ich mochte das Ding noch nie leiden!»

Loki grinste ihm zu. «Dann sind wir ja schon zwei.»

«Und was haben sie jetzt vor?» wollte Tony wissen. Er hoffte auf eine bestimmte Antwort... und bekam sie auch!

«Keine Ahnung.»

Stark grinste übers ganze Gesicht. «Wenn das so ist – wie wäre es, wenn sie wieder mit zur Erde kommen?»

«Wie bitte?» Der Magier schaute ihn an, als hätte er den verrücktesten Vorschlag der Welt gemacht.

Aber Iron Man hatte sich die Sache gründlich überlegt. Loki war ihnen eine grosse Hilfe gewesen. Ihm ganz persönlich sogar noch mehr als anderen... Und ausserdem – er gestand es sich offen ein – hatte er sich an ihn gewöhnt. Die Arbeit ging ihm leichter und komplikationsloser von der Hand, seit Loki da war. Und die Erde konnte ein wenig ‘göttliche’ Unterstützung gut gebrauchen! Schliesslich wusste man nie, wer in Zukunft noch so alles auf die Idee kam, den Planeten erobern zu wollen.

«Bitte Loki, ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn sie mich begleiten würden. Sie waren eine unschätzbare Hilfe in den letzten Wochen.» Stark blickte ihn beinahe treuherzig an.

«Sie wollen wirklich, dass ich wieder mit ihnen nach Midgard komme?» Loki grinste jetzt. «Sagen sie, Stark, haben sie was getrunken?»

Tony erwiderte das Grinsen. «Nein, Thor hat mir noch keinen einzigen Drink angeboten, seid ich hier bin.» Schlagartig wurde er wieder ernst. «Ich meine, was ich sage, Loki. Bitte überlegen sie es sich. Allerdings...» Auf einmal wurde ihm noch etwas bewusst – seltsam, dass er so lange gebraucht hatte, um es zu realisieren, «...allerdings hätte ich da eine Bedingung: wenn sie mitkommen, dann nur als mein Freund.»

Loki riss die Augen so weit auf, dass Stark sich ein neues Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte. Er streckte ihm die Hand hin. «Schlagen sie ein?»

Der Magier ergriff sie benommen. «Aber nur, weil ich im Moment keine bessere Idee habe.»

«Natürlich.» Stark strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

«Natürlich!» Loki versetzte ihm einen Stoss in die Seite und schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf. «Sie sind eine Nervensäge, das wissen sie, oder?»

«Das weiss jeder, Bruder!» meinte Thor an Tonys Stelle.

Stark trat zur Seite und liess die zwei Brüder alleine. Sie sprachen lange miteinander, sehr lange. Schliesslich nahm Iron Man erfreut zur Kenntnis, dass sie sich zum Abschied die Hände schüttelten. Immerhin – das war wenigstens ein Anfang.

Sobald Thor wieder davon geflogen war, kam Loki wieder zu Stark und meinte: «Bereit für einen etwas phantasievolleren Weg zurück zur Erde?»

«Aber immer doch!»

Zwei Stunden später landeten sie im Stark Tower.


	35. ...alles gut!

«Tony, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst das lassen!» 

«Oh bitte, ich will es nur versuchen... Wenigstens ein Mal. Da kann doch nichts dabei schiefgehen, oder?»

«Du meinst wie beim letzten Mal, als du beinahe den halben Tower in die Luft gejagt hast? Oder wie beim vorletzten Mal, als du fast eine Art Monster erschaffen hast?»

«Ja, ich weiss, das waren zwei dämliche Ideen! Aber dies hier ist was völlig anderes, ich schwöre es!»

Pepper, die eben hereinkam, hörte dem Gerangel einen Moment lang schweigend zu, ehe sie entschieden rief: «Tony! Loki! Es reicht jetzt, okay?»

Als die zwei sie verblüfft anstarrten, sagte sie, mit in die Seiten gestützten Händen und gespielt zornigem Blick: «Tony, du weisst genau, dass du auf Loki hören solltest. Es war schliesslich noch jedes Mal richtig, es zu tun. Und du, Loki, solltest dir angewöhnen, gar nicht erst mit meinem Mann zu argumentieren. Du kannst ihm seine Spielsachen ja schliesslich einfach aus der Hand reissen... Also tu es gefälligst auch!»

«Ja Mam!» antworteten beide Männer wie aus einem Mund.

Pepper verdrehte die Augen. «Ich meins ernst. Ausserdem warten die anderen auf euch. Und wenn die auch noch anfangen, mitzudiskutieren, dreh ich durch!»

‘Die anderen’, das waren die restlichen Avengers. Tony und Loki sprangen gleichzeitig auf, und Iron Man sagte mit Hundeblick und Schmachte-Lächeln: «Wir werden brav sein, Liebling.»

«Aber Tony, das sind wir doch immer.» ergänzte Loki mit seinem typisch ironischen Grinsen und zog Stark mit sich in den Nebenraum, wo Clint, Natasha, Steve und Bruce sie bereits erwarteten.

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag auf Midgard...

THE END

_______________________________________

So, das wars. Ich hoffe, die story hat euch gefallen!


End file.
